Beautiful Child
by Lady of the Lillypadz
Summary: My name is Emiko. After an encounter with the Ouran Host Club I want to stay as far away from them as possible. But then again not everything goes my way..Especially once I have to fight to save these 'rich bastards'. What's worse than protecting these bakas is that I may actually end up falling in love with one. Hmph yeah right! Rated M for Gruesome scenes & language & spelling
1. Chapter 1 Urine Kost Club

"Mei, Haruhi!" I pant running towards my two friends. Haruhi halts patiently waiting for me, unlike Mei who looks like she's about to ditch us any second.

"HURRRY THE HELL UP EMI!" Mei examines her stripped nails as I crawl towards her still in my annoying public school sailor outfit.

"I-I'm c-c-oming j-ust r-r-ran a f-ucking, fucking t-two m-iles then twenty-two laps," I crawl towards their location. Mei snickers at my crippled body, and Haruhi shoots me a sympathetic smile.

"Come on we have to go "study" at Haruhi's house," She puts finger quotes around the word study making me give her a lopsided grin.

"What do you mean _study_? Of course we are going to study besides Ouran Academy has an upcoming test in World History," Haruhi emphasizes the word study while lending me her hand so I can stop lounging in the middle of the street.

I accept her generous help, and lift myself off the ground. Dusting the invisible lint off of my uniform I make a witty comeback," Why should we study a bunch of old dead people?" Not exactly the best comeback, but oh well.

"Because of their deeds our generation benefited of the result in whi-" Haruhi tried explaining to us, but me and Mei zoned out. "And that is wh- WHERE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING?"

"Hey Haruhi look we're here!" Mei happily points out barging into her apartment.

"Oooooooh HARUHI!" A voice sings out making us three sweat-drop at her cross-dressing dad, Ranka.

"Oh look my darling brought home my other two daughters which aren't exactly related to me, but always seem to hang out in our small apartment even-"

"I'll get started on dinner," his daughter interrupts in a bored tone.

"I'll go **Customize** Haruhi's closet!" Mei bolts into her room ransacking her closet.

"Why does she still have these?" I stare blankly in one of her nightstand's drawers filled with training bras.

"Shhh don't insult her Emi she's still an A cup," Mei whispers to me oblivious to Haruhi who was located near the door frame.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She drags us away before her face gets any redder, and seats us on her kotatsu **(1)**.

"Mmmmm what smells good?" Mei questions her mouth drooling.

I sniff the sir trying to get a whiff of the aroma. "Miso soup **(2)**?"

"Yes I got most of the vegetables half off at the super market yesterday," Haruhi smiles setting the dishes in front of us.

"BYE GIRLS DON'T DO ANYTHING MEI-CHAN WOULD!" Ranka calls out grabbing a bento Haruhi made for him off the counter, and slamming the door shut off to his tranny bar.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Mei shouts shaking a fist at the door he escaped his death from.

I stare at the mouth watering bowl in front of me. The small chunks of vegies float in the bowl. Steam emerged from it. I brought the spoon **(3) **to my lips ready to savor the delicious flavor that made my stomach growl. **BAM!** I set the bowl down as we glare at whoever barged into the door ruining our lunch.

There were seven guys waiting there staring around the house.

_Tall guy. Blank face. Black hair. Black eyes. Carrying a small child like thing on his shoulders. _

_Short guy. Happy face. Blonde hair. Brown eyes. Currently carrying a blonde bunny._

_Twins. Orange-ish hair. Golden or topaz or yellow cat like eyes. Creepy grins._

_Black hair. Onyx eyes. Glasses. Laptop tucked under a leather notebook. Takes notes. Scary black thing following him. Annoyed._

_Blonde. Idiot. Obnoxious. Loud. Over-dramatic. Violet eyes. Strangely familiar to one of Haruhi's relatives._

Those were the mental notes I took as they roamed her kitchen. I saw Haruhi's eye twitch when they carelessly made comments about commoners being so poor.

"Who's she?" The twins turn their attention to my frozen frame.

"TAMAKI SENPAI THAT DOESN'T GO THERE!" Haruhi scolded.

_Can't breath. What the hell?_

"MKSefosmefEFJOEW!" My voice was muffled. The slightly larger blonde boy was suffocating me with his infamous hugs Haruhi complained about to us.

"I WAS SO WORRIED THAT HARUHI WON'T HAVE ANY GIRL FRIENDS EXCEPT MEI WHO IS SUCH A BAD INFLUENCE ON MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER," He cried his tears splashing onto my shoulder.

"Get the hell off of me," I threatened my blue eyes that faded to a silver iris glared mincingly at him making him drop me onto the floor. My tosh hit the wooden floor with a thud. I was greeted with some curious expressions.

"I assume this is the Urine Kost Brunch?"

"URINE!" Mei laughed as I was oblivious to my mispronunciation.

"Close enough," Haruhi deadpans at the white host club members.

"Urine?" The twins cry before erupting into a fit of laughter.

"My dear princess it's Ouran High School Host Club! Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful," He sighs dreamily grabbing my hand, and kneeling before me.

"Hikaru," He points to the twin on the right then the left," and Kaoru Hitachiin known as the "Forbidden Brotherly Love" or the "Devil Types."

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Hani known as the "Lolita Type". His cousin Takashi Morinozuka or "Mori" for short is the "Wild Type". Kyoya Otori the "Cool Type. AS FOR ME...Tamaki Suoh the "Prince Type"."**(4)**

I worm my hand out of his large ones, and wipe it on the back of my skirt. "Nice meeting you..._I suppose_."

Tamaki seemed to catch my last comment as an insult, and crawled to a corner near Haruhi's book shelf. There he began cultivating mushrooms with a gloomy aura surrounding him.

"Haruhi I think I killed him," I nervously stare around feeling somewhat reassured at the cackling twins, Kyoya pinching the bridge of his nose, Hani was hopping excitedly on Mori's shoulders, and Haruhi and Mei were growing irritated.

"Sempai, stop growing mushrooms in other people's homes!" Haruhi glares at him making Mei run a hand through her styled hair.

"Look at this Kaoru," A twin I'm assuming Hikaru circled me.

"Why she's a beauty alright," Kaoru chuckled a mischievous grin invading his face. He took a piece of my raven locks between his fingers.

**"We're going to have _soooooo _much fun with our new toy(5)," **They smirk to my unsatisfaction. Mei rolled her eyes at them before gulping down her soup.

"Emi your soups is going to get cold," Haruhi warns taking small sips out of her bowl . I plop down in my seat enjoying the warm food she prepared.

"**You're not even going to offer your guests? How rude!**" The Hitachiins exclaim in mock hurt.

"Haru-chan i'm really hungry, and lookie I brought you cake!" Hani held out a white box as a peace offering.

"You guys aren't even worth being guests!" Mei snarls, but unlike Mei Haruhi has manners and she went to the kitchen retrieving dishes for the uninvited gentlemen.

"You idiots!" Tamaki hisses swatting the back of their heads. _'When did he get out of the corner?' _I peer back at the small corner to see it perfectly unharmed somehow. "Haruhi doesn't even have enough bowls for us all! Then she is going to have to serve us in cups. Oh my poor daughter."

"Just because we're middle class doesn't mean we can't afford fucking bowls," I grumble in annoyance. Mei nodded in agreement from behind her bowl.

"Emiko Kohaku. Age 15. Birthday February 14 on Valentine's day. Height 5"3 **(6)**. Hair color black. Eye color light blue. Skin color tan. Parents location: unknown. Parents: dead. Originally from somewhere in Europe. Relatives: Unknown. Prefers Emi. Doesn't like honorifics. Hobbies include basketball, football **(7)**, and anything that has to do with sports. 115 lbs." Kyoya read aloud from his black notebook making me shiver.

"What a creep!" I yelp Mei **(8)** and Haruhi stared at his black notebook wondering if it contained all of life's mysteries.

* * *

"Did they notice we left?" Mei asked after they escaped Haruhi's mad house.

"I hope not sempai might start a ruckus if he noticed you two dragged me along," Haruhi sighs feeling an oncoming migraine. Take a left. Keep up ahead. Pass the graffiti. Go through the dumpster alley, and take a right. They arrived at Emi's high school, and pushed open the double doors that creek.

"Come on where's the keys?" Emiko fishes around her satchel filled with homework she would ask Haruhi about later. They go up the stairs, and arrive at the student dorms.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU LOST THE KEY!" Mei glares at her making her fumble around her bag faster.

"AHA! Found it!" Emi victoriously thrusts the chipped, and rusted key into the air cooling her friends' nerves. Sticking the key into the key hole she turns it clockwise to hears a 'click'.

"Home sweet home," Emi sarcastically mumbles staring at the crowded room. It had a bed in the center with sheets strewn around. It had a small kitchen placed on the right with pots and pans littering the kitchen's counter. The bathroom was located to the right.

"How do you live in here?" Haruhi comments trying to worm her way to the bed to take a seat.

"Tamaki sempai is going to die if he sees this...literally!" Mei chuckles flopping onto the bed herself.

"I want to stay as far away from those sickos as possible," Emiko huffs in annoyance.

"Just imagine I have to go to school with them AND attend the club after school disguised as a boy!" Haruhi complains.

"Ya that sounds awful being surround by 7 extremely hot boys, and girl's that think your amazing," Mei said sarcasm dripping in every word, as she got out her own homework.

"I'm glad someone understands my dilemma," Haruhi said, I laughed while she was tutoring me on physics.

Back at Haruhi's house:  
"M' lord is a pervert!" The Hitachiins teased while frolicking around Haruhi's apartment.

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU DOBBLEGANGERS!" Tamaki chased the accusing twins around.

"Where is Haruhi?" Hani questions, everyone stared at the outlines of the three girls who fled.

"..."

"HARUHI MY DEAR DAUGHTER WAS KIDNAPPED! MOMMA CONTACT THE POLICE FORCE!" Tamaki gasped tears trickling down his face.

"I assume they went to Emiko-san's student dorm since Mei has family issues," Kyoya informs them.

"LET'S GO!" Tamaki stalks down the stairs.

"TONO (9)...Do you even know where Raven lives?" The twins ask making him freeze.

"Bakas (10) " Kyoya mutters taking the lead.

Back at Emiko's dorm:  
"So you just square the linear equation to make a-" Mei starts trying to solve her sheets of math homework.

"No no, you have to find Y by using the formula to get the linear function," Haruhi explained for the fifth time.

"No one likes you math," I glare at my own problems.  
"Se-sempai? What are you doing here!" Haruhi cries. We freeze and slowly rotate our heads to our dismay it was the Ouran High School Host Club.

"Why are you guys hanging out in Emi-chan's garage?" Hani questioned making the three girl's twitch in annoyance.

"I. Live. Here." Emiko mentions through gritted teeth. The members paled at that comment.

"MY DARLING NEICE LIVES HERE?! OH THE HORROR!" Tamaki places the back of his palm on his forehead, and dramatically blew into his handkerchief. Emiko walked up to the door, and slammed it shut. She made sure to double lock the door just in case.

"Damn rich bastards..." The girls said in sync stealing Haruhi's line.

"Emiko-san please allow us into your home," Kyoya calmly spoke burning holes at her through the door.

"No," She stubbornly pouted.  
"We will lower Haruhi's debt," He offers making Haruhi give her the puppy dog look.

"Your screwed," Mei points out my resistance to Haruhi's face was wearing thin.

"ALRIGHT DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" I plead undoing the locks.

"Wow there isn't enough room to even move Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed eyeing everything with interest.

"I know I mean what is that small counter doing in a bedroom?" Hikaru retorted while Tamaki was bawling a river.

"I believe that is a low class kitchen provided for her tuition," Kyoya said roaming the house, and jotting down notes.

"No way!" Honey gasps from Mori's shoulder.

"Haruhi do you want to get rid of your debt faster?" Kyoya mentions, she nodded eagerly. "Just have Emiko become our 'dog' excuse me I mean errand girl."

"WHAT WHY THE HELL DO I FUCKING NEED TO BE AN ERRAND GIRL? CAN'T YOU JUST HIRE SOMEONE WHY ME!" Emiko groans dragging her depressed body to the corner near Tamaki.

"Simple really," Kyoya raises his glasses with his index finger," The school is quite fond of commoners. If we have a female commoner as our errand girl males will be intrigued by her, and come to investigate raising our profits by a 20%. And since your job at the café is barely letting you manage to pay for your rent and tuition we will pay a small interest towards this place."

"English please?" The twins ask curiously.

"AH IT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE!" Tamaki leaps out of the corner startling me into having a small heart attack," IF SHE JOINS SHE CAN PAY FOR HER GARAGE- Err... I MEAN HOUSE AND THEN SHE WILL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER."

"Kyoya sempai that doesn't lower Haruhi's debt at all!" Mei complains trying to focus on her homework.

"Well if she somehow makes extra money at the end it will go towards Haruhi's 8,000,000 yen debt," That made Haruhi redirect her puppy dog stare at Emiko.

"KAWAII (11) !" The twins and Tamaki glomb her.

"There is no way in hell i'm going to-"

"We will include a free tabby kitten," Kyoya presses knowing how obsessed she is with animals.

"Why, why must they torture me?" Emiko complains burying her face into her hands.

Outside of her classroom window where all her classmates had their faces pressed to the glass was a sleek black limo. Standing outside of the sun roof was Tamaki and the twins with Hani waving eagerly at Kotoko High.

Kyoya exited the vehicle first. A gentle wind teased his hair. He took off his glasses, and wiped the lenses with a pocket hankie. His onyx eyes flashed towards our direction before carefully putting them back.

Tamaki emerged taking long strokes. He sent a beaming smile, and ran his hand through his golden locks. He had a confident aura that made the females in my glass go gaga.  
The twins walked out leaning casually on each other. Their lips curled upwards when they noticed my embarrassed tint of red coating my tan skin. Their grins were playful, but not trust worthy. They were dragging an annoyed Haruhi behind them.

Mori had to duck to get out. His silent façade, and blank face wasn't abnormal. Hani hugged his long legs then shimmed up so he can sit perched on his shoulders. His deep chocolate eyes were shining with happiness as he waved his bunny around.

They entered the school making whispers and murmurs arise in my class 1-B. Some girls were squealing, and fawning while the guys wanted to punch their pretty faces in.

"I have arrived for you princess," Tamaki's velvet voice rang through the room as he pushed open the door.

"Is he talking about me?"  
"No I bet he was talking to me I am the prettiest!"  
"Those twins are so hot!"  
"Who's the little kid?"

"Emikooooooo!" The twins sang. I paled my tan seemed to wash away at their devilish voice.

"I tried to stop them," Haruhi mumbles in defeat.

"Let us go forth to Ouran Academy our guests await you divine, and exotic princess!" Tamaki dramatically lectures, some death glares were sent my way.

"No!" I scream and dive under a desk trying to avoid my doom.

"The target is being difficult!" The twins motion to my fetal position. I heard someone snap than say "Mori-sempai".

I was suddenly hauled onto someone who I assume is Mori's shoulder. Wait if I'm in the air...and I'm wearing my school's uniform a sailor's outfit with a short skirt...

"Hey are you aware your undergarments say Thursday when it is only Tuesday?" Kyoya questions. My face blew up in ten different shades of red.

"We see London! We see France! WE SEE RAVEN'S UNDERPANTS!" The twins sing.

"What are you guys talking abou- Oh Emiko has pink lace panties!" Hani cries their faces flushing as well.

"I got legs i'll walk their Mori-sempai..."

* * *

**I'm very determined to take it slower in this story. I also really really want to try completing this story. Anyways...HOPE YOU LIKE DIS! And I'm sorry if I get any of the meanings below wrong please correct me if I am wrong!**

**(1):_Kotatsu is a Japanese table that is set on the floor, and used in the winter. _**

**(2):_Miso soup is a Japanese soup that contains soy beans and vegetables._**

**(3):_I'm not exactly sure if they used spoons, but I don't really think you can eat soup with chopsticks so..._**

**(4):_In Japan I think when you introduce people you introduce them by last name first then first name. Ex) Kohaku Emiko _**

**(5):_I put when the twins talk in unison in bold. Sorry if it bugs you, but it helps me keep track of which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru._**

**(6):_I can't find what the heights of everyone is so I put a random height. She is a little shorter than the twins and Haruhi, and a little taller than Hani._**

**(7):_Football as in soccer, not the American one where you tackle people._**

**(8):_Ok so in the manga there is a girl named Mei. A few differences like Honey is called Hani. I'll try to explain it further later in this story._**

**_(9): Tono is king I think..._**

**_(10):Bakas is plural of idiots.._**

**_(11):Kawaii is cute BTW HARUHI IS SO ADORABLE!_**


	2. Chapter 2 Adoption

"Oh Raven can you get us more Héscafe? **(1)**" The twins sing from their table.

I rushed towards them not amused at their annoying antics. I had to remain in my "Commoner's Public School Uniform" so I won't get mistaken as a guest. The twins who I can almost tell apart were putting me through hell. Kaoru was a pit more sympathetic unlike his demon brother.

"Get it yourself," I mumble underneath my breath before plopping the tray onto their table.

"Emi? Do you want to take a break?" Haruhi said, staring at my crippled body laying on the tile floor.

"Haruhi-kun is so caring!" One of her guests swooned.

"Do you think they're commoner friends?" her friend whispered.

"Emiko!" I stand up searching for the caller. Tamaki snapped his fingers making me drag my exhausted body to my designator.

"Yes?" Exasperation invading my sighs.

"What _is _that?" A girl with bleached hair eyed me, her friends snickered in the back.

"I'm a human," I plainly respond making her roll her eyes and stick her nose in the air.

"Emiko my precious niece who graced us with her presence would you by kind enough to fetch us some instant coffee?" Tamaki squeals grabbing me in his suffocating grip.

"I w-would I-if I can a-actually b-breath!"

"Sempi don't kill Emi!" Haruhi's voice makes him drop me and tend to his princesses or like what me and Mei call some of them "their bitches".

I slowly make my way to the cabinets containing pastries freshly wrapped, over priced tea sets, and discounted instant coffee. Pushing a cart towards it I set the autumn collection of tea on it. I place slices of strawberry cheesecakes on the china. My hands grip the tea pot filled to the brim with hot water, and pour the steaming liquid into orange trimmed tea cups. Getting a small tea spoon I put one spoon in each cup, and make my sluggish hand stir them. I roll the cart to each table putting a cup of tea on each table receiving a couple thank yous.

Uneasily I push the cart towards the devils' tables. My blue narrowed eyes take a precaution making sure I won't interrupt their strange incest act. I place four small coasters onto the lace covered table, and carefully put each cup down. 'Now all I have to do is leave'.

"Tsk tsk. My little kitten is trying to leave to soon," Hikaru teases grabbing my collar and forcing me to sit in the middle of their curious guests.

"Your little kitten? What...w-what about me Hikaru?" Kaoru's eyes began to water, I rolled my eyes.

"She's simply a pet no-one can replace you dear brother," Hikaru assures inches away from his younger brother's face.

"Go be gay somewhere else!" I complain trying to rid that disturbing scene from my head, but to no success. I heard some fangirls gasp.

"We prefer homosexual," The twins smirk.

"Good for you guys I got work to do," I escape from their clutches balancing to trays on my arms. I tumble forward tripping on an object, and land in a heap of mess on the ground. I heard laughter echoing around me as I sat up confusion evident on my face. I raise my eyes a little to see a strawberry cake splattered onto my head.

"Are you ok Emiko?!" Tamaki screeches, over the twins laughter that is.

"Emi-chan are you ok? Do we have any more cake?!" Nice to know you care Hani. I search around for the object that slipped me. Aha! I spot a banana peel and swipe it off the floor. I stare at it blankly.

"Banana peel? Emiko doesn't even like bananas!" Haruhi giggles.

"Damn it all..." I explode into laughter along with her at a memory that kept the hosts and their guests in the dark.

"I - still - can't - believe- Mei - did - that!" Haruhi manages to say between laughter.

"I- know- I- smelt- like- bananas- for- 2- weeks!"

"I don't even want to know," Kyoya shakes his head and evacuated the scene.

"Hey Emi you should take your hair out of it's bun," Kaoru suggests.

"Ya it's going to get stuck in your hair, and besides we never saw your hair down," Hikaru agrees.

"I'll just go wash it out in the sink," I gesture towards the kitchen and make a bee line for it.

* * *

"I wouldn't follow her you two!" Haruhi warns trailing after her friend with a towel.

"Oh well," They shrug following her along with the hosts and guests. Emiko was washing her hair in the sink. The only thing off was that the whole sink was black.

"Here's a towel Emi," Haruhi offers her a white fluffy towel. Emi got up from under her crouched position her pin straight raven hair flew out in a curtain that appeared to look like silk sending droplets of water everywhere.

"Y-your hair-" Everyone gaped. It went to her rump silky, and smooth. It was cut into layers. Her front bangs hid her eyebrows, but not her irises that were a silver blue. Her tan made her look especially exotic a mix of Hispanic and European tan skin.

"Yes what's wrong with it?" Emiko impatiently snapped.

"It's so long!" The twins coo swarming her with questions.

"Kawaii!" Some girls squeal, however some sent murderous glares at the girl getting swooned and fawned.

"Arigato **(2)**" She gratefully accepts the compliments before tying her hair into a side pony tail, and resuming her job.

"My daughter is so dazzling. She blinds people with her beauty! Oh how could I not notice her goddess like looks?" Tamaki brags to random guests as Haruhi and Emiko face palm.

"I thought I was his niece?" Emi sigh in confusion serving Haruhi's guests with cakes and beverages.

"I don't know sempai has issues," Haruhi bluntly replies offering her a seat near her.

"Are you and Haruhi dating?" Some girl with brown ringlets and hazel eyes blurts out to their amusement and discomfort.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" A sound of a motor rumbled through the room as a girl on a spinning platform emerged from the earth. She was wearing the Ouran Academy uniform with a large red bow planted in her brown hair.

One question rang through Emiko's head. 'What the fuck is happening?!'

"Emiko!" She sprang to my side, and hugged my arm like a leach.

"I'm sorry miss who are you?" I nervously try squirming out of her grasp.

"You are Haruhi's best friend! Although many girls would consider you competition I don't!" She explains making Emi irritated.

"Thanks!" She sarcastically replies.

"It's simple really! You are bisexual meaning you have an interest in both females and males! Though you prefer females for their delicate feelings you had 2 girlfriends before and 1 boyfriend!" She squeals.

"And?" She raises an eyebrow unawares to the gasping hosts, (excluding Haruhi), who were opening their mouths and closing them like goldfish.

"Hey what happened to the guests?" Haruhi stares around noticing the twins ushering out flabbergasted females.

"I'M ADOPTING YOU POOR COMMONER!" That left everyone in the room paralyzed. 'How did things end up like this?' Emiko helplessly thought.

"What do you mean adopt Emi-chan?" Hani questions titling his head to the side.

"She's a lesbian!" The twins were now attending to their massive nose bleeds as Emiko rolls her eyes. They don't see me having nosebleeds at their twincest.

"Emiko Kohaku is technically supposed to be in Foster Care or adoption since her legal guardians have been found dead. Foster care is unaware that she is only 15 and living by herself without someone 18 or older," Kyoya explains, " I would of used that as black mail so she would have no choice, but to join the Host Club however I took a friendlier reproach."

"I don't see how bribing her is any better," Haruhi bitterly replies shaking her head.

"Were going to have so much fun playing virt-"

"OTAKU (3)?!" I wheeze before retreating behind the bleeding twins, "Haruhi I don't want to be adopted by that girl!"

Haruhi's eyes were sympathetic. Than a glint of recognition flashed in her brown orbs. She has an idea! She shook her head ridding herself of whatever she was plotting.

"Haruhi Fujioka kitchen now!" I plead dragging her away from the bickering otaku and shadow king. Who were politely shooting down each other's ideas.

"Can't you adopt me?!" I plead getting on my knees. Her eyes widened in shock struggling to get the appropriate words out of her mouth.

"Well I'm really sorry there is no room-"

"Right I'm sorry I was just panicking about me having to call that otaku my sister," I apologize bowing lowly to my friend who nervously told me to cut it out.

"I was thinking about a plan that would give you a better place to live at a small cost," Haruhi mentions getting my attention," here is the plan."

In the music room:  
"HARUHI I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! D-DO Y-YOU K-KNOW H-HOW M-M-MUCH I MISS T-THEM?!" Sobs were heard through out the kitchen catching everyone's attention and making them surround the door to hear the conversation better.

"I know," Haruhi tries calming down the hiccupping girl.

"I just can't stand the thought of calling anyone else 'mom' or 'dad' anymore," came a feeble voice tugging on the heartstrings of the hosts and Renge.

"What about Tamaki do you consider him as a father figure?" Haruhi questions. The hosts excluding Tamaki and Renge exchanged disbelieving glances.

"I do..." Was her unexpected reply," But that's the problem daddy...he only sees me as...as ...his NIECE!"

"Shhh it's okay," Haruhi murmurs.

Everyone outside the door glanced at Tamaki's mortified face. He had tears trickling down his ivory skin.

"My precious daughter! Daddy is so sorry! Daddy loves you so much!" Tamaki busted through the doors noticing the girls huddled up on the kitchen floor. Scooping up Emiko he ran off to the adoption center with Kyoya tailing after them.

"That idiot bought it," Kyoya sighs," René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine!"

Tamaki halts his heels scraping against the floor. "Yes momma?"

"Your dad can adopt Emiko if he wishes to, but you are underage to be her legal dad," Kyoya points out making Tamaki freeze.

"That's okay Tamaki you can be my onii-san (4), and my father figure," Emi sniffles, Tamaki's steps turned into a full out run with the host club hot on their heels.

"Haruhi I never imagined you would create such a manipulative plan," Kyoya compliments Haruhi who had a gentle smile on her face.

"Onii-san where are we going?" Emiko questions arms latched onto Tamaki's neck.

"Don't worry my precious daughter I shall save you from your parent's mournful clutches as they have not seen the light yet, but don't you fret!" How the hell am I supposed to know what that means!

"Oh thank you onii-san!" I praise hoping I said the right thing. We dash through the hall towards the door labeled 'Souh'.

"Wow your so rich you have your own classrooms?" I marveled. Damn rich bastards. I examine all the paintings gawking at everything.

"You poor poor thing!" Tamaki clutches me closer swinging the door opened. My eyes meet what appears to be an older looking Tamaki with a brown hue colored eyes typing away on his computer. Tamaki sets me down on his desk which I disapprove. Several minutes pass as I hear the Tick tock Tic Tock coming from the bell tower as I just stare at the middle aged man who stares back at me. I blink. He blinks. I blink twice. He blinks.

"FATHER I AM ADOPTING HER!" Tamaki shouts, I cough awkwardly realizing I was sprawled on his desk. Getting off, and bowing I try explaining myself.

"Tamaki you shouldn't try claiming people like that," the man teases.

"Wha father you have it all wrong!" Tamaki stutters as the host club enters the room.

"What a pervert!" The twins shake their head along with Haruhi who sends him a disgusted look.

"I swear Haruhi I wasn't going to you have to believe me!" Tamaki wails into Mori's shoulder.

"Do you want Bun-Bun?" Hani offers.

"Kyoya would you care to explain this?" Mr. Souh interrogates amusement dancing around in his eyes at his son's pain.

"Well you see Mr. Souh Emiko here is an acquaintance of the host club. It was brought to our attention that her parents were found dead a couple years ago, and since she isn't eighteen she needs a legal guardian. Since she isn't fond of foster care or adoption Tamaki was wondering if you would take her in your care since he is too young to do so," Kyoya said, plastering a smile on his face that sent chills down everyone's spine.

"I see."

"Dad can we keep her please please pretty please with a cherry on top!?" Tamaki pleads getting on his knees.

"Sempai she isn't a dog," Haruhi says aggravated.

"Sure!" That one word sent everyone smiling until," But since I am going to adopt you would you mind telling me about your parents?"

My family. He wants to know what happened to them. Seems only fair right? I felt my self tremble slightly before taking a seat on the couch. Everyone crowded slightly.

"U-um...can- can only my future family stay?" I got several protests," Please..."

"Should I stay?" Haruhi asked escorting everyone out of the door. I shake my head seeing her concerned face, "Ok then."

"Well I'll make it s-sound like a story," I smiled gently at their faces," That way it won't sound like reality."

Flashback:

"_Mother?" A four-year-old girl tugged at her "mom's" apron._

_"What do you want?!" she snarled at her child. The child didn't flinch a bit she was used to her mother's hostile behavior._

_"Why you no like me?" She questioned her mom's eyes burning with such passion...a passion that was hatred._

_"You were unwanted," A deeper voice came. Her step-dad has emerged. He was loaded with money. Her mom left her biological dad, and was blinded by the money her new husband provided. She thought it was love._

_"Oh hi Mister," She greeted then fled the scene to play by herself like usual._

_She was in class one day when the principal called her out to his office. Getting into her limo that was sent to her kindergarten class she arrived at the hospital. Her mom was pregnant, and she was 5 days past her due date. Walking into the room to see her mom smiling at a baby girl she thought she was finally accepted into her family. She was wrong terribly wrong._

_"GET THE FUCK OUT YOU PEICE OF TRASH I DON'T WANT WHATEVER ISSUES YOU CONTAIN TO BE CONTANGIOUS TO MY ONLY DAUGHTER!"_

_"Rosalina don't look at her," Her mother exclaims. The young girl grew up to become very protective of her younger sister Rose. Her mom tried to tear them apart, but it wasn't possible. They lived in America until Rose was 4 years old and she was 8._

_One night her step-dad walked in the room. Their mother was supervising the maids and their so called dad was reeking of alcohol, but was still sober. He stalked up to Rose who left her slobbery toys on the floor, and attempted to swing a fist at her. The unloved little girl interrupted trying to keep her happiness away from any harm._

_"NO!" She cried throwing herself in front of the puzzled girl," You can hurt me, but not her!"_

_He pondered over her words before his lips curled upwards into a merciless smile. He agreed to the deal before dragging her away to the basement were her shouts couldn't be heard. He pulled out a small packet. The abused girl tilted her head at him still innocent. He tore of her clothes than slipped the packet on. What happened next? He raped her._

_Each night was the same getting bruises over healing scars, and scars over purple flesh. That is until her mother accidentally walked into the scene. It was like a switch was flicked on, and she wasn't blind any more._

_"Stop! GET OFF OF HER!" She shrieked dropping her cell phone." GET OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!"_

_"Oh," He raised an amused eyebrow from on top of the crying girl," Now you care?"_

_He took a bloody, and rusted knife and stabbed her in the stomach. The girl watched horrified unable to move. One slash. Two slashes. Five slashes. Thirteen slashes. She went limb, all color fading away from her like the crimson red blood seeping out of her white blouse. He had a servant bury her in the backyard, and he was sworn to secrecy._  
_He was very happy basking in her sadness and mourning for her mother who finally accepted her. But she accepted her helpless daughter a little too late._

_She was at school in the fourth grade when she got called to the office again. She was nervous expecting to be fraud for some crime she didn't commit. What news she received was much worse though. Her sister was in the hospital on the verge of life or death. She raced to the hospital, and examined the last ray of happiness through a glass. Her skin pale, no sign of life. She would have been convinced she was dead if it wasn't for the heart monitor which faintly moved from the green streak._

_"Who did this to you Rosey," She whispered longing for the warmth of her sister's hugs._

_"I thought you would be smarter than that child," Her step-dad smirked. Her knees felt weak, and she collapsed to the floor pounding on the floor in the hospital._

_"WE HAD A DEAL!" Hot tears hit the floor forming a pool of water, "Why w-why would you kill your own flesh and b-blood?!"_

_He just chuckled, " Because she was making you happy."_

_Later she was informed that her sister was shipped to a hospital in Japan since their medicine was more advanced. Leaving behind her maniac dad who was on the run since the cops found out he murdered his wife, she tried desperately to get to Japan without getting caught by anyone. She smuggled herself onto the plane claiming her mom was a random sleeping woman. She also warned that she was pregnant, and get's no sleep so awaking her would be bad for her health. The naïve flight attendant bought the lie, and allowed her to board the flight to Japan._

_Every night she would race between alleys locating hospitals and asking the same question. "Is anyone under the name Rosalina here?" Each reply was hopeless either 'no' or 'yes'. They would always turn out to not be her Rosalina._  
_She lost all hope, and was suffering fatigue. Her limbs showed through her ragged clothes. She ran into a girl holding hands with an older looking version of her. They both had brown eyes and hair._

_"Hi I'm Haruhi Fujioka," She introduces her to her mom as well._

_"Hi I'm hungry!" She blurts making the duo laugh, " I'm sorry my name is Emiko."_

_"We'll call you Emi for short!" Her mom ruffles my untidy hair smiling at my fragile frame. _

* * *

**_(1):Hescafè is the brand of instant coffee that was shown in the first episode. I was supposed to be symbolizing the actual brand Nescafé._**

**_(2):Arigato means thank you in Japanese. Though I may have gotten the spelling wrong. _**

**_Special thanks to EllieLissieA for being my first reviewer! :D  
_**

**_(3):Otaku is a person who is a supreme fan and sometimes applies games or any form of fantasies into real life._**

**_(4):Nii-san or anything I think with 'nii' means older brother_**


	3. Chapter 3 Footie pajamas

**JUST NOTICED I NEVER DID A DISCLAIMER! D: **

**Tamaki: HOW CAN YOU FORGET?!**

**Haruhi: Inside voices please sempai!**

**Emiko: So who does the disclaimer?!**

**Kyoya: This author doesn't own us. **

**Twins: That's right we're our own people!**

**Mori:...Mitsukuni?**

**Emiko: I think he died from overeating...Special thanks to Darkx1xAngel for being my very first follower! And to miki725 for faving! Thanks guys :D**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN DIS SHIT!**

**Twins: Don't go calling us shit! **

**Hani: Naughty disclaimer tsk tsk.**

**"This is where I bid you adué my darling daughter!" Mr. Sou-I mean dad-exited the limo. My silver like eyes bulges at of their sockets. Sure I rode limos back then, and had two or three servants in my old two story house, but this _this was just ridiculous! _It was a ignoramus mansion based off of roman architecture with pillars supporting the foundation. Rows and rows of hundreds of servants and maids lined outside.  
**

"B-but Mr. So- I mean father,"I call out earning his attention before he vanished into his home,"Where do me and Tamaki stay?"

"Oh in mansion #2," he chuckles as my jaw hits the limo floor with a '_thud_'. That wasn't possible was it?!

The driver sped along with me hyperventilating, and Tamaki my official brother was about to explode from excitement.

"Oh I'm so glad were siblings now! I can't have my little sister do-" I zoned out his useless babbling occasionally adding a 'Really' or 'Yea' in appropriate places. I was still shell shocked. We arrived at what appeared to be a replica at the house we just left from. "AND that my precious sister is why you agreed to be my guest and designate your fellow sibling!"

"Yup sure think Tamaki-kun," _Why not amuse him? _

"Great! Oh and by the way you will now be attending Ouran Academy with me tomorrow! You'll be in class 1-A with my daughter Haruhi!" He smiles opening the vehicle's door, and pushing my marble body that was frozen with excitement through the elegant double doors.

"Welcome back Master Tamaki!" His employees echoed in sync towards him. Their curious eyes turned towards my shell shocked body.

"Is she your girlfriend Master Tamaki?" An old lady quizzically scanned me, my mouth opened and closed trying to form the right words.

"Wh-a," He sputtered face turning beet red," No she's my imouto**(1)**!"

"Master Tamaki has a sister?"

"They look nothing alike!"

"Look at her long hair it goes to mid-waist even in a pony tail!"

The front door had a carpet that appeared to be mahogany rolled out with several gold swirls imprinted on it. There was a polished marble floor, and small ivory tables with decorative vases placed on them. Abstract paintings hung on the creamy walls.

"Is she foreign?"

"Yes Yes! Father has took this mere hopeless child into his arms, and adopted her. We may not be related by blood, but we're related by heart!" His dramatic speech made me amused as his workers erupted into an applause.

"Obaasan**(2) **is it always this lively?" I laugh, Tamaki was twirling around the mansion explaining to me were each painting, and decorative vase was.

"Indeed," She smiled at me placing her hands within the sleeves of her kimono **(3)**.

"My darling sister let me show you more!" He sighs dragging me by the hand, and up the grand stairs. Several rooms were on either sides of the hallway. All of a sudden my breath is knocked out by a giant fur ball. A slobbery tongue repeatedly assaults my face.

"Antoinette! Bad girl!" Tamaki scolds the golden lab **(4)**. He stopped his scolding when he noticed I was laughing. With a baffled expression he watched me, and his dog cheerfully tackle each other, "Wait no Emiko, Antoinette! you'll get hurt!"

"Don't worry Nii-san**(5)**! That's how dogs play around sometimes!" I assure scratching her forehead to make her bark, and thump her tail loudly on the floor.

"Wow my imouto sure knows a lot about animals!" he praises admiration sparkling in his violet eyes.

"Antoinette..."I whisper a grin forming on my lips,"Such a pretty name."

"Thank you," he smiles back in return before resuming his tour, "This is your room right across from mine! That way we can have sleepovers! Oh the joy!"

He places a hand on a set of french doors before pushing them open. _WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THE SIZE?! THIS HAS TO BE A JOKE! _

"_Tamaki?_" I sweetly ask gaining his attention," WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

The room itself was gigantic. The walls were painted a dark green shitty color. Inside the vacant room was a single large cardboard box. My eye twitched in annoyance at my so called "room".

"What don't you love it?! Kyoya told me to make you feel more homey I should rearrange your room to your customs!" Tamaki beams, I sigh in annoyance.

"_Thanks_," I reply through gritted teeth allowing sarcasm to flow through every word," But as much as I..._love _what you've done can you make it like any other room in this estate? I wouldn't want... unmatched the rooms."

"AH okay as you wish!" Tamaki happily flips open his cellphone, and dozens of construction workers swarm into the room with buckets of paint and wood. I blink. Everything was done within a millisecond. A large king sized bed was in the center on a small stage. Small lights installed in the stage of red, purple, blue, pink, and orange shown on it. The bed had a silk comforter which was dark purple with black lacy designs on it. It had dozens of pillows that were in a range of white ivory plush pillows to furry violet pillows. I had white carpet that had no visible stains. There was a walk in closet filled with designer clothes some labels read _Hitachiin _on them. There was a ironed still in the plastic Ouran Academy female outfit that was less revealing than my public school one which I was currently wearing. I hesitantly opened the bathroom. There was a huge Jacuzzi/bath in the middle. A glass shower on the side filled with scented shampoos and conditioners. Fluffy towels on a rack. A lavender hamper. Ivory double sinks with golden handles. _Mom I died, and went to heaven._

"THANKS SO MUCH NII-SAN!" I hug him which he happily returns.

* * *

**Monday (she spent two days at the Souh mansion):**

"How is it I still manage to get lost in here?" I was now in the many halls of the Souh mansion. My navigation skills...suck. If only god made me with a gps installed so I wouldn't spend hours of my life pointlessly wandering around places dazed.

"Oh Miss Souh!" A maid my age stared at me in surprise as I accidentally walked into the laundry room. She was ironing what looked like Tamaki's underpants covered in teddy bears, "How may I assist you?"

"Errrr i'm kind of what's the word...lost?" I sheepishly smile making her giggle.

"Follow me Mistress to the dining hall if you may?" She leads me out of the room down flights of stairs,"Here we are! Master Tamaki was about to send Mister Otori's private police squad to look for you."

"OH MY DEAR SISTER I ALMOST DIED OF GRIEF FROM NOT BEING ABLE TO SEE YOUR HEAVENLY SMILE!" Tamaki sweeps me into a hug making me and the maid sweat-drop.

"Thanks for helping me find my way," I bow to her,"What's your name?"

"O-oh my name it's Akiko," She blushes before rushes to tend to the garden in the back.

"Ah have a seat Emi-chan!" Tamaki pleads still in his footie pajamas that were sky blue.

"Tamaki i'm going to be late to my first day of school!" I complain scarfing down my omelet before rushing out the door with Tamaki hot on my heels.

"Ahem," Obaasan coughs standing in front of the front door," Young master and mistress are you forgetting something?"

We exchange looks before rushing upstairs to change out of our pajamas.

-At School-

"Are you nervous? Do you need water?!" Tamaki kept pestering me. I scanned the classroom labels trying to find 1-A. Feeling triumph that I haven't gotten lost I inched closer to my new classroom,"Should I go in there with you? Should I flunk-"

"Bye nii-chan," I peck him on his cheek watching him blare a whole different shade of scarlet. Rolling my eyes I enter the classroom feeling the chatter, and lively buzz vanish.

"HEY HARUHI!" I wave frantically at her. Giggling she waves back with the twins latched on her. She glares at them before finishing the worksheet placed in front of her.

"How does she know Haruhi-kun?"

Kun? Oh yeah Haruhi's cross-dressing. Awkward.

"Look at how hideously she tries pulling off that dress!"

"What's wrong with her posture? She obviously lacks manners,"

Maybe I should stop hunching over. Mr. Souh says that I will end up like an old woman if I keep at that.  
"Introduce yourself," Yurza-sensei, a balding, short, plump man shuffled his papers from behind his oak desk with the latest high-tech computer money can buy.

"My name is Emiko Kohaku!" I smile earning a few in return, but mostly glares or snorts, "Souh."

Thousands of hands shot up. I pointed at a female with brown locks, and hazel eyes.

"Are you married to Tamaki?!" She gasps along with the rest of the class, (excluding Haruhi and the twins who were laughing their asses off at me possibly marrying that idiot.)

"Yeah...no. I'm his sister. Half sister I suppose," I explain earning a few sighs of relief. Girls still had a murderous, blood-thirsty look on their perfect faces.

"Take a seat behind the Hitachiins and Fujioka. I'm excusing myself to the bathroom," His chair screeches, and he slams the door behind him. Immediatly the class starts feeding each other gossip, and rumors when I take a seat behind the trio.

"It seems like all this class does is talk until their throats run dry Haruhi," I complain she nods in agreement.

"What else are we supposed to do at school?" The twins ask in unison. Hikaru was balancing a pencil on his nose, and Koaru was cheering his mirror image on.

"I don't know learn?" I retort sneaking a glance at Haruhi's paper to copy down her chicken scrawls. I squint my eyes at her microscopic writing.

"Please," Hikaru snorts, "That would explain why your copying down Haruhi's homework."

"Ah well you see," I sheepishly smile at my friend who had a scowl on her face,"I'm no good at math."

"I'm not doing math," Haruhi sweat-drops making the auburn brothers laugh.

"What are you doing to your arm?!" Haruhi shouts. I glance down to my toned arm seeing it covered in ink. The word's Mitsukini etched all over my arm.

My eyes widen.

"WHAT THE HELL HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!" I wail making them sweat-drop.

Third person:  
"Isn't she being a little over dramatic?" Kaoru chuckles watching the girl scream at the floor.

"She has major issues Haruhi," Hikaru sighs leaning on the shorter girl.

"As if I don't know," Haruhi's brown eyes sparkle in recognition," You don't think that she likes Hani-sempai?!"

"Oh boy. This sounds like its a lot of trouble for the happy couple!" The twins grin ear to ear, "If we're involved that is!"

"AND THAT'S WHY I MUST FIND MITSUKUNI-SEMPAI AND FEED HIM TO A WOLF! WAIT WHY DID I SAY HIS FIRST NAME?!" She sobs into her handkerchief she mysteriously pulled from her bra.

"What do girls keep in their?" Hikaru shudders.

"The female population really needs a better place for their things," Kaoru pales watching Emiko pull out a Kleenex box.

The Hitachiins glance at Haruhi who is intently watching how many objects the girl pulls out of her C sized bra.

* * *

**(1):_Imouto is what I believe little sister in Japanese!_**

**(2):_Obaasan is refereed to elder woman._**

**(3):_A traditional Japanese dress?_**

**(4):_ I'm pretty sure his dog is a lab..._**

**(5):_Nii-san is another word for older brother also Nii-chan ect. _**

**DONE! Next chapter she goes to Ouran Academy! Will Renge still stalk her? Will she make enemies? **

**Mei: Will you shut up?!**

**Me: Well then...**


	4. Chapter 4 Hostclub?

"Wow who would have thought that you would be a pervert Raven," Hikaru snickers letting an impish grin invade his face.

"Put a sock in it Hikaru!" She snaps back making Haruhi sweat-drop.

"I'm Kaoru!" Hikaru protests, Haruhi shakes her head finishing up the rest of her homework so she can get a head start at the sale after school. _Half off: __**Salmon!**_

"Yes, and I'm a retarded penguin,"Emiko snorts. They looked at her with a (wtf) look on their faces.

"She got the retarded part right," Kaoru murmurs to his enraged (and slightly confused) older brother.

"How could you tell the difference?" Hikaru questions," Only Haruhi can!"

"You're more what's the word..."Emiko revises her words carefully considering them,"More annoying."

"She has a point there," Haruhi mumbles under her breath somehow the twins catch every single movement from her as cute, and immediately latch on her petite frame.

"So what do we do all day?" Emi questions staring at the chattering students the four learned to adapt to tuning them out.

"I don't know..."Kaoru stares around bored.

"We could always dress you two up?" The twins offer in sync to the girls distaste.

"In your dreams," they nonchalantly replied crushing their dreams.

* * *

**(AmAzInG tImE SkIp)**

"You made a homemade bento?" Emiko asked Haruhi who was happily munching away with her friend in an abanded classroom.

"Mhm," she replies a fork stuffed in her mouth.

"Targets: Sited!"

Bags swished over them made from pure silk. The crimson ribbons at the ends tightened, and they were hauled over something's shoulder. Or in this case two somethings. They were off at lightening speed dropped roughly on the ground. The two women thrashed around wildly in the bag lacking oxygen. _'Once I get my hands on them,' Haruhi murderously scowled. 'Are these real silk bags? Maybe if I get out I can actually have it to start my rock collection," Emiko thoughts ran wild._

"Targets:Captured!" Two mischievous voices rang from behind the creamy golden designed french doors. Haruhi rolls her eyes entering, and deserting her confused friend in a sack. Emiko squirms around some more until the poorly tied knot becomes undone.

"Haruhi?" She calls staring around. She makes a full circle before coming to a conclusion. She. Was. **Ditched**. Placing her palms on the golden handles she pushes the doors open ready to cuss off everyone.

"Welcome."

She spazzed out. Out of everything god could have threw at her it had to be a blinding light. Rose petals of pure red (that the twins had to dip in a bucket of paint each morning for Kyoya) assaulted her face with streaks of crimson. The fragrance of strong cheap coffee made her queasy. The worst part was her brother who had his half lidded eyes surrounded by men (and Haruhi) wearing toga. Blood collected to her face as she noticed the half-naked men with toned chests (and Haruhi) and gushed out of her nose.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She cries before fainting of blood lost.

"Emiko," A melody of harmonious voices ring in her ears. A light rushed into her squinted eyes. And then she noticed it. The Urine Kost Brunch. _Or_ was it Ouran Bost Dub? Like it made any difference.

They were lacking clothing. Well except for Haruhi of course. She was still in her uniform concern written across her delicate features. The twins were laughing, Honey was crying me a river (**A/N: Love that song! XD**) and Mori was watching with the Shadow King. That just left Tamak-

"MY DARLING IMOUTU ARE YOU DYING? DO YOU NEED A BLOOD TRANSFER I SHALL PROVIDE. I. I TAMAKI SOUH VOLUNTEER AS A TRIBUTE!"

"NOWS NOT THE TIME TO BE MAKING HUNGER GAMES REFRENCES!" She scowls bolting upright, " AND WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THE LACK OF CLOTHING?!"

"And apparently," Kaoru laughs.

"The lack of blood," Hikaru smirks before erupting into guffaws with his mirror image. She glared at them. Even THE Shadow King was a bit impressed by her imitating look she pulled off with her silver blue eyes. She even made icebergs cold with fear.

"WERE SORRY PLEASE SPARE US!" The twins frantically bowed to the ice princess. She picked herself off the ground wiping the blood collecting at her upper lip off with her poor excuse of a dress.

"S-she," Tamaki twitched paling at the sight of his little sister,"just wiped it on her sleeve. THAT ISN'T LADY LIKE AT ALL. KYOYA HURRY AND CONTACT AN ETIQUETTE COURSE FOR THIS MAIDEN WHO STRAYED OFF THE RIGHT PATH. I'M SO SORRY MY DARLING IMOUTU!"

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" The two siblings bickered back and forth.

"Welcome," She heard the voices say to the guests filing in, but that didn't stop her and Tamaki's arguing one bit.

"BEAUTY SHOULD BE TO THEIR HEARTS' DESIRE!"

"Not if you're half-naked."

"Ah what's wrong with showing a little skin that lets their fantasies run wild?"

"Their fantasies will run _too _wild."

"This wardrobe piece helps inspire imagination!"

"There's not that much imagination to leave up to your guests..."

"BUT WE STILL LOOK BEAUTIFULIER IN THIS!"

"Tamaki "Beautifulier" isn't a real word. And if you were actually beautiful you wouldn't have to bribe them with your body. How disgraceful you're not my role model anymore Nii-san."

"NO I'M SORRY IMOUTO!"

"Senpai that's really disgusting of you, and I thought you were a really humble man," Haruhi shook her head the Hitachiins laughter echoing in the back. In seas of yellow there was a group of laddies in 7 different sections.

"Haruhi?" Emiko questions in the kitchen helping prepare snacks and beverages for the females. They poured boiling water into expensive sets of tea cups.

"Yes?" She replied stirring each cup with a table-spoon.

"What is this club-"

Thunderous footsteps rang throughout as they approached the kitchen door. Throwing them open was the members, and a very idiotic president wielding a rose as a weapon.

"The Ouran High School Host Club is whe-"

"Just get to the point I don't got all day, Mei is going to kill me if I don't make it to her house in time," Emiko huffed in annoyance.

"Oh I forgot about that!" Haruhi wails making the trio glomb her, "But I have a sal- I'll just go I cherish my life too much."

"It's a club that socializes with females to ensure their happiness," Kyoya butts in, "It's separated into hosts that each occupy a 'type' that the costumers request of their liking. The types include the "Wild Type" Mori-senpai who is paired up with his cousin Honey the "Lolita" type. Then there is the two Hitachiin brothers who are the "Devil Type or Mischievous Type". They both do their 'Forbidden Brotherly Love' act. Then there is Haruhi the "Natural Type". I'm the "Cool Type" and the idiot is the 'Prince Type.'"

"How does Kyoya speaking cause her to have a nose bleed?" Kaoru whispers to his brother who shrugs unlike Haruhi who sighs.

"THAT'S NOT IT! You guys are still lacking clothing and Honey-senpai has a nice ch- WHAT THE HELL?!" She bites her tongue.

"Mori, Mori, ...Mori-senpai!" The twins hiss at their senpai who was clearly ignoring them. With a sigh he turned around to face the duo. He rose a black eyebrow, unlike his cousin who was curiously hopping with anticipation "WE HAVE TO TALK TO YOU...IN PRIVATE!"

With a protective glance at his cousin who had laddies swooning over how cute he looked while eating the cake Emiko served him he nodded, and rose from his seat. The twins tugged impatiently at his arms dragging him outside. Takashi just walked out into the hall.

"..."

"Guess what~" Kaoru sang.

"...what."

"We think we know who the commoner likes!" Hikaru giggled making Mori curious as to why they're dragging him outside. 'No way,'he thought to himself a light pink coating his face,'Emiko likes me? Or Haruhi? How should I let them down gently by not returning-'

"Honey-sempai!~" He shrugs at his younger club mates before retreating.

"Wow that was lame he didn't do anything," Hikaru sighs staring around for some type of entertainment.

"That's it were officially-" Kaoru places his folded pale hands beneath his head.

"Bored." Everyone inside suddenly felt a chill down their they created a form of entertainment. Public embarrassment towards Emiko. And since she was Tamaki's legal little sister would depress him as well. That's a bonus..why not kill two birds with one stone?

"Why do I suddenly feel cold?" Haruhi mutters while I place the tea down on a table containing three girls. They appear to be the most normal of the fangirls...or as normal as they get.

"Oh Raveeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnn!" My personal make-my-life-a-living-shit duo stroll up to me. I rubbed my arms faster as Haruhi fled only to get harassed by my dare I say it...brother. Their eyes had a demonic glint, and they infiltrated their prey by their massive height advantage.

"Let's play a game," Hikaru tried to suggest innocently, but let's face it 10 years of an acting school and he won't even get his ass close to innocent.

"It's called the f-" Kaoru continued.

"No." I try escaping my doom until their out-stretched arms tugged me back.

"Were playing the find-out-what-your-weakness-is-so-we-can-NOT-black mail-you!"Hikaru grins an untrustworthy smile.

"Heelllllpppp Haruhiiiiii!" She dashes away still recovering from the headache they caused this morning.

"Takashi!" No reply was given since he was cleaning off all the strawberry sauce that stuck on Honey's face.

"...Kyoya?" I gulp my heels digging into the tile floor as the Hitachiin brothers waltz out the door. He smiles in my direction. YES I'm SAVED!

"It would be beneficial," He fixes his glasses in an angle that sends a blinding glare in my direction,"To know your weakness."

Moving my head frantically to my last resort...Tamaki.

"Tamaki-san! Save me!"I plead. He hopped over from plucking his collection of mushrooms and rushed to my aid.

"Oh Kaoru do you know where Haruhi went?"

"Why no dear brother Hikaru for all I know Mei-chan could of fed her clothes to a turtle, and that turtle could of taken a number 2, and a dog started munching on it, then a hawk swoops down from the sky and takes the dog, and feeds it to his uncle the owl man. The owl then hops into the forest into a kangaroo's pouch-"

"HARUHI!"

"Those animals don't even live in the same climate..."Kyoya shakes his head walking after his friend who was hanging "Lost Child" posters everywhere.

"MITSUKINI!" My mouth blurts out. ?WHY DIDN'T I USE HONORIFICS. AND WHY FIRST NAME WHAT THE...

"..." He glances up smiling at my condition."Yes ...Emiko?" WERE ON FIRST NAME STATUS WHAAAAAAS

"I'm so sorry Mit - Bleh I mean Hani-Sempai, I didn't mean to address you so formally!" I cried tears flowing down my face while I attempted to bow. The twins were still cutting off the circulation in my arm so it just looked like I was rapidly nodding my head.

"It's ok," He laughs walking towards me. The twins drop me and escape frightened by the boy carrying a pink a quick motion he scooped me up and hauled me across his shoulder. What was I an accessory?"I like how it sounds...my first name...from your lips."

"My...lips?"I blush , but luckily he couldn't see my face.

"Yeah," Hani giggles in my ear keeping his voice at a whisper as he made his way towards the couches. He used free arm to reach over and pinch my slightly chapped lips, "They're pink! Like..like..like strawberries!"

"fffofofrjsicjsoajfid" My feeble and hoarse voice rang out through the clamped lips.

A little fluff I suppose between Emiko and Hani!  
What pairings do you guys want to see?!  
Oh and R&R!  
Sorry it's short XP

* * *

**AND DONE SO SHORT THOUGH SORRY MY GRANDMA IS PESTERING ME T^T**


	5. Chapter 5 Did he just? Did she just?

**Viewer discretion advised. May contain sexual harassment, idiotic features on an extreme scale, spelling and grammar mistakes, and bad language.**

**Disclaimer:*Cough* Ahem Lillypadz241 does o-**

**Emiko:Doesn't **

**Disclaimer:Does **

**Emiko:Doesn-**

**Haruhi:Only you would get in a fight with the disclaimer...**

**Hunny: She doesn't own anything. She's a hobo oh noes!**

* * *

"THAT'S CONSIDERED SEXUAL HARASSMENT HUNNY-SENPAI!" the twins stared wide eyed at the older boy. All the hosts stared dumb founded at the scene that unfolded before them.

"MITSUKINI HANIZOKA HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY INNOCENT LITTLE SISTER?!" Tamaki breathed flames of anger.

"Hunny..." Mori gaped at his cousin

"I-I didn't know that Hunny-senpai has _that _kind of interests," Kyoya glared at the small boy._  
_

"What in the world..." Haruhi paled all color fleeing her rosy cheeks.

"...What?" He innocently tilted his head to the side. With a 'thud' they all dropped onto the marble floor.

_A little while ago:_

"Here you go M-I mean... Honey-senpai!" Emiko smiled placing the 5th cake onto the table. She ushered all the people out so she can close the club.

Honey was restless and kept fidgeting in his seat. Mori rose an eyebrow at his little cousion who he now had the knowledge of that he was Emiko's crush.

"Hey Emiko!" Honey sprints towards her not breaking a sweat. She tilts her head to the side curiously. Her raven hair flew to the right and her silver eyes were coated with curiosity.

"Never mind..." He watches her shrug then resume walking. Everyone froze at the "Innocent" 3rd year. Emiko was turning red from either anger or embarrassment.

Honey's hand flew out and slapped Emiko's bum. Then chaos exploded from the host club who were spectators.

_Back to present time:_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR AN INNOCENT SE-" Tamaki babbled on as Haruhi and Mori scolded him, the twins were taking notes on his 'amazingly-straight-forward-get-in-a-girl's-pants' technique, and Kyoya was glaring daggers at his head almost making him piss his pants.

"Is it Friday Kyoya?" Emiko. Was. Pissed. Off.

"No why do you ask?" Kyoya calmly confronted.

"I don't remember it being slap ass Friday." She growls a dark shadow covering her like a blanket. Her icy silver eyes turning darker by the second shot out as to freeze everything in it's path," Touch my ass again Mitsukini Hanizoka and I will _not _take mercy on you."

"Really what are you going to do?" He threatens in a cute manner. Honey took his fighting stance. With another 'thud' Tamaki dropped onto the ground thinking of the worst scenario that consisted of Honey scrapping his 'precious' sister's face onto the cement floor.

"I'll make sure the naughty boy learns his lesson," She hissed venom seeping into every word as she raises her fists to cover her face. She was still in her old school's uniform she wore for the host club.

"I never fought a girl before I wonder how easy it will be?" He smiles curiously making her more enraged."What type of fighting do you do?"

"Street," She spat out through gritted teeth.

"Oh well that's...careless." He charged at her with a left swing. She was swift on her feet in a fight, but in reality she's a klutz. She maneuvered out of the way kicking away a shuriken he tossed at her.

"You use weapons?" she smirked as one was thrown straight at her face. Her eyes widened for a millisecond, before they wrinkled in delight. With a snap the metal spiked blade was caught in between her teeth. The weapon scraped the inside of her right cheek. A metallic taste flooded into her, however she wasn't affected. She spat out the throwing star that was coated with a crimson color. It rolled around leaving a train of blood. With a 'clank it dropped onto the floor.

"Yea, and are street fighters always this careless you could of ducked-"Honey complained losing attention long enough to have Kohaku charge at him, pin him down by knocking down his feet, and press the bloody shuriken she swiped off the floor against his ivory skin.

"Duecé," She glares her raven hair flowing madly behind her.

"NO WAY!" The boys, (and Haruhi) exclaimed fainting on the spot.

**GOOD NEWS TO PEOPLE WHO LIKE THIS STORY. I'm on break so I'll be updating more frequently . It's pretty short... … •_•Łıllýpáðz²4¹™**


	6. Chapter 6 Yukata!

_Previously:_

_**(Bold announcer voice)**_

_**Announcer 1: Honey just slapped Emiko's ass!**_

_**Announcer 2: No way! What happened? **_

_**Announcer 1: It was just out of the blue. Not only that, get this he challenged her in a fight!**_

_**Announcer 2:Ah the action! I saw it! In fact, I got front row seats! The way Honey threw his shuriken at her! Claaaassssssssiiiiiiiicccccc c!**_

_**Announcer 1:Yup and then she caught it...with her mouth original! At the end she became the winner!**_

_**Announcer 2: I couldn't believe my eyes man! Honey beaten by a...lady?! But why would Honey just drop his innocent act. I mean surely the temptation to slap it wasn't that much...**_

**And now to you disclaimer Ba-dum-da-duma-tsk!:**

**Disclaimer:For the forecast this wonderful evening Lillypadz241 unfortunately received a platter of Emiko. Emiko only belongs to her unlike the Ouran Cast which doesn't.**

**Lillypadz241: Well aw shucks...•ω• Anyways thanks for the review from nagiSupporter! Also I wanted to thank them for reviewing, faving, and following. Let's give em' a round of a applause.**

**Lillypadz241:I will mention you in the...Disclaimer? Or is this the credits my spectators? YOU SHALL BE PRAISED. *Cough* I was just rambling on and on. OMGZ I pulled a Tamaki T^T.**

* * *

"I got beat?" Honey was astonished. Then a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. Giggles and laughter rang from his lips as he shook from underneath the puzzled girl. Her silky hair as pitched black as the night itself flew fiercely around her. The sailor outfit which _was _cute was now torn and ragged streaked with dried blood. Her cheeks flushed with anger. Her lips were leaking blood making them sparkle a stunning red. Her eyebrows were scrunched up thin, sleek and black. Right below them were the most longest eyelashes anyone has seen without mascara. What was hypnotic was her fierce eyes that anyone would plead to spare their life. They were a captivating silver with a dark midnight blue hue that surrounded her eyes when anger leaked out; then when she does snap...all hell is released.

"_Who the hell gave you the right to let your hands roam where they're UNWANTED?" _She whispered dangerously close to him. The throwing star she had pressed against him pierced his neck with each word. Mori himself tried intercepting, but his cousin signaled him to leave him alone.

"She's in sexy yukata mode," Kaoru whispered to his brother who nodded his head in agreement both trying to maintain they're nosebleeds, unlike her so called"brother" who drowned in his own pool of blood.

"A...spider."

"A spida**(1)**?" Her European accent slipping out.

"Yeah," He raises his small hand in front of her face pointing towards a squashed insect that spewed yellow blood," I though it was poisonous so if I told you and you freaked out you would have it's venom in you. Sorry.."

She pounces onto her feet bowing repeatedly.

"Now that you're all done I would like to question Emiko," Kyoya states appearing in front of her," Why did you look scared? What are you hiding from us Emiko Kohaku? Your parents went missing, but from your files it says that your dad left after an attempt of murder towards his blood daughter Rose, and he has killed your biological mother. Your hostile attitude to those who invade your personal space is particularly strange. For some reason you raid every hospital on this section of Japan and traveled to a neighboring island of Japan scanning through every file. Kohaku...Kohaku...Kohaku." Realization struck him.

"Your step- father Gerondo Kohaku! The heir to the second richest company in the world right under pineapple**(2)** ! That means your past is...unidentified. Your parents location is unknown...or to be more specific...your _dad's _location is unknown."

"Did he find her? This race was it over before it began?" Dreary thoughts consumed her. "Will she hate the face that I disbanded from her? Did he take her. Is he doing what he did to me to her? Is she even...alive?"

"Who's she?"Kyoya cautiously asked puzzled.

"The race is it over?!" She frantically scrambled around the room as if something someone (*Cough* Kyoya*cough*) turned on a switch.

"Um Raven?" The twins stared curiously wondering if they should interrupt along with Honey and Mori.

"My darling sister d-"Tamaki was ignored like usual without anyone even sparring him a glance. He retreated to his 'favorite' corner.

"Yes yes I need them! I'm speaking to fast?! Nonsense ok I'll repeat it: I need a dozen black ninja dragon stars, a dozen Jujigata Shuriken, 2 ninja gothic throwers, 3 sets of Kubotan with hidden ninja throwing spikes, Akiko foot spikes, nunchucks, your sharpest set of throwing knives, octagon black sai, a fighting fan, a whip decorations on the whip? Sure make it neon purple and checkered neon lime green, oh and a 12 ft. Recoil chain, a-What do you mean I'm buying out all your inventory?! Ok can I get one more thing...a repair. Ya it's for four weapons, 2 samurai swords, a katana, and my scythe. Yup Yup. Arigato just charge the bill to Tamaki Souh."

"What the-"Everyone watched as her eyes burned with determination.

"I will find you Rose Kohaku! I will win this race! Just you watch..." She pulled out a giant item covered in a black case from her bra much to their astonishment. They sweat-dropped at her.

"Ano **(3) **What is in there?"Haruhi nervously laughs gazing at her bra then gazing at Emiko's breasts then back.

"Stuff,"she plainly responds slowly unzipping the long thin case. With a 'swoosh' she pulls out an "ordinary" scythe that had a black handle that was chipped, and a metal sharp edge. The only thing abnormal about it was it size which was the size of two Tamaki's stacked on each other...not a good comparison. Emiko somehow managed to carry it's weight as if it was as light as a feather.

"YUKATA**(4)**?!" They paled fainting once more as she balanced herself on it's handle.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day! I hope that makes up for the 2 day late update. In two weeks I will began updating on every Wednesday like before, but since I'm on break I'll try to update daily! :D**

**(1): _I have no clue how an European accent sounds like..._**

**(2):_As you can tell (if not I will slap you .) Pineapple symbolizes the Apple company which I don't own. _**

**(3):_Ano is um...I think...maybe..._**

**(4):_Ummm...it's what I believe to be a word for gang or mafia not too sure...__  
_**

**Oh and credit to this cool website I found that had a bunch of weapons /Martial_Arts/Ninja/Ninja_ **


	7. Chapter 7 Germ & Sperm

**Wow I ****_reaaallllyyyy _****need a beta reader. Oh no worries I won't lecture you guys until I bore you half to death like last time. Instead I will take a time to show my thanks and this will probably take up a quarter of the page :D . ****_Emiko sweat drops_**

**OK A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO READ, FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, AND REIVWED!:**

**Reviewers****: NagiSupporter (Hani is a perv. A very big one in disguise.)**

**itte'sasprite (Still considering the pairings pm me if you have any ideas!)**

**princess-snow510( She said: "Lol". ****_*Tamaki somehow invades the credits: _****"Ah a beautiful princess" ****_Author glowing with anger: _****"Get out!")**

**EllieLissieA (Thx hun! Honey...hun...New nickname for him! I'm so smart T^T)**

**Favorites:**

**EllieLissieA (YOUR AWESOME! You faved and like gave me my FIRST review!)**

**Katrine0309 (Thanks for favoring my story :D Really helped!)**

**miki725 (Whoop another fave thanks for the support!)**

**musican216 (Love you man. Or lady. Or human o- WELL THANKS FOR FAVORITING!)**

**nagiSupporter (I love this person. Who wouldn't? They're lovable.)**

**Followers!:**

**Darkx1xAngel (Thanks so much for following :D Hope you enjoy!)**

**ElectricDoubleLover (I shall give you one of Tamaki's fully grown mushrooms!)**

**EllieLissieA (...How shall I ever repay you?! T^T)**

**Idek1998 (THANKS!)**

**Katrine0309 (Soooo...how's your day?)**

**Niie-pyon (Your support is what I live for. ****_Emiko: "You sounded just like an _****_annoying _****_pest author...kind of like Tamaki."_****)**

**Sandra Blu(****_Tamaki: "Wh-wha my darling sister?! THOSE DOBBLEGANGERS CORRUPTED HER?!")_**

**chaviee(****_Twins: "Oops guess we were bad influences on her...last night."_****)**

**itte'sasprite(****_Tamaki:"What was my sister doing at your house at night...*gasp* unless...you guys...had...a sleepover without ME?!")_**

**musican216(The author pities Tamaki's idiocity...THANKS FOR FOLLOWING GUYS)**

**nagiSupporter(Nagi ...this guy! *sniffles* he/she/it/thing/i-don't-know-your-gender deserves an imaginary noble prize!) THANK YOU ALL!^^^^^^^^^^**

* * *

"Wait! Emiko-san where are you trying to run off to?" Kyoya eyed her warily as she carelessly swung her scythe around startling the hosts. She perked up at the sound of her name. Emiko lazily peered at him shrugging before shoving her scythe back down her bra. That action resulted in making them faint again for the third time today.

"Yessssssssssss?" She plopped down onto the couch acting as if it was just another normal day, which in their case it was _far _from ordinary. You know that tells a lot if it's coming from the host club.

She wasn't fragile. No she was a beautiful shared glass. You try to pick it up enchanted by the light radiating from it, but it's rough edges will pierce your skin. If tossed, or dropped it would shatter. Everything breaks, and that's a mere fact. However dropping this object would be suicide, because everyone knows it won't break without a fight. If it goes down you'll go down with it. Once you drop the glass it _**will **_send shards of itself to avenge it.

"I'm running? No I don't run away. If you must know," She mumbles searching through the dress room racks of clothing finding a Lolita gothic punk type of outfit. It had a short tutu surrounded with lace that went mid-thigh. The top was a plain black tee with a color. It occupied a red leather vest, and finger-less red gloves. The outfit had an accessory that was a shimmering necklace. The necklace was in the form of a tie with gemstones coating it. Entering the dressing room with a 'swoosh' of the red curtain she pulled on the outfit with red fish net stockings, and red boots that had black skulls planted on the surface,"I'm hunting."

Emiko emerged fixing her large headphones around her neck with her left hand that had a red finger-less glove on it. Her outfit choice was a shock for everyone, (except Haruhi) since they never seen her in anything except a uniform. Her hair wasn't in a bun, and instead tied in a high side pony tail that still was silky and went to her hips.

"WHAT THE- MOMMA MY LITTLE SISTER IS GOING THROUGH HER REBELLIOUS PHASE! HURRY CONTACT YOUR POLICE ENFORCEMENTS!" Tamaki screeched while the twins gave her a thumbs up approving her look, Mori gave her a small nod, Haruhi sweat-dropped, Kyoya was on the verge of ripping his hair out since she kept side-stepping his questions and Hon-

"KAWAII!" He glomped her which was awkward for the girl since she had a couple of inches on him. Takashi plucked off the child like leach by the scruff of his neck and set him down.

"Emiko will you stop stalling and answer my questions?" Kyoya let out an exasperated sigh glaring at the young girl who was having fun teasing him.

"Sure," she smiled much to his relief, "ano...but...can you please repeat the question?"

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance while the twins fell into a fit of laughter. Haruhi shakes her head cleaning up the mess her friend and her senpai made. He scribbled **ANNOYING **in bold letters in the leather notebook snapping his pen in half letting the ink stain his hands.

"What are you going to do with all those weapons, Tamaki informed us all about your past, but I _was _trying to clarify it with you since he is sometimes over dramatic with his stories," Kyoya mutters. With his demonic powers his pen evaporates from his clutched hand along with the ink that stained his hand, and he spawns a new one to began his note taking at a rapid pace.

"Oh the story of my past!" She beams in recognition,"Never meet my biological dad, my mom hated me, she married a snob, had a kid that made me not a loner and really happy, Gernodo tried hitting his own kid, then we made a deal that he can hurt me, but not her, I was raped every night, he killed my mom when she finally accepted me, then put my sister in a life-or-death situation, after that he went on the run with billions of dollars on hand, oh and my sister was sent to somewhere in Japan to get proper medical care, however the problem is I don't know which one so my step-father and me are having a race to see who will find her first except if he finds her she might as well be dead!"

Silence. It echoed throughout the entire music room.

"If that's what you wanted to know you could of just asked Kyoya-senpai," she bluntly shrugged as they just processed this information, "well thanks for reminding me of the race Kyoya-senpai I was sidetracked for a while I got to get back on course!"

* * *

**Emiko's p.o.v (wow it's been a long time since I did her point of view...):**

_God if that was all they were going to ask me they didn't need to be so dramatic about it. _My eyebrow twitched in annoyance as the twins, Tamaki, and Honey were now supporting each other as they blew their noses in handkerchiefs and dabbed their tears away with Haruhi's uniform sleeves much to her annoyance.

"Special delivery for Tamaki Souh," a boy had my _brother _sign the clipboard with excitement. The guy whose face was masked by his cap placed the box down and scanned the clipboard. Tamaki ripped apart the packaging curiously.

"I don't remember ordering anything," Tamaki mused ripping off the tape from the cardboard, "but I will share it with you my darling daughter Haruhi!"

"Excuse me sir since you ordered over 5 items you get an extra item," the boy mentioned clipboard tucked under his arm. Scavenging his pockets he thrusted something covered in plastic towards Tamaki and fled. Staring at the thing in Tamaki's hands we all narrowed our eyes at the blonde.

"S&M Tamaki?" Kaoru questioned in a disgusted matter.

"Really you got issues tono," Hikaru sneered.

"Tamaki you will not even go close to sharing that with Haruhi," I threatened darkly.

"Wow senpai I thought better of you," Haruhi glared at him refraining herself from slapping the hell out of him.

Tamaki gazed around frantically not understanding how a pair of handcuffs came in his grasp.

"What's in the box?" Mori spoke up not accusing him yet, but was still hesitant to letting his cousin close to the "sicko".

The twins peered in the box. They spilled out it's contents watching weapons after weapons spill out. A whip that was checkered dropped by Takashi's foot. The giant rose his head towards the club leader raising an eyebrow. Kyoya just watched the scene with Mori as Honey cowered behind his friend. The twins and I were beating the pulp out of the blonde while Haruhi examined the objects.

"Ano...Emi...isn't this the stuff you ordered?" Haruhi accused.I glanced at the weapons then at Tamaki whose head was squished under my foot with H20 streaming down his face. My face lit up in relazation before bounding towards them. Stuffing some weapons in my boots, a dagger in my glove, a whip on my belt, and of course some things were placed in my bra. They all sweat-dropped. I strapped the repaired swords on my back, then drapped my scythe onto my shoulders.

"Same old Emiko," _What's he doing here. That little coward good for no-_

"Ewwwwwiiiieee you have no sense of fashion," _Gross what is she doing here?!_

"What do you two want?" I roll my eyes not even bothering to turn around unlike the Host club who were staring curiously at them.

"Well I want us to get married in Per-" _She _whacked the boy on his head receiving an 'ow' from him.

"I want you to die!" _She _shrieked tossing a throwing spike at me. My left hand shoots out grabbing the cold metal before it whizzed past me. Turning around I glared at the duo.

"What do you want Germ and Sperm?" I teased. There faces were furious as they glared at me with hard eyes.

"That's not our names!" They shouted together.

"My bad like your orignal names our any better," The two people who were casually sitting on the window's edge were on my top 3 hit-list. The boy known as Jermey had brown hair that had streaks of blonde running through it. It was in a neat boy cut like Haruhi's. He had freckles scattered around his nose, and emerald green eyes that were occupied with hearts. Germ as I like to call him, is my step-dad's nephew so in this case he is my _step _cousin. He was a coward and lounged around as people did his dirty work. The girl next to him was pure evil. Her name was Senta. I mean what the hell does that name even mean, and more importantly who in their right names would name their kid that? She used to be my best-friend and I used to call her sweetie since she was always innocent with doe like eyes. She used to have a short structure with shoulder length brown ringlets. But he changed her inside and out. She's unfixable. Her brown hair was cut to a shaggy black dyed bob. Her eyes that were once light blue with laughter were glaring at me with hatred that was pure black. Her right eye which is covered by her side bangs has a scar running across, and she was blinded. Her left eye was filled with a black orb. He forced her to take steroids so now she is a little taller than Haruhi, but her arms wear buff. Germ was wearing a plaid shirt and grey skinny jeans. He had on black vans and was swinging his legs off the ledge. Sperm was watching me plotting my death with a smirk. She was wearing the latest designer clothes with sunglasses on her head as she crossed her legs.

"Whatever," Senta snorts diving off the ledge to attack me. Dodging her fist she tried side kicking me. With a glare of annoyance I grabbed her foot that was aimed towards me and direct a punch towards her ribs. She weaved out of the way somehow with me still grabbing her tugged her left foot out of my grasp and we both stood still glaring each other down.

She decides to make the first move by drawing out a kutana**(1)**. I reach into the back of my boots to pull out my octagon sais**(2)** and we both charge. Slashing her sword in the air towards my neck I block it with my own weapons. Her kutana gets wedged in between the teeth of the weapon. We both push on the handles hoping to over power each other. With a scowl Senta drew back and placed her sword back in the case on her back. She pulled out throwing stars each between her fingers. Racing around the room to gain her speed she sent them at me from all directions. Closing my eyes and focusing to the sound of them pushing the air behind I locate my targets. I catch one misle between my index finger and my middle finger. Since she threw five there are four more heading towards me. Straining my ears I feel something approaching the back of my legs. Leaping over it I squeeze my eyes shut as it lands on the floor with a 'clank' like the second one. One was headed towards my right. I kicked it away with my boots and leaped off the weapon sliding under the fourth one. Four down one to go. Closing my eyes again I listen around my surroundings. Hearing the screeching of heels in front of me and the bystanders (the host club) scream "watch out" my eyes open in a panic.

"Surprised?" She gives me a malicious smile from her red lips as she draws out her kutana again swinging it at my head. My hand pounced onto the whip, and yanked it off the belt. It curved around the sword that was centimeters away from my neck and tossed it onto the ground.

"This is going on for too long," I yawn reaching behind my back.

"Oh no it's over," I hear Germ gush to the Host Club who were watching us like an action movie.

I whipped my scythe out her eyes widened in fear at the length of the weapon I beat her with before. Senta's eyes glaze over with determination before she snatches her sword from the marble floor. She slashed at my legs; I jumped over it. Then kicked her hand. She recoiled than she swung again aiming for my face. I clashed my scythe with her kutana and over powered her. Sperm fell to the floor as I towered over her.

"Duece," I smiled.

* * *

**You're probably confused all will be explained later! -waves hand in a careless matter- **

**Anyways i'm making this into an action thing, and yes I have a plot! **

**They'll hang out in school for a couple chapters then summer break they go on an action packe- I'm not going to spoil it all ;D**


	8. Chapter 8 My first

**A very very very special thanks to SoulEaterd17! They reviewed, favorites the story & ME, Follows the story & Me, AND THEIR JUST FU***** Awesome! You now who else is awesome is my dear readers? My dear readers who are reading this and *drum roll* Cheshire-charry! She added me to her story alerting thingy! Nice job you 2!**

**Disclaimer: -Claps imaginary hands- Lilly isn't the author's real name, just an embarrassing nickname...**

**Author:Pfffffttttt -duck tapes disclaimer's mouth- I don't own Ouran! And I'm writing this on my tablet it's kind of hard because of dumb auto corrections and it not saving my work…**

* * *

"Emiko Alexandria Kohaku Souh!" Tamaki scolded much to my annoyance while I sipped the Lipton tea.

"Alexandria...pffffft," Hikaru chuckled nudging the passed out girl with a bob on the floor with his foot.

"I know who-"

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY LOVE!"Jeremy interrupted the twins chasing them around with Senta's abandoned kutana .

"Would you like to explain this?" Tamaki eyed the unconscious girl that was tom boyish, but dressed in over-priced clothes.

"Wow this might take a while..." Haruhi sighed already encountering them several times before. She gave an exasperated sigh then plopped onto the unoccupied seat next to me.

"Are they your friends Emi-chan?!" Honey was bouncing around the room with Takashi trailing after him.

"Yeah right!" Two voices exclaimed in unison. Sperm regained her posture. I glared at her, which she returned without hesitation.

"Stop copying me!" We turned our heads away in defiance as sparks flew between us.

"EMIKO MY LOVE HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Germ squeals pouncing onto me. The tea sloshed a bit, but other than that I was fine...except for my anger and irritation that was rising.

"GET. THE. HELL. OFF." I kicked him away while he complained to the girl who was glaring daggers at the hosts.

"I think an explanation is needed," Kyoya had a look of distaste, as if he ate something extremely sour, when Jeremy was soaking the imported couches with his pitiful tears.

"Ah well you know my step-dad?" I got several nods, "Ya that's Jeremy's uncle *insert gasps from Hitachiins* and that ...thing is his partner."

"Partner in what?" Tamaki questions still puzzled.

"Oh," I take a relaxing sip from the scorching liquid known better as tea," killing me."

"Hey Haruhi?"

"Yea?" she responds nibbling on a pork bun she retrieved from her bento**(1)**.

"Is all this fainting...healthy?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KILL?"

"My grandma is rich, and she hates Emiko for soiling Uncle's image. We were hired to do so! Besides in our family tradition anything goes except guns! No clue why though..." Germ pipes up offering a biscuit to the sulking girl who had noticeable muscles, but was attractive nevertheless.

"What do you two want?" I glance up avoiding eye contact with my #1 stalker.

"Oh Uncle wanted us to pass on a message!" Germ squeaked and gushed when I rose an eyebrow at him.

"You're running out of time dear," I peer at the girl sending me a malicious grin, "He's about to cross the finish line if you don't hurry."

"Why are you two still here?" I twitch in annoyance. Germ attempts to get a goodbye hug which I side step. Senta drags him away by his now throbbing red ear.

"So are we going to Mei's house or what?" Haruhi sighs picking her stuff off the ground and walking towards the door.

"Sure," I shrug carelessly side stepping the gawking hosts.

"WAIT!" Tamaki waltz up to us because apparently walking is out of fashion. I share a bored expression with Haruhi who was considering trying to ditch me for the supermarket.

"Yes senpai?" Haruhi sighs halting.

"THERE ARE PEOPLE TRYING TO KILL YOU AND YOU NEED A MAN'S PROTECTION!" He buffs out his chest. 'My brother's a real idiot,' I miserably think.

"If they need a real man-" Hikaru butted in.

"Then why are you going?" Kaoru interrogated sending him to the corner of woe once again.

"I'm every bit of a man you guys are!" Tamaki countered with anger seeping out of his words.

"Me and Takashi should go because we're strong!" Honey exclaimed while Mori flexed somehow managing to keep a stoic face.

"They already left...bakas," Kyoya mentioned to their disappointment.

"TO MEI'S HOUSE!" Tamaki stalked off towards a random direction.

"Other direction." Kyoya muttered over his shoulder at the opposite end of the hall.

"Right!"

"I swear this is de jauve," The twins shook their heads escaping the building.

* * *

Saturdays everyone loves them right? Well apparently I'm not everybody. Tamaki was stubborn in trying to make me agree to his "brother-sister-bonding-sleepover". He even resorted to using his puppy dog eyes. Which I was luckily imune to. However during Friday one day after the whole 'Germ & Sperm' thing he kept annoying me using all types of methods.

_Flashback:_

_Method A: 'Straight out ask'_

_"Emiko-chaaaaaan~" he sang approaching me right after we emerged from the limo and were strolling the halls._

_"Yes?" I lazily gaze at him._

_"I have invited you, dear little sister of mine, to a sleepover this Saturday!" he beamed at my blank face as the girls around us started whispering about 'incest'. _

_"You're a sicko," I reply walking past his eroding body toward Haruhi and the twins who were snickering at him._

_Method B: 'Extravagant Approach!'_

_I was in class earning the occasional glances. Ever since Renge started to blab to every living thing on earth that I was bisexual boys would tail after me. A few times I got a marriage proposal to which , my dad, jokingly (I hope) threatened to suspend them._

_That didn't help since they somehow created their own fan club. A handful of the girl majority would turn scarlet once I glance at them. The rest just sneer in disgust or plaster a forced smile since I'm connected to Tamaki. I was coping down #7 on my math problem. Me and the twins created a copying train from the oblivious Haruhi. I would scan her paper, jot down the answers, then slide it onto the twins desk who threatened to tell her unless they could copy. So far me and Kaoru have As except his brother who somehow got a B- even though he copies us word from word._

_"IMOUTO~" I'm starting to hate that word. I dragged myself to the window where all the curious students had their faces pressed against the window. I inwardly groaned while Haruhi sympathetically patted my back._

_He had an entire float. There were stage performer's, circuses, animals from all types, and worst of all...Tamaki were on a baby blue float. He was wearing silky baby blue pajamas complete with a night hat. The blonde idiot was tucked into a large king sized bed as skimpy girls had pillow fights with each other. Feathers scattered and landed on an annoyed Kyoya who probably had to pay for all this. There was a large oval shaped balloon that was floating above it. It symbolized a cloud and the words 'Sleepover' was stamped on it. A lullaby rang from it.__  
_

_With a quick fluid motion I picked up the closet pencil off someone's desk. Flinging open th window the students took a giant step back. I stretched my arm back then released it. It went spiraling toward the over-sized balloon. With a 'pop' the balloon sunk covering Tamaki's bed. Snapping the window shut, and closing the curtains I took my seat and waited for class to resume ignoring the shocked looks my classmates sent me._

_Method C: 'Bribes'_

_Tamaki came interrupting my class once more by slamming the door open. A determine, yet crazed glint in his eyes as he swayed towards me. Feathers coating his blonde locks. The girls squealed even though he looked like crap._

_"Ahem," he cleared his throat," I believe you HAVE to come to my sleepover!"_

_We erupted into laughter and giggles. His voice was high pitched from the helium that escaped the large balloon. _

_"Kyoya!" Tamaki snaps his fingers. An irritated senpai comes to his aid. _

_"Tamaki shall provide you with a lux-" _

_"No." My voice was firm and my eyes narrowed. My brother huffed storming out of the room with a bored Kyoya._

_Method D: 'Cry-to-daddy'_

_"Khhrrrr Emiko Souh please report to daddy's office!~ Khhrrrr" My cheeks go aflame. My fists curl up in anger. Those those those MORONS!_

_" She's blushing!"_

_"No way!"_

_"KAWAIII!"_

_With a slam of the classroom door I dash towards the office ready to give them a good pounding. _

_"Ah mis-" the secretary tries getting my attention. I stalk past her my aura turning a deathly black. Slamming open the door labeled "Chairman" two blondes snap their heads towards me._

_"YOU IDIOTS!" I growl. They pounce on me exclaiming how adorable I am when I'm angry. With a sigh a squirm out of their grasp ready to call a grave maker._

_"Father tell her! She doesn't want to bond with her big brother!" Tamaki whines childishly to the older man._

_"That's reasonable," he was serious for a moment before sticking out his tongue,"Who would want a sleepover with someone who wets himself?"_

_"FATHER I D-DO NOT! It was only once when I was little!" Tamaki sniffles before slouching in a corner._

_"Thanks father," I smile gratefully at the man._

_"No problem so how about we have a sleepover in your room? Here you can even have Kuma-chan!" he shoves an ugly brown bear at me as I sigh when the two start arguing._

_This bear is the ugliest toy I have ever seen. I stare at it with a blank face. Shrugging I toss it out the closed window making glass shatter both stand there flabbergasted as I walk casually out the door a slight smirk teasing my naturally light red lips. _

_"MY WINDOW!"_

_"Kuma-Chan!" _

_Method D: 'Puppy-dog-look'_

_I rubbed my temples. I wonder how easily I could make his death look like an accident._

_"Shouldn't you do something Emi?" Haruhi nervously whispered behind me. The teacher has already fled the classroom and the students were warily staring at the trouble-maker. Just ignore him he will go away...hopefully._

_"How does she NOT give in?" Kaoru questioned in awe._

_"See this brother is the talent of witchcraft!" Hikaru replied as if he knew all along I was some type of immortal beast. _

_Tamaki was huddled in the classroom's far left corner. There was a gloomy air around him while he traced patterns and complex designs onto the floor. Slowly turning his head towards me he directed his puppy dog look on me. Wincing I kept my ground as he occasionally stared at me._

_With his head hung down he stared once again hopefully at me._

_"Fine," I broke, "You'll just keep bugging me."_

* * *

And there I was having a sleepover with the HITACHIINS. Apparently they wanted to join so they abducted me from Tamaki's house and brought me to their mansion. And that's how I ended up having a sleepover with the HOST CLUB, (including a disapproving Haruhi). See once Tamaki heard the news I was kidnapped by the shady twins, know I know why they're shady, he called all the other hosts in a desperate attempt to help. We all managed to have a sleepover at their house since Ranaka willingly let the two devils kidnap his daughter. He just handed her over in giggles and heels.

"LET THE 'COMMONER' SLEEP OVER PROCEED!" Tamaki squealed. They had an enormous room complete with 4 king sized beds that were a little distanced from each other.

There was a gigantic flat screen plasma tv hanging from the opposite of the room. The 10 scattered mini fridges were filled with caffeine filled drinks. There were 2 trays that had every snack imaginable from cakes to chips to marshmallows.

A bathroom identical to mine in an adjacent room. There were two bean bags at the ends of a sectional leather black couch.

"Why am I here again ," Haruhi mutters to me. I shrug.

"Well what do we do now?" The twins ask.

"You guys never had a sleep over before have you?" I sigh while Haruhi places her hands on her hips.

"Nope! But me and Takashi got really tired after the dojo and we fell asleep at my house! Does that count?" Honey tilts his head while I shake my head.

"Well what do you and Haruhi do?" Tamaki questions while Kyoya ignores our presence.

"Well first we would change in our pajamas," I mention glancing at the casual clothes me and Haruhi were wearing," which we forgot to get since two idiots stole us from our houses."

"Don't worry-" Hikaru grinned a glint spiralling in his eyes.

"We can-" Kaoru continued a demonic look matching his brother's.

"Help." They finish. With that said and me and Haruhi fearing our lives, two twins maids that were grinning ear to ear dragged us away from the others who were worried.

With a push we were forced into the same changing room, not that we mind since were both ...females...Haruhi resisted as one of them advanced on her. I chuckled at her position while she glared at me in her under shirt and panties.

"Wait weren't there...two maids?" I yelp when the other blue haired girl leaps onto me. I squirmed, kicked, wiggled, screamed, but she did it. She force me and Haruhi into matching nightgown that stopped above the knee. They were made from silk, mine a baby blue and she's a dull pink. There was lace around the edges. The sleeves were cut off a bit so they hung down. A black bow was on the chest portion and ribbons cascaded to the back that laced up. I had lace gloves, unlike Haruhi who had pink. She had a clip holding back her bangs and a light pink ribbon that was molded into a flower. My hair was in pigtails. My front bangs clipped back and a black Lolita lace hat on my head. They forced us to hold onto lace umbrellas that were pink or black to match our outfits. We grumbled in annoyance. They even forced us into socks. Mine was blue and had lace on top, and Haruhi's was pink with black lace. Our feet were the same size hers a little smaller.

They pushed us out while we both glared at them. With a bow they left.

"I feel stupid," Haruhi mumbled as I opened the door. My brother stared at her along with everyone else. His and the twins' faces along with Honey-senpai were flaming up.

"What's with this umbrella?" I twirl it in it really was raining I would get soaked since it is just made from lace which is retarded.

"Wow Emi you look like a little girl! Haruhi you too? These outfits are so cute!" Mei swooped us up in hugs in a millisecond.

**Third person p.o.v**

"Hey Mei," they chorus squirming out of her grasp.

"I feel stupid," Haruhi repeated with a frown on her face. In no time she was showered with compliment and suggestive ideas from the twins and Tamaki which she ignored.

"Emiko," Honey squeaked at the taller girl. Everyone watched he scene intently between the two which they were either oblivious too or ignoring.

"Yes H-Mitsukini," she corrected herself fiddling with her umbrella, which the spectators thought was adorable (Yes even Kyoya and Mori thought that even though they won't admit it.)

"Ano...you look..."Honey tumbled over his words cheeks growing brighter by the second," Umm..."

Tilting her head to the side with a teasing smile, "Ridiculous? I thought so too! But then again I don't have pajamas senpai so you'll just have to excuse this."

"No, no!" He waves his hands in front of himself like it would dismiss the thought," You look..."

"Ugly?" Her eyes furrowed together as the rest who were examining from behind the leather couch face palmed.

"Smooth Honey-senpai," the twins groaned from behind the couch sliding their hands down their faces.

"NO!" he yelled frustrated with the suggestion.

"Fat? Obese? Deformed? Petite? Ridicule-"

He tugged the slightly taller girl down and slammed his lips against hers briefly to silence her insults. Her heart pounded in her chest and her face was changing from light pink to blood red. Her silver eyes widened in surprise, unlike his that was squeezed shut. He was kissing her with such passion, and was tugging down on her neck since his arms were linked around his neck they fell on the plush red burgundy carpet. He wasn't sure what over powered him to make a bold move like that, but he was glad he done so. His lips fitted her slightly chapped lips that had a strong taste of cherries. Breaking apart for air they gazed at each other in shock. She was practically straddling him, and her nightgown was no help.

The stunned host club, and Mei, were awoken from the twins whistles and cat calls. The two girls awed, Mori surprisingly 'ooh-ed' with the twins, Kyoya was clapping slowly a knowing smirk on his face, and Tamaki he went into...over-protective-brother mode.

"I was going to say," he whispered into the paralyzed girl's ear skimming it with his nose," you were ...cute."

"Ano," She bolted up as Tamaki frolicked towards the sprawled senpai. His face was fortified as he hid Emiko behind him.

"Tama-chan i-"

"Take good care of her," he smiled gently before nagging him about stealing her first kiss. Emiko brought her slender tanned fingers to her lips that were missing the warmth of his lips. Confused about her thoughts and feelings she got one thing sorted out; Honey-senpai kissed her.

Turning bright red as Mei and Haruhi consumed her in a hug she shook in their arms. Everyone's attention turned to the girl who wasn't shaking from joy, no she was shaking from the sadness that has eaten her heart. Scrambling away from her best-friends she dashed towards the bathroom to clean her face from any emotion. The Host Club already noticed, and the short blonde hair hoy was feeling guilty, but furious at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9 Sleepover

**Well another update my dear readers! Enjoy!**

**Oh and please give advice or pm me! Still searching for a beta reader...**

**Disclaimer:LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...-stares at readers intensely- I'm calling it quits! I want to be a character, but noooo I only get to say,"Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to the author." **

**Author:*sweatdrops* You just did the disclaim- never mind.**

** Beautiful Child**

**. **** Chapter 13: Sleepover with the host club.**

* * *

"I just don't get! She-I-but," Honey pouts staring at the door she hid in,"I thought she liked me...girls like me at the host club, so why doesn't Emi-chan like me?!"

"It's not that she doesn't like you," Haruhi assured carefully choosing her words," It's just that she...can't."

"That's stupid," Hikaru scoffed while his brother patted his back in a confused manner.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Mei argues hitting the back of his head.

* * *

**Emiko's p.o.v**

_I'm an idiot! How does a human's lungs function again? Out,out,in,out,in? Wait that doesn't help! Out,in,in,out? HOW DOES SOMEONE FORGET TO BREATHE?! In,out,in,out. Much better. Wah why is my face hot? Do I have a fever?!_

"What's gotten into me?"I slide down the cream door. Slamming my fists against my head hoping to pound some sense into myself. "Should I just act casual and forget about it? Great now I'm crazier than Tamaki by talking to myself."

With a malfunctioning buckling legs, I grip the bathroom marble counter. Turning on the tap water from the golden sink I stare at my reflection. My face seemed to heat up by each passing second which led me to a conclusion; I had a fever! Splashing the chilling water onto my face I shut off the water supply and wiped my face off with a soft cream towel with a 'H' engraved on it. I'm assuming it stands for Hitachiin.

Fear seemed to plummet in my stomach for an unknown cause. Or I assume it's fear since a lump has constricted me from speaking. Ridding my face from emotion to my usual blank face with an airbrush of pink splashed on my tanned cheeks I walked outside.

"Ah Emiko are you okay?" Haruhi rushed over to my side.

"..."I opened and closed my mouth a few times the annoying lump still constricted my throat, my hands sweating as I reopened them into fists then closed them, for some unknown reason my heart beat pounded in my ears as I stared at the hosts and Mei waiting for my response, and the most annoying symptom of my 'fever' was my stomach that ached.

"Haruhi," My voice meekly whispers to the girl ignoring the hosts that couldn't catch a word from my surprisingly low volumes voice,"I have a...fever."

It took her a few seconds to comprehend what I said. Her eyes were wide briefly before she slapped her hands onto her mouth._It seems my illness is worse than I thought! _Muffled giggles slipped from her, then they were unstoppable guffaws.

"Why are you laughing?" I questioned in bafflement. Haruhi shook her head amusement brimming her Carmel eyes before responding.

"Now I know why you and Tamaki are related...both idiots..."

With a huff at her rude comment we resumed the sleepover pretending that Honey never kissed me and I never got a fever.

"So what now since were all in our pjs?" The twins ask roaming around in plaid pajama bottoms, much to Tamaki's horror who was currently wearing silk sky blue pajamas that looked oddly familiar to Ky-I mean Mommy's dark people ones.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON RIGHT NOW YOU SHADY TWINS!" Tamaki screeched clutching the hideous Kuma-chan tightly.

"We're comfortable tono," they shrug ignoring his threats. Kyoya was researching how to have a sleepover looking mildy amused at their antics, Honey was having cake with Usa-chan which oddly enough he had pajamas of the bunny itself. Mori kept his watchful gaze at his older cousin wearing whatever a Mori decides to wear to bed. Mei was chatting to Haruhi about some guy named Kasodana or something wearing a pink t-shirt that was dipped in glitter and shorts that were black as her sleepwear.

"I have a suggestion or a list of suggestions," Kyoya interrupts the twins and Tamaki's arguing," We should play the commoner game of 'Truth or Dare'."

"..."

"Well show us how to play Kyoya!~" Tamaki cheered as we formed a circle on the floor.

"Well the objective of the game is to try and humiliate or blackmail the other players," Kyoya chuckles darkly fixing his glasses while we shook from fear.

"T-that's not how you play!" Mei, Haruhi, and I scolded while he shrugged not really caring just hoping it would benefit him.

"Well you either get to ask Truth or Dare," Haruhi explained to the class known as the Host club. They eagerly nodded in understanding,"if someone chooses truth and a question is given by the asker they HAVE to honest truthfully! Or if a dare is given they HAVE to do the dare!"

"But what if they lie?" Kaoru questions trying to refrain from hugging the adorable girl.

"No that's cheating," Haruhi warned in a serious matter only to get tackled by Tamaki and the twins for looking adorable in her nightgown and the actions she does doesn't help. I had to use all my will power to not hug the life out of her.

"I cross my heart and hope to die!" I crossed my heart.

"Stick a needle in your eye?" Haruhi eyes widen with curiosity while Mei giggles at our antics. I nod proudly my low pigtails swaying with me.

"I'll even jam a dagger in my thigh!" With a gasp from the brunette who was playing along she stared at me with mock awe.

"Even..."her voice barely over a repulsed whisper,"eat a horse manure pie?"

"Yes," I puff out my chest,"even that!"

The three of us erupted into laughter our noses wrinkling in delight. The males just stared at us puzzled before they deemed our act 'IRRESISTIBLY CUTE AMAZINGLY ADORABLE'. In a flash the twins and Tamaki hovered over us rubbing their cheeks against both of us. Mei scared them off before they could lay a finger on her.

"Let's get back to the game guys!" Honey pouts. We reform our circle and allow Tamaki to go first because of his pleads and complaints.

"OK, Haruhi truth or dare~?" Of course he would ask her. She considered it a couple times plainly responding with a 'truth'. His grin dropped into a frown since he was trying to convince her into a girly dress he somehow always had stored at the Music Room 3,"Have you-wait...um...Do you think of me as...DADDY?~"

"No,"She glared harshly at him making crocodile tears leak from the corner of his eyes.

"Um...Mei truth or dare?" She turned her direction to the girl sitting on he right of her near Kyoya.

"Dare,"She examined her freshly painted nails that were polka dotted.

"Um I dare you to..." Haruhi's face scrunched up, she was never good with dares...or this game...or any game as a matter of a fact,"Finish your homework today!"

"That's lame Haruhi," Hikaru shook his head in disappointment.

"Yea we thought we taught you better,"Kaoru made the 'tsk' 'tsk' sound as if he was a parent and she was their child who broke an expensive vase.

"Sure sure," Mei carelessly waved her hand around probably not even going to do so," Mori truth or dare."

"Dare," he kept a stoic face even though he saw mine and Haruhi's concerned faces. A devilish grin formed on the dark skinned girl's lips.

"Strip. For the rest of the game Takashi you are going to prance around in ONLY a bra and underwear!" She pointed at him in a dramatic fashion as he sweat-dropped.

"Ok," Came his bored response, however there was a slight pink on his face. He hesitantly took off his clothing leaving one article of clothing left. Snatching the bra out of the twins hands that was a D cup and pink he frantically tried to put it on without a clue how.

"Here-" Hikaru smiled innocently attempting to help his senpai.

"We'll-" Kaoru grabbed the clip on the back.

"Help!" They laughed shutting up after his glare.

"Where did they get the bra from,"I wondered aloud receiving shrugs.

"Takashi..." Honey scooted over a bit from his friend making the giant hang his head in defeat.

"Honey Truth or Dare?" He glanced over at his cousin.

"Dare?" Honey said, but it came out unsure since he noticed his cousin's position.

"I dare you to," his deep voice rang out making the boy eagerly nod,"eat this."

We all stared blankly at the object in his hand. Question marks floated above our heads. Honey's eyes widened. Then they teared before slowly taking the foul item away. Slowly raising it to his lips he ate it in one bite and slowly swallowed his lips puckered at the taste.

"Was that a vegetable?" Haruhi questions her face screamed : 'WTF?!'. She got slow nods.

"A cucumber I believe," I stared at the duo.

"Uhhh...why?" The twins and Tamaki asked not riding the dumb expression on their face, unlike Kyoya who just wrote it down in his notebook.

"He needs them. Healthy," Mori shrugs patting his cousin's head who looks like he's going to vomit.

"Ooooookkkkk then continuing," Mei steers away from the topic.

"Hikaru!" Honey gains my attention,"TRUTH OR DARE?!"

"DARE!" He made the wrong choice poor lad.

"I dare you to," he crawled over Mori (who was freezing his ass off from the lack of clothing) and over Kaoru to whisper the rest. Hikaru paled.

"YOUR MIND SHOULDN'T BE CAPABLE OF THOSE THINGS SENPAI!" he stammered jumping away from the boy who was 'innocently' smiling.

"Can I get a different dare?" Hikaru pleads ignoring Kaoru's attempts to calm him down.

"A person who doesn't do the dare has to kiss Tamaki," I mentioned which immediately shut him up.

He took cautious step towards the Shadow King. In a fast motion that lasted 10.7 seconds we were all wheezing from so much laughter. Hikaru was dared to twerk THE Shadow King who was plotting his death.

"Your death will be painful," Kyoya threatened raising his glasses as a demonic black aura consumed him. We all stumbled away from his foul mood and Hikaru looked as if he was about to piss his pants,"A painful death indeed."

We all slowly crept to our original spots before moving a couple centimeters away from Kyoya.

"EMIKO!" I flinched," Would you prefer truth...or _dare_?"

"Um...," I squirmed under his gaze,"Dare?"

His Cheshire grin made me groan in fear. I just made a deal with the ðevil. My eyes widened in horror and a shrill hair-standing scream (from Tamaki). Hikaru has successfully forced me to become his personal maid for the entire week.

"Kaoru?" I met his shocked gaze, he smiled briefly at me snapping out of his thoughts," Truth or dare?"

"I'm Hikaru!" he snapped.

"Ok..." I inwardly stick my tongue at them,"Kaoru truth or dare?"

The twins shook their heads with a smirk dancing against their lips,"Truth."

"Are you gay?"

The question made his eyes glint,"Yes, sadly I am gay for m'lord!"

"Kaoru?" Tamaki choked out all color fading away,"Sadly I can not return-n t-these feelings!"

"BWAHAHAHA!" the twins clutched each other for support,"he bought he actually bought it!"

"Kyoya," Kaoru spoke up after several minutes of endless chuckles,"Truth or Dare?"

"Wait he just skipped Emiko's question," Haruhi complained while Mei decided to run as far away from us as possible. We barely managed a 'bye' before she scrambled out of the mansion.

"That's cheating Kao-chan!" Our complaints went unnoticed.

"Neither," Kyoya sighed getting a migraine from being around idiots too long.

"Btzzzzzs!" Kaoru annoyed him further,"'Neither' isn't an option!"

"Let's play Twister,"Kyoya side stepped putting an end to the game.

"But I haven't got a dare!" Tamaki protested eyeing Mori who was placing his clothes on.

"Ok. I dare you to shut up," Kyoya coldly dragged out the game and placed the mat down.

"HARUHI DIDN'T GET A TURN EITHER!" Tamaki whined salty tears trailing down his ivory skin.

"I'm fine senpai," she added in a lower tone,"Not that I trust you guys anyways."

* * *

"Um guys I think you should stop now?" Haruhi offered. She called it quits, and Kyoya a.k.a 'Kill Joy' didn't participate. We were a heap of tangled limbs she while she spun the spinner thing for us,"Tamaki yellow."

With a grunt from him he moved his left foot that wasn't bent in an abnormal way towards the yellow. Hikaru and Kaoru who were somehow entangled with each other blew at their club leader. Trying to focus on the mocking yellow blob in from of him the twins blew harshly at his crippled figure. I had my left hand bent backwards and my right sprawled across it. My left leg was twisted to the right and my right foot was stretched forward towards the blue circle centimeters away from Kaoru's nose.

"This is easy!" Honey bragged making us all deadpan. He was sitting on top of Mori who looked like he was about to do a push up. Honey was happily seated on his back one hand on a green circle.

I felt something sharp sink into my sock. I flung my foot forward still keeping my form hitting Kaoru in the face before the three of us collapsed.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru scrambled to the boy who bit my foot and now had a bruised nose. I gave him a triumph look.

"H-hikaru is that you?" he coughed out.

"Kaoru," he sobbed grasping his face,"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you little brother."

"I-I don't blame you," he weakly gagged on air,"just promise me something."

"Anything for you," Hikaru admired tears sliding down his face.

"If I die...place...p-place my dead body in the hot tub," Kaoru sputtered,"put carrots and salt and a-and make me into a human soup to your taste."

"Of course what else would I do?" Hikaru chuckled bitterly tears splashing on his replica's closed eyes that muttered a feeble 'thanks'.

"What the..." Me, Haruhi, Tamaki, and Honey stared at them.

"I don't know how to respond to that," Kyoya walked off to continue scribbling things and occasionally mumbling about 'incest' 'disgusting' 'hungry'.

"No comment." Mori shrugged shielding Honey's eyes from the scene.

"Let us watch a scary film!~" Tamaki squealed plopping onto the couch. The twins popped in a random Rated M movie. Me and Haruhi exchanged glances before shrugging and sitting in front of the plasma tv with an incredible plush gray blanket. We huddled around a tub of Kettle corn popcorn.

"If you insist," Kyoya grinned clapping twice so the lights vanquished. He's enjoying this too much with the twins who applaud every gruesome scene. Honey cried and dashed out with Mori. Tamaki paled before jumping onto the infuriated Kyoya. Haruhi was bluntly commenting on the unrealistic graphics of the movie, and I was laughing until my lungs ached for oxygen.

* * *

Somehow we all fell asleep in random places.

We found Mori in a small closet that was used to store cleaning supplies. He was asleep standing up. Honey was curled on top of his head with icing covering his face.

Kyoya was sleeping in a filled hot tub. He was in a suit while clutching a shrimp cocktail. There was doodles coating his glasses and face.

The twins' boxers placed crooked on their auburn hair. They were clinging onto each other in nude. Sheets were warped around them. A puzzled servant found them in his quarters under his bed. Lets just throw in he was gay too...

Haruhi had a bucket of popcorn draped over her face. Her location was between the couch cushions. She was holding onto the D cup pink bra with her outstretched right arm.

Tamaki was the most bizarre by far. We noticed a mattress missing and searched every inch of the mansion. Outside in the pool it floated. Tamaki was shirtless with a loose neck tie afloat on the soggy piece of furniture. Kuma-chan was sitting on his stomach keeping guard.

I was upside down. _Literally._ Some wise ass person decide to duck tape me to the ceiling. My legs and arms had chains and shackles draping from them. Haruhi and the others spent hours searching for me in the room. I couldn't really say anything or DROP a hint, but you see I was duck taped..._  
_

* * *

"LET'S DO THIS AGAIN~!" Tamaki grinned at the untidy group. With a glare directed at him he shut up.

"I'm never listening to that idiot,"Kyoya growled stalking off in a drenched suit.

"LEAVE US ALONE WERE NOT GAY!"The twins cried clutching their blankets as a cover up while the servant with a crazed look and drool chased after them. He kept pestering about signing his Yaoi Mangas.

"No comment,"Mori walked out of he house with a sugar drunk Honey slung over his shoulder.

"Senpai your hopeless,"Haruhi escaped the mansion staring puzzled at the popcorn tub filled with a large bra.

"I'm taking the limo," I leave Tamaki taking his only transportation home and leaving him in the corner of the mansion.


	10. Chapter 10 My partner?

**Hope you liked the last two chapters, 12 & 13, which were over 3,000 words! Hopefully I can make the rest of the chapters longer somehow, I'll manage!**

**Followers:**

**Catrinebatrine-****_Thank you so much for following my story! It means a lot towards the emotional disclaimer!_**

**Favorites:**

**Niie-pyon-****_Shopkeepers! Old shopkeepers are either grouchy or adorable! Anyways thank youuuuuuuuu!_**

**Reviews:**

**LissyCreator: "****_This is one of the best chapters so far."_****_-Why thank you! Oh that was towards the chapter before...not this chapter since their reviews from last time. _**

* * *

**. **

**. . Beautiful Child**

**. . Chapter 14: My partner?**

_School. The most common fear. My fear personally is well...oh yea I'm off topic. Public school is where you end up passing notes to your crushes or perverted boys smuggling in magazines featuring 'Sluts Daily in Japan.' It's all the same no matter what school. That's what I, Emiko Kohaku...Bleh Souh, was lead to belief. The Elite Ouran Academy however is far off that. In fact Japan itself is abnormal. In-a-good-different-kind-of-way. Hot Japanese boys lurking on every street. Adorable Lolita dressed school girls. Everyone's paradise. Throw in Ouran Academy into the bunch and well...it fucks up everything._

"Ok students open to page 307 in your World History book,"sensei ran a hand through his balding grey hair.

My fingers flipped each page with disinterest. Something flew landing in the middle of my textbook. My eye twitched at the highly decorated card in front of me. Not one spec was visible with all the streamers and glitter coating. None. Nada. Glancing around the classroom to see everyone's tongues moving at 95 miles per hour I hesitantly picked it up.

"Hello Emiko!~ This is the Ouran High School Host Club's president, and amazing older brother, wishing you a happy birthday! I will now retell the exact word's the week before you told me! I made sure that this card doesn't stop reciting until we relive the dear moments, which only take 12 hours and 32 minutes! Ahem-"

Everyone's eyes reeled towards the troublesome card. My eyes narrowed in annoyance. The twins seated behind me found my current state amusing so they did what they thought was reasonable...laugh. Haruhi sighed in annoyance glaring at the thing sprinkling sparkling glitter everywhere like Kesha. A chorus of 'Happy Birthdays' came from the wary class that looked somewhat amused at Tamaki's annoying behavior.

"Miss Souh," The teacher grumbles in annoyance sitting on his lazy ass,"Either turn it off or exit my classroom-"

Swarms of people interrupted the class. They were all dressed formally and circled my desk that was side by side with Haruhi's. Her eyes widened once they isolated my desk from her. One man with macho muscles lifted it with one arm and placed it outside the classroom's reddish brown door. Two female maids lifted me out of my stiff seat. I squirmed in their grasp oblivious of their intentions. A servant began dragging a freaking massage chair into the classroom.

With a 'plop' they dropped me onto the sinking cushion. The gears in the chair churned as it worked its way on my back. One of the twenty dozen maids stumbled onto her hands and knees using herself to prop up my feet. Another started fanning me while the others forced freshly washed green grapes into my hung open mouth. WHAT THE HELL?!

"I think they broke her Hikaru,"

"Lucky,"

"Is that...fancy tuna? I wouldn't try feeding her the-"

And without my consent they forced the seafood into my mouth. My face scrunched up before I was rushing out to get the horrible taste off my tastebuds.

* * *

**After school!**

"Was that necessary Tamaki?" I growl flinging open the doors of Music Room 3. That moron, dumbass, son of a whale's grandma!

"Oh I haven't got the slightest clue what you may be angry at," Tamaki gasps in mock watching me parade around anger confusing my body.

"YOU LITTLE-" I jump towards the body lounging on the chair.

"Wow what a way to celebrate your birthday; in jail," a teasing voice came from behind me. With a squeal I pounced on the figure.

Nicholas. Nick in the flesh and blood with his spiked dirty blonde hair, set jaw, and very large turquoise eyes that had a hint of aqua swimming in them.

"Ya ya I know I'm irresistible," his cocky voice chuckled while I hung off his neck. He returned the hug smiling a lopsided grin.

"Hey Haruhi," he gave a small wave as I still haven't let go of him.,"you can let go now."

I released from the embrace before curling my hand and hitting him in the chest sending him flying back.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY PARTNER!" I yelled scaring the jizz out of him.

"WELL I'm SORRY FOR NOT CALLING SINCE SOMEONE DROPPED MY PHONE IN THE TOILET. THREE TIMES," He argued kicking me away from his crippled figure and crawling towards the petrified hosts.

"Oh no you don't!" I grab onto his leg dragging him back while sending a deathly stare at him,"I'm not done with you."

After many, many punches my anger vanished and I returned to my normal-sarcastic-blunt-yet-stoic-self. The hosts watched our exchange in fear before Kyoya cautiously piped up.

"Who's he," was his bland question that rang through their heads. I looked at the bruised boy who was pouting at the tile.

"Nicholas."

"Care to explain Haruhi," Kyoya grumbled writing the name in his notebook. Snapping it shut everyone turned their attention towards the petite girl.

"Nicholas, Nick for short, is Emi's partner kind of like Senta and Jeremy except they fight against Senta and Jeremy" Haruhi tried her best to explain. They eyed me while I rubbed my fist against his scalp. He swatted my hands away in annoyance, and tried to pry my arms off his neck.

* * *

"Happy Birthday," Nick smiled at her his eyes sparkling in the illuminated light.

"Thanks," she returned the features before it slipped into a frown on her cherry red lips,"Where's my present?"

"It's," he paused for dramatic effect. Spreading his arms out,"me."

"That's lame." she sighed walking away from her friend who was starting his water works.

"Ouch," he joked.

"What's wrong?" she asked in mock sympathy forgetting about the hosts.

"It hurts," his voice laced with mock sadness as he place his conjoined hands over his heart,"right here!"

"Really should I kiss it better?" she laughed taking the matter lightly with her old friend.

"If that's the case," his eyes glazed with mischievous ideas,"my dick hurts too. Care to kiss it better?"

And just as those words left his tongue he was pummeled into the ground by her. The hosts just hawked at the duo before deciding to introduce themselves.

"DON'T YOU DARE SUGGEST THOSE VULGAR SUGGESTIONS TO THE PURITY OF MY INNOCENT LITTLE SISTER!" Tamaki screeched at him leaving the young man with a dazed expression.

* * *

**I know very short! O write these on my tablet so give me some credit! Though that's no excuse so sorry. Anyways what will Honey think of the "couple". Summer just two days away get ready for the action in the next couple chapters ;D. Word count:1,254...**


	11. Chapter 11 Commoner Road Trip!

**On to the story!**

**Reviews:**

**catrinebatrine-****_Ah Nick. Yup that guy is probably the biggest pervert in the story...just a heads up for future reference!_**

**Followers:**

**Hiken08-****_Thanks so much for following! Hopefully I can keep in touch with the people who like my story..._**

**Starjway-****_Whoop two followers in one chapter! Thanks it means a lot knowing some people enjoy reading this story!_**

* * *

Nicholas' morose pleas of help were uttered. Tamaki firm grasp on his collar made movement impossible for the lad. He was rattled by the enraged over protective brother. To make matters worse he felt piercing glares towards his scalp. Turning green, and purple due to the beating he received from the twins earlier and Emiko, he felt the acidic lingering taste of vomet escalate up his throat. He sputtered the contents of his lunch, pizza with a bowl of Captain Crunch, onto Tamaki's blazer.

Dropping him with a scream the president of the host club proceeded to cry over the mourning lost of his uniform,"Ewwwwwwwwww ew! Gross that's just gross!"

The twins applauded the green boy who in return spewed onto the Victorian couches. Emiko sheepishly informed everyone of his motion sickness that he recovered from.

"Sorry about that," Nick gave a bashful smile at the mention of the illness he never overcame.

"Are you a commoner?" One of the twins circled him with criticizing eyes that were narrowed in a judgmental matter.

"Commoner? Who me? Pffffft what makes you think that?" he sarcastically questioned waving a ratty fingerless glove around dismissively.

"Oh well that's bad news for you then," the other gave a smirk staring down at his plain black t-shirt and shorts.

"That Victorian couch cost £7,567,000. After you...threw up all over the silk it's irreplaceable," then laptop Kyoya held onto created an ominous glare from the screen radiating it's brightness off of it.

"Oh no," both girls groaned at the dejavu playing in front of their eyes.

" What shall we ever do Tamaki?" Kyoya grinned a malicious calculating smile towards the host club king.

"THROW HIM IN JAIL. EXACUTE THAT POOR EXCUSE OF A GENTLEMEN! WHY I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH UNCOUTH BEHAVIOUR," Tamaki ranted on while everyone ignored the king.

"Execution it is," with half-liddled oxyn eyes he wore a grin that seemed like it was anticipating the future gruesome scene.

"Sure," Nick shrugged not really minding having a staring contest with death itself,"Just do me a favor Kyoya. Send my ass to Tamaki so he can hang it in his bedroom."

"WAIT WHAT?!" Tamaki screeched pummeling towards the ground in a fast motion.

"Wow tono is such a pervert," Kaoru shook his head in accusation.

"Disgusting! Poor little Nicky!" Hikaru sympathetically slung his arm around the boy's shoulder sending a disturbed looked towards the crumpled figure on the ground.

"The horror," Nick sobbed into Hikaru's shirt,"he would slap it each night before he went to bed!"

"Isn't he exaggerating?" Haruhi muttered to the girl near her who glared harshly at him.

Quickly letting go of Hikaru since he was bored with Tamaki he glanced around to find some form of entertainment. After a negotiation with the twins,(whispering behind their hands with a strange glint in their eyes), they decided to create a game. Their target the witty Emiko!

Approaching the girl that was chatting with Mori and Honey he regained his cocky coincided attitude.

"I thought you were busy crying about your cut off ass," Emiko rose an eyebrow. Now! Now it was time to play the Get-On-Tamaki's-Nerves-By-Using-His-Little-Sister-With-Suggestive-Pick-Up-Lines!

"Yeah it was pretty sad," he sighed staring off to the side before renewing his spirits,"Yeah it's pretty sad because my dick just died."

"Ok..."she trailed off not bothering to keep a strange bewildered look off her face like Haruhi that joined the conversation.

"So would you mind that since my dick died," he restated his lips curling up seductively,"if I buried it inside your ass?"

After many, many more poundings later and laughter from the dynamic duo of Hitachiins he regained his vision.

"Why are you here Nick?" Emiko questioned him after he faced the consequences of the perverted comments that were at the tip of his tongue.

"Oh because of the race silly!" He mentioned with a fiery determination surrounding him.

"Sorry I'm not following the conversation," she blandly stated regretting that she even asked about the unnamed things that corrupted his head.

"We're going to find your sister before your lazy ass of a step-dad finds him,no worse yet," he shudders at the thought,"your step-granny!"

"Why do all old ladies have to be mean Takashi?!" Honey whined at the giant who grunted in return.

Her face turned grave for a brief moment. Then a grin stretched onto her face as if it would split it in two. The 100 watt smile she radiated made Tamaki gasp in delight as he flung himself at his little sister," Get off. Oh mighty Shadow King," she bowed with mock respect before smirking as a dangerous glint squirmed its way into her icy eyes that were fierce with passion,"I'm going out for a while maybe around two months or so to continue my search since it's only a couple days from summer vacation."

"I see," he scribbled in his notebook. Swalloing down the urge to not suggest his company he thought that she would politely reject it, but he found that he was regretting the words that slipped out of his mouth faster than he could comprehend the meaning,"Would you like us to escort you?"

"Sure," she beamed at the thought of gaining assistance from TWO martial artists. Kyoya paled as well as Tamaki, Haruhi, and the twins who wanted nothing to do with the violent way of settling family issues.

"Really? Do they _have _to come?" Nick groaned," I was looking forward to spending some alone time with you...of you know what I mean?"

Tamaki was riled up at the thought of his 'defenseless' little sister with the "demon sent from hell to lure her with his perverts ways" as Tamaki described him. And since Tamaki was going he thus dragged the entire Host club with him to their undecided fate.

* * *

"Tamaki your leaving me?" His client had pools of moisture collecting her dull, lifeless, brown eyes. With a fluid motion he grasped her into his arms.

"Even if I leave, my mind will only running back to thoughts of you," he affectionately whispered into her ear as she collapsed into his arms.

"W-what about me Tamaki?" Another girl piped up, also on the verge of tears.

"I may bid you fare well my princess, but as a precious reminder of my undying passion for you princess," his lips centimeters from the blushing brunette,"I leave my heart in your hands."

"We're going on a trip Kaoru!" Hikaru cheered to his mirror image. Then he begun his hosting charm,"Remember last time thoug-"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru decide to try and mix things up by being the dominate one this time. Grabbing his face harshly their noses grazed each others leaving the girls baffled,"I won't tell your secret if you keep mine."

"K-Kaoru what's gotten over you?" The girls fainted. They quickly regained consciousness to watch the scene in front of their heart shaped eyes.

"And Usa-chan was there the whole time!~" Honey grinned retelling a story while shoving cake in his mouth. The girls 'awed' a while, until a deep voice interrupted.

"Mitsukini," All heads turned to Mori in shock realizing he spoke. Grabbing the boy he pushed him against the wall while he squirmed. Honey looked up curiously a light pink coating his cheeks. Mori started to dab the vanilla frosting that stained the corner of his lips with a napkin,"Don't keep your appearance unclean."

"G-gomen," Honey stuttered turning his face to the side concealing his fake blush. Tears poured down his face. The smaller boy flung himself into he giant's arm,"TAKASHI! I'm SO SORRY TAKASHI!"

"I'll miss the conversations with you ladies as well," Haruhi reassured the girls swooning over her for the millionth time. Glancing at the doorway where Emiko and Nick waited. Patiently? She wishes. They were hauling a gigantic wagon piled with luggage as Emiko glared at the clock while Nicholas kept whispering suggestive things in her ear.

"I'm sorry to inform you girls, but it is now time for closing hours. We may not be able to attend the last two days of school my princess, but we mourn to see your angelic smiles!" Tamaki sighed as the last tear streaked girl slowly left her beloved club.

"Well let's get the hell out of here!" Nicholas enthusiastically leaped from his feeble position on the floor once he asked Emiko if he could use her thighs as earnings.

After lot's of shoving the 9 of them stumbled to the outside of the gates where a beat down rusted truck waited fro them. Honey curiously poked the machine while Mori dipped his hand in a bottle of hand sanitizer claiming it was unsanitary. The twins narrowed their eyes in criticism making snide remarks with Tamaki and Kyoya. Haruhi just sighed and agreed to being dragged onto the hazardous machine.

"So what are we going to do beat it up?" The twins curiously inquired getting hit on the back of their heads by Tamaki.

"Shhh don't judge Emiko's car!" he scolded in a not-so-hushed whisper.

"Shut up!" Emiko and Kyoya grumbled in annoyance. They turned to each other in surprise.

"Behold he Shadow King and Queen," Haruhi mumbled to Honey and Mori who nodded in agreement.

"The thing about this trip is we're undercover! We're not going to use our family's money as we search for Rosy because they might track our credit cards and stall us," Nick told them making the 'rich bastards' crumple over. Haruhi smirked in satisfaction while Emiko threw the paled hosts into the back of the truck while their driver from the limo drove to their first port so they can reach the neighboring island;Shikoku.


	12. Chapter 12 Phones, cough em' up!

**I was going to let them stay in school for a couple months, but then I was like screw that... WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!**

**Disclaimer: What do you mean 'we' your not going.**

**Author:Shut up your not even a real character!**

**Disclaimer:-retreats to Tamaki's corner unwilling to do the disclaimer-**

**Author:...Ya I don't own anything except plot, character, and an emotionally unstable disclaimer.**

* * *

"Mmmffffffff," Nick moaned his face pressed against the cool metal of the truck's trunk.

"Here you can hold Usa-chan for protection!" Honey offered the boy who still had yet to uncover from the motion sickness.

"How long Kyoya?" Emiko questioned her senpai. His cool gaze rested on the Shadow Queen.

"At the speed were going, which is only 65 miles per hour due to traffic, we will drive there in a week including all the stops," he informed massaging his temples from withstanding the host clubs actions.

"A WEEK?!" The twins moaned. Even the two devils themselves don't like 'the commaners way of transportation'.

They were currently on a freeway surrounded by posh and elegant limos they all longed. Their driver was now attempting a murder of the truck's horn as cars zoomed by our lane. Some idiot decided today would be the day for his suicidal attempt off the towering bridge that held a sign indicating our exit 102 south.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki sang cramped in the open trunk of the car. Haruhi sighed her patience wearing thin.

"What?" She hissed at him. His smile faltered, then he broke out in a grin.

"Let's take pictures together," he smiled gently not in his strange moods. Haruhi's eyes widened as she fought down a blush. She was about to nod in approval until his idea came crashing down,"COME TAKE A PICTURE WITH YOUR DADDY HARUHI!"

"No way senpai," she snapped in annoyance while the twins decided to harass her in the small space.

Sirens echoed while a hum of a helicopters's motor sounded above. All their eyes widened at the sight of the large aircraft hovering above them. It had a Rose crest imprinted on it. Oh how they wished it was their alliance. Emiko rushed kicking down the panel that connected the back of the truck and the driver.

"Kyoya keep em' in check and make sure no one fires until they fire first," she warned tossing them each types of guns. She tossed the bespectacled boy a Sniper Rifle, the panicking king and the rest half way loaded Mamba pistols. The twins looked eager and fired at the asphalt below them.

"What about Nick?" Mori questioned staring at the boy who was puking over the edge of the car.

"He's useless," she mentioned the driver joining them in the back as she gripped the wheel,"Now hold on."

"WAIT AREN'T YOU TOO YOUNG TO DRIVE THIS IS TOO DANGEROUS!" Tamaki whined to Kyoya who looked up to a challenged. They all felt eager as adrenaline buzzed throughout their veins.

Tamaki's rantings were silenced by a shot from ahead that barely missed his foot. The bullet whizzed off the rusty metal considering that Emiko considered situations like this and chose a bull proof metal.

They were still caught in traffic at an unlucky moment like this. Screams echoed around them as the Host Club peered over the edge firing away with shaky inexperienced hands. The driver watched in amusement his name was .

Emiko taking charge of this situation she changed the gears quickly backing up and merging onto the lane that was on the left of her. Sirens of speeding cops unaware of the family feud sounded as the helicopter of her grandmother's and several cop cars tailed after her. Their surroundings were a blur as she slammed onto the gas pedal emitting a screeching sound from the car. The host club hanged onto the car afraid to be blown away like the paved road after them. Unfortunately the speed of the old car wasn't enough for the hovercraft and police cars chasing them.

"How are you guys fending off back there?" Emiko adjusted her review mirror unfazed of the unwanted attention. The hosts expressions were almost comical. They were torn between terror and excitement as they hesitantly fired back. Her eyes widened . She slammed on the breaks in the middle of two trucks that wanted to escape the freeway to the safety of their home.

"We're all good back here," Honey's dark look was shadowed over his face at the concept of violence like Mori's. For some reason she found herself particularly ..._attracted _to this side of Mitsukini. Shaking her head to dismiss the thoughts she had a task on hand; to get her comrades to safety. Her eyes hovered around seeing all her exits closed by vehicles that had fleeing passengers escaping them. Her eyes landed onto the two trucks that had some sort of ramps on heir rear ends.

With a smirk she pressed down on the gas.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" Hikaru shouted hoping it would reach her ears. He shot at the helicopter that was aimed towards his brother. Kaoru doged the bullets elegantly along with Tamaki.

"Guess those dancing classes paid off?" Kaoru sheepishly smiled as Haruhi gaped at him. She fired away with her hands clasped over each other to stop them from quivering.

Emiko paid no mind to Kyoya's logic, or the twins and Tamaki's complaints. She pushed down harder on the gas as the needle indicating the speed hit the edge. Zooming onto the ramp she landed on the truck's roof alarming the driver. Hitting reverse and doing a 360 she faced the other truck. Hand on the gear she switched it to the rusted 'D' as she pounded the gas once more. They were all clutching terrified as the car was airborne. Their yelps and screams went unnoticed, and Tamaki actually wet himself a little. With a satisfying 'clank' they landed on the roof of the other truck leaving tire skid marks over it.

"We're going to die, we're going to die," Haruhi muttered to herself squinting as she fired away.

"Relax were not dead," Nick spoke between his throw up,"Yet."

"Somehow I don't find that reassuring at all," Kyoya sweat-drop as the defied the law of gravity yet again.

The car was vibrating as it landed on the gravel. She swerved jerking everyone to the right as she went on an unidentified road in a desert for her convenience.

"Tamaki stop crying, Kyoya hand me the gun, take the wheel, Haruhi stop shaking, Hitachiins stop hugging each other-now isn't the time for incest!" she switched positions with the calm driver once more," And Nick for God's sake get your ass up!"

"What do we do?" Honey eagerly asked.

"Honey you see that window is where the driver is. If I can break the bullet proof glass I can get him I can manage to give him a few injuries so the helicopter can stop, as for the cops we can loose them easily," Emiko explained in her sleeveless black tank top over a bullet proof vest, and cargo pants complete with combat boots and fingerless gloves.

"Got it break the window," he nodded in determination as Mori laced his hands together and held it out. Jumping on his hands a leaping towards the aircraft he gripped onto it's rails. Taking his right hand that was protected by a leather glove he bashed open the window. A bullet whizzed passed him and hit a nerve on the driver's arm to make the helicopter plummet towards the ground. Honey leaped off in time to land unharmed onto the truck. Emiko gave him a small smile as a unnoticeable blush coating the cheeks as they high-fived. The driver swerved and left a trail of dust and the cops behind.

"That was fun let's do it again!" Tamaki gleefully mentioned a wet spot on his trousers.

"Boss-" Kaoru rose his eyebrow.

"That's why-" Hikaru chuckled.

"You wet yourself?" they questioned as he sputtered excuses consisting of a large bird taking a dump on him.

"That's gross senpai," Haruhi turned her face away in disgust making him join the sick Nick.

"Let's try to avoid another incident like this," Kyoya remained unfazed. He received several nods while they crossed the barren land.

"Um where are we?" Honey curiously asked him. He shrugged in reply.

"I'm not sure we don't have any service," Kyoya mentioned on his laptop.

Emiko grabbed the device throwing it in front of the car letting the wheels grind it into tiny pieces.

"They've been tracking us through your laptop," Emiko sighed while he rubbed his neck in an awkward manner.

"Oh well were so glad WE didn't have any electric devices," the twins whistled innocently along side Tamaki.

"Cough them up," she placed her hands in front of her. They grumbled as the 6 of them piled out cellphones, tablets, hand held game consoles, and Mini Notebook Laptops. Even Haruhi happily placed her cellphone in the pile. She tossed them all carelessly in front of the truck's crunching wheels. They all moped over their loss.

"Sorry to -bleh- interrupt," Nick wiped the vomit off his face with the back of his hand,"but couldn't you have -bleh- w-waited until we found our way out of here before you smashed them all?"

Emiko sweat-dropped,"ON WARD DEAR DRIVER TOWARDS CIVILIZATION!"


	13. Chapter 13 Survival in an Oasis!

**Thanks to misaai for following! :D Anyways I no own Ouran. It's not mine. Nope!**

"Alright men, we have driven dead on for 5 hours and yet there is no sign of civilization," Emiko told the lined up troops. Haruhi and Kyoya had to refrain from rolling their eyes, unlike the rest who saluted her.

"W-" Kaoru got cut off by the military female when she slashed the desert sand near his combat boots with her checkered print whip. The boys lined up cowered, but that didn't prevent the strange fantasies containing the 'sexy-yukata-mode-Emiko.'

"Speak when I give you permission," she coldly informed getting caught up in the role. Kaoru hesitantly rose his hand getting a nod of approval from the black-haired mistress.

"We s-should probably find out our place first?" He stuttered as her captivating gaze firmly held his. Emiko threw her whip out making everyone's eyes' widen. She yanked him forward by the grip she had on his scrawny wrist. Stumbling over his own feet his blush was noticeable when Emiko held onto his waist for support.

Glaring him down their noses centimeters from each other Emiko whispered a smirk grazing her cherry red lips,"What do you think we've done this whole time Ka-roo?"

She let yanked the whip back sending him spiraling towards his stunned twin. Brushing of the intimate moment as if it weighed nothing she reached down her bra making everyone snap out of her trance and sweatdrop. Placing a map of the surroundings onto the desert floor they all took the time to scan it.

"So...where do we go?" Nick questions averting his attention to his hopeless leader.

"Ah well you see we should take, this path?" She randomly pointed to a blue squiggly trail running down the map. Kyoya sighed in annoyance.

"That's a water route Emi," Haruhi shook her head at the girl who couldn't navigate the way to her own bedroom.

"What about this one?" She pointed at brown blotches on the map making the club shake their head in unison.

"Those are mountains Emi-chan," Honey laughed at her irritated expression.

"Oooh I never read a map before let me try the commoners way of navigation!" Tamaki snatched it off the sand examining it. His forehead wrinkled in concentration as he looked at it for days. Joking it was only about 3 hours.

"Your hopeless tono," the twins tried to take it out of his grasp, but they ended up in a tug of war for the navigation piece. Eventually, they ripped the map in half.

"Give me that!" Kyoya snapped taking it out of their clammy hands to scan it himself. He decided on a route that would get us towards the closet village in 2 days.

"Since it's a long journey and we need the essential things for survival including food, water, and shelter we should drive for 90 miles north from here to arrive at a river we can use for a water source," Kyoya mentioned to Emiko who loaded everyone in the truck once more.

* * *

** The engine flared to life and off they went onto the isolated, barren land. Sand was kicked and scattered as the tires rushed forward.**

* * *

"I'm _sooooooo _bored," Hikaru whined to his brother who nodded in agreement. They were tired of insulting the puking Nick and everyone, excluding Mori and Kyoya, were laying on the floor of the trunk. Kyoya was in the passenger's seat directing the driver to the village. Mori was on the top of the truck alert and had a watchful gaze.

"W-water," Tamaki desperately clawed at the air. Haruhi shot him a look that shut him up.

"You know Kaoru," Hikaru mentioned earning his brother's attention. He shrugged not really knowing what he was supposed to know because Hikaru didn't tell him yet so he couldn't know.

"I think," his voice dropped to a whisper making the younger twin strain his ears to listen to the next part of his sentence,"I think this is what it means to be a commoner. Or worse yet a...a _peasant._"

"Hey I heard that," Emiko grunted. Her head was on Honey's lap neither of them minding. Her hair wasn't in its usual low side pony tail, but instead strewn across the boy's lap so he can fondle with the raven locks. They were silky against his calloused hand.

"She's getting comfy with Honey-senpai," Kaoru commented. She bolted from her spot on his lap to chase down the 'Shady' twins. Tamaki eventually done pestering Haruhi like a mother hen chased after them. They weren't arriving for another hour and a half so they decided to just slouch around. Their energy was long gone.

Was now really a good time? No not really, but Honey decided to ask the avoided question,"Where do babies come from?" **(Lol I got this idea from the role play Controlled by Imagination made) **

Everyone froze. Even Nicholas stopped puking besides there wasn't really anything left to throw up. Kyoya who regretfully joined the back since the driver was experienced with maps. Even Mori thought that jumping off the car was a better way to handle the situation.

They all spoke at the same time spewing nonsense excuses.

"They come from plants," Tamaki beamed.

"My step-dad said I came from a trash can," Emiko shrugged a blush evident on her face.

"Kangaroos," the twins plainly responded.

Kyoya decided to 'skip' the question and Mori didn't respond.

"Ask your parents Honey-senpai," Haruhi shifted uncomfortably.

Then Nick, between vomiting of course, explained where they came from in a dreamy sigh. Honey's eyes widened in disgust.

An awkward silence came from everyone. The occasional grunts from Nick as he spilled the contents of his stomach rang out.

"So how are babies made?" Everyone fainted.

"Takashi you take this one," Emiko glared refusing to speak.

"Honey-senpai where on Earth are you getting these questions?" Haruhi let out an exasperated sigh running her hand through her frazzled hair.

"Babies are made," Mori awkwardly glanced around,"when two people like each other a lot."

"But I like Takashi as my cousin so where's our baby?!" Honey complained making everyone try to refrain themselves from laughing. Emiko tried to keep the giggles from escaping her mouth by slapping her left hand over it.

Mori sighed clearly trying to escape this topic,"It has to be of the opposite sex,"

"UWAHHH you're so confusing Takashi! How come Kyo-chan and Tama-chan had Haru-chan, Kao-chan, and Hika-chan?!" Honey exclaimed in frustration.

"Please don't use me and Tamaki in the same sentence," Kyoya grumbled fixing his scratched lenses.

"Technically we're not actually related," Haruhi escaped the twins' clutches as they cooed over their 'sister'.

"H-Haruhi how could you say such a thing," Tamaki whimpered somehow finding room in the truck to slouch in his substitute corner.

"Ok I like Emiko a lot so where's my baby?!" Honey questioned slightly enraged. Emiko blushed crimson.

"They have to be ...married," Mori struggled finding suitable words. One wrong word and the kid will be trying to knock up every girl he meets.

"Ooooh," Honey nodded in understanding,"so...how do you make a baby?"

Everyone fell over once again.

"Ummm," everyone stared at each other at how innocent their Sempai was. They were all tongue-tied and the words struggled to be formed into complete sentences.

"Well once you slam int-" Nick was thrown off the car by a blushing Emiko. He jogged to catch up to the vehicle going in reverse. He glared at his best-friend while he jumped on.

"When you hold hands a lot with someone," Haruhi suggested.

"Babies are made when a mommy and a daddy buy a new bed," Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled in a perverted way with Nick.

"When a couple gets so passionate it hurts!" Tamaki added with a flair of his arms.

"Literally," Emiko muttered avoiding to look Mitsukini in the eye.

"Once the rating of Pg-13 turns to M," Kyoya scowled in annoyance jotting down a few things.

"Mituskini," Takashi came to a realization,"didn't you already learn this in Sex-Ed? I was in your class."

"Yea, but Me and Usa-chan thought it was funny watching you guys blush," Honey giggles as they all gaped at him.

"So in a-" Hikaru spoke up recovering from the shock.

"way you admitted," Kaoru continued the sentence.

"that you wanted to have sex with Emiko?" They asked in unison while Nick rose an eyebrow.

"HONEY-SENPAI IS TRYING TO STEAL MY POOR LITTLE SISTER'S INNOCENCE! sHE SHALL REMAIN A VIRGIN, UNTIL I SUPERVISE HER INTIMATE MOMENT WITH YOU HANIZOKA!" Tamaki yelled at the blushing duo.

"WHAT YOU AREN'T GOING TO WATCH ME HAVE SEX WITH HONEY!" Emiko countered.

"So they are having sex?" The twins asked Nick and Haruhi who shrugged.

"NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Emiko attempted to clear up.

"Sureeee," Nick teased.

"Bakas. You're all bakas." Kyoya sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Touche,"Mori nodded making no sense at all.

"BE A VIRGIN!" Tamaki chanted to Honey's annoyance,"VIRGINS ARE GOOD!"

"Haruhi may we fuck you?" the twins asked with a straight face. Haruhi slapped them both while they laughed along with Nick.

"WERE NOT HAVING SEX TAMA-CHAN!" Honey shouted at the blonde ditz.

"Besides i'm not a virgin," Emiko mentioned as they stared wide eyed.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted at the girl who awkwardly waved back.

"Remember me? Emiko? Got raped?" she questioned. They all nodded stiffly leaving an awkward atmosphere. Finally after 10 minutes of silence they arrive at the streaming river that had fish and other living organisms erupting from below its surface.

They hopped off the truck most of them having no clue what to do. Nick was relived he was off the tin death trap. Emiko ran a hand against a palm tree's bark that was towering above her. Tamaki being the idiot he was lunged disturbingly head first into the stream to gulp down unsanitary water.

"Tamaki-senpai the water isn't clean," Haruhi sighed for the 11th time today.

"Yeah a bunch of fishes probably peed in there m'lord,"the twins chuckled. Tamaki bolted out of the clear running liquid rubbing off his tongue in a vain attempt to spit the intake of the water.

"LINE UP!" Emiko called somehow back into her military costume. They quickly formed a singe file line,"Kyoya status report."

"Your sister isn't checked into any of the Otori hospitals that take up 85% of the hospitals in Japan,"Kyoya read off from his notebook that he preserved.

"Alright that means we won't have such a hard time looking," she beamed,"...hopefully."

"Ok we're going to rest a while to regain the energy for the travel time of 1 day," they nodded in approval,"however we need to build shelter first."

Emiko eyed the thick sticks that have pummeled to the ground from the trees surrounding the oasis,"So everyone gather all the wood you can find and large palm leaves."

Scattering around to find the resources they gathered a large pile filled with leaves and sticks.

"Here you go Emi-chan!" Honey smiled while Mori ripped a tree from it's roots and hauled it over his shoulder. We gaped at them as them for a while, until her and Nick started pitching up the tents.

Tamaki eagerly surrounded them both trying to offer his assistance. They got held back for a while. Nick grumbled in frustration trying to attach the sticks together. Swiftly pulling out his sharpened pocket knife he carved out a hole with the blade so he can stick the intersecting stick through it. Creating a structure for the hut with sticks Emiko scooped up the desert sand between her hands. Slowly sinking it in the stream so it was a muddy clump she coated the edges of the wood to create a sticky substitute for glue. Grabbing the palm leaves they coated the roof with them.

Rubbing together their hands in satisfaction the twins and Tamaki's complaints were loud and annoying. The driver being the only sane one decided he would leave open the windows of the truck and sleep on the vacant seats.

"Now that we got the shelter d-"Emiko got interrupted by the twins who were eyeing the medium sized hut that would fit them all if they curled together.

"I thought that was the bathroom,"Hikaru exclaimed in shock kicking the sand so it spirals backward.

"H-Hikaru,"Kaoru nudges his older brother pointing at the fuming girl. They ran off a dust of dirt settled in their previous spot.

"As I was saying-"

"Ah commoners are so adorable," Tamaki dreamingly sighed. Emiko pounced on her brother who was crushed under her combat boots.

"Anyone else has the balls to interrupt?!" She glared intensely making the five remaining shivering fear.

"I know she's supposed to be scary," Hikaru whispered to Kaoru who nodded in agreement,"but that didn't stop my boner."

A shuriken whizzed past his cheek slashing it. Crimson seeped out as he winced at the pain. She narrowed her silver irises in annoyance. Stalking up to him Kaoru complained about the well being of his brother.

"HE'S BLEEDING DO SOMETHING!" Kaoru panicked to Kyoya who suggested water would help.

"The water is dirty though Kyo-chan," Honey pointed towards the fish lazily swimming through the stream that bounced off of rocks.

"Not healthy," Takashi agreed in a low voice.

Emiko sighed irritated that she couldn't utter a sentence without some idiot interrupting. Trying her best to not loose her temper she grabbed the sulking Hikaru and brought his cheek to her face for closer inspection.

"You're being a baby," She murmured into the blushing boy's ears.

"Am not!" he argued the crimson blood leaking out of the right side of his cheek,"I'm going to die!"

"Water huh," she thought. Her rough tongue scraped against the metallic flavor that flooded her mouth. The bleeding ceased as she ripped off the rim of her shirt and pressed it against his cheek,"that will have to do."

"E-Emiko you can't just go around licking people!" Haruhi protested while she shrugged spitting out Hikaru's ruby blood along with the nasty copper after taste.

"Ok as I was saying," she continued paying no mind to the others who were blushing from either anger or embarrassment,"We now need to collect food. There are bananas in the trees so go get em'."

"..."they remained glued to the desert sand slowly eroding away like the dust particles that were washed away by a gentle breeze.

"You're hopeless," she sighed in annoyance pocketing her discarded shuriken.

"I'm serious go collect the fruit," she hissed,"GET YOUR ASSES UP THE TREES!"

"YES SIR!" they saluted scrambling up the trees.

"Hmm now about the water I need a sort of container," She murmured to herself as the rest started to attempt climbing up the gigantic trees. Honey and Mori were passing bananas to Haruhi and Kyoya who collected the falling fruit.

Rummaging through his pockets Nick passed her a thermos and paper cups he brought along before launching himself up the bark of the tree. Emiko scooped up the stream's water in the container and started on making a fire. Scraping her hand at he bottom of the river she brushed past a couple of rocks. Picking them up she dropped them in front of the hut. Arranging them in a deformed oval she placed a couple of dehydrated plants and sticks in the front, and began rubbing a stick against the pile.

After several attempts she groaned in annoyance getting nowhere. A prescence lurked behind her, but she was to aggravated to care. She tried desperately while the rest who were finished harvesting watched in amusement at her failure.

"That's not how you do it Emi-chan," Honey chuckled from behind her. Reaching over he clasped his rough hands over her soft, but firm ones. Her face turned a shade of light pink while she showered the pile of branches in front of her with hatred. Slowly moving their hands over the stick a smoking metered from the log. And wala!~ It burst into flames.

"Thanks ...Mitsukini," she whispered her face centimeters away from his sugary frosted breath.

"No problem," he smiled turning red at the distance between them,"Emi-ch..Emiko."

Emiko almost shivered in delight hearing her name come from his lips that were slightly opened.

"Are you going to have sex right here or?" Nick trailed off getting chased by the irritated raven haired girl.

Placing the thermos on the fire so once the water boiled it could disinfect it she carved a hole in a stray branch. Ignoring the hosts' curious stares she swung up the branches yanking off a palm leave fro. The top. Jumping down the 15 feet to lazy to slide off the bark of the tree she landed on her feet and used the sand as a cushion. Nicholas tossed her his pocket knife she swiftly caught it the blazing sun latching onto their black clothes. Stabbing a small hole into the firm stick she tore the hemming the leaf. Taking off the thick fiber it provided her with a leafy string. Her eyes narrowed as she stuck the string through the pricked hole. Tying a knot at the end so it won't come loose she grabbed a green banana off the floor peeling it. Tearing off a piece of the fruit she attached it on the other end securing a knot so it won't come off if you tug it.

Emiko thrust the rod in the air,"Tada~!"

"That's pretty smart," Haruhi and Kyoya commented as Mori and Honey praised her intelligence.

"What's that?" the three idiots,(Tamaki and the twins) stared puzzled at it.

"It's a fishing rod," Nick muttered keeping a watchful eye on the boiling water. He took it off and place it in on the leaf mats in the hut to cool.

"So who wants to go fishing?" Emiko grinned pulling replicates of the fishing utensil from her bra.

They all sat waiting for a naive fish to latch onto the bits of banana. The twins and Haruhi caught medium sized fishes. Mori and Honey somehow ended up reeling in half the population of the fish. Nick caught two fair sized one, and Kyoya caught a large one. Tamaki was whining because he caught the tiniest fish that resembled plankton. Emiko caught none considering she thought they had enough. Handing the fish to Haruhi to roast the cross-dresser grumbled as she cooked them.

"Were going to taste my darling little girl's cooking!" Tamaki rejoiced with the Hitachiin brothers.

After a 'pleasant-peasant-meal' as the rich bastards titled it they washed down their food with the lukewarm water. They made sure to give the napping a portion of the salmon as well as a drink, which he gladly accepted.

They all retired into the makeshift hut. Tamaki and the twins kept complaining about how uncomfortable their backs were, and Honey kept whining to Mori about missing his sweets. Kyoya dropped dead, and Haruhi was swallowing down the left overs. That girl and her stomach... Nick was whispering suggestive things in Emiko's ear. Finally, Emiko fed up with all the complaining and perverted comments from Nick knocked everyone out except Haruhi.

"Night,"she bluntly muttered to the girl who shrugged and slept away ignoring the howling winds surrounding the oasis.


	14. Chapter 14 Village of the Cobra Dunes?

**I'm off break since this Monday so like sorry for the no updates streak...BUT I'm back on updating on every Wens. or sometimes before a day later...Yup I'm officially a jackass someone hand me the shades. **

**DISCLAIMER:THE AUTHOR IS A LAZY ASS who should update more often and doesn't own Ouran or else she will turn them into bizarre animals.**

**Author:...You know me so well disclaimer.**

**AND SPECIAL THANKS TO Tayamina-san Mai who FAVED, FOLLOWED, AND REVIEWED ****ME & THE STORY! ****I love you...in a not literal, but admiring way.**

* * *

** Chapter 14: ****_Village in paradise!_**

* * *

**_Dear Mei,_**

**_This is Haruhi and Emiko. My bad I mean Emiko and Haruhi. (Apparently I'm forced to write it, but I can't put my name first.) Anyways we set off to find Emiko's little sister Rose before Jer-MY BAD Germ and Sperm locate them. We are traveling without the usage of money though. We set off write before we could tell you. Could you also give Kasadona this loaf of bread I made-I MEAN WE-WAIT NEVERMIND EMIKO CAN'T COOK! Emiko said she didn't want to tell you in person because she would rather go without the World War lll. Anyways please give the bread to the gardening club near the Hanizoka dojo. See you in a couple months or so!_**

**_Love, _**

**_Haruhi & Emiko! :P_**

Clutching the sloppily written letter her eyes glazed over with radiant anger, and her nostrils flared furiously. She shredded the note with her dark skinned hands at Emiko and Haruhi's informative and bland nature. Mei eyed the apartment as Ranaka cowardly hid behind the sofa. With a huff, a bite of the bread that was barely maintaining its freshness, and a stomp of her stilettoes that were black she marched out the door the bread in one hand and note in the other. Ranaka warily approached the door suspiciously turning his head in a frantic matter side to side. Making sure the provoked beast was out of range he slammed his door shut and clicked all 23 locks in place.

_Those idiots leaving without me! I bet Emiko told them! I could of made cool adventuring hats and stuff! DAMN THEM I'M SO GOING TO KILL THOS TWO! Oh and I have to scare the host club because they will probably be trying to knock them up any moment. Maybe not Honey. He probably doesn't even know what sex me-_She skidded to a stop in front of a small, but comfy looking floral shop coated with flowers from lilies to daises to roses. Hell they even had urban flowers that were carefully tended to in the garden box thingy. Slamming the pale pink door open a bell chimed above her. Ignoring it she walked down rows of bouquets arriving at a counter were a boy her age with a fiery orange head of hair stood. An imitating look stamped on his face which was canceled out somehow by the green apron he wore and pink gardener gloves that lazily sat on his hands. He peered at the fuming African-Japanese woman who slammed down a half bitten loaf of bread onto the counter. Chunks of bread flew into the air surprising him as they scattered.

"Uhhh..." His deep puzzled voice said as he dumbly stared at the pastry, "So what's with the bread."

"Haruhi sent it and decided to freaking ditch me with Emiko and the freakin Host-"

His face turned a cheery red as he carefully took the bread as if it was a precious treasure," Haruhi got me this? Wow she is so kind, generous, blunt, caring, adorable, cute, smart, talented, such a good nature, and she is so amazing and-"

"Blah, blah, blah shut up man we're leaving," She mimicked dragging him onto the adventure of locating the innocent she-devils. He stammered awkwardly behind the girl who had a strong grip on his wrist.

"WHAT WHY ARE YOU BRINGING ME ALONG?!" Kasodona sputtered to the girl who was stomping away.

With a bored expression that screamed 'Are-you-retarded?' she responded simply," Haruhi trusts you. And you look strong lets go-"

They turned the corner to collide with two middle school students from the Hanizoka dojo who were drenched with sweat from their Kendo and Karate practice.

"Hey watch wer-" the boy with blonde hair that oddly reminded Mei of her senpai ,Honey, piped up behind framed glasses, but cowered behind the bubbly miniature Takashi at the scary teenagers in front of them.

"WATCH WERE YOUR GOING I HAVE TO GO SAVE HARUHI," Mei hissed ignoring Kasodona's hand and picking herself off the floor.

"Haruhi-senpai?" the boy with spiked jet black hair stammered in confusion. He brightened up in an instance.

"We're looking for Honey and Nii-san!" the baby Mori cried attempting to help his friend by jerking his arm so hard he flings backwards. Ignoring his cousin who was surrounded by baby birds, "Do you know were they went. Takashi just said he was going on a trip. Takashi is so cool. He is like a night! I mean he looks so amazing when he does Kendo, and I try copying him, but I don't do such a good job, I mean Takashi is my role model always strong and never complaining and he's so amazing the way he..."

Mei deadpanned at the two coming to the conclusion that they were Honey and Mori's little brothers. She smirked in approval at their strength she witnessed when the Morinozoka yanked his friend forward. Coming to her final decision she may come to regret in the future she bizarrely points at them in a Tamaki like fashion making Kasodona sweat drop.

"Were going to go to them right now! YOU WILL COME ALONG!" Mei announces over the younger classmate's blubbering. The two puzzled boys blankly stared at her, until the raven haired one cheered in approval, unlike his cousin who slouched.

"I'm Morinozka Satoshi, and this is Hanizoka Yasuchika, but you can jst call him Chika-chan!" Satoshi introduces his beady obsidian eyes glistening with enthusiasm.

"NO SHE CAN'T CALL ME '-chan' I'M A HIGHER CLASS THAN HER AND A RESPECTABLE PERSON IN K-" Getting whacked on the head a newly formed bump arose on the blonde's hair.

* * *

"Welcome!" The warm villagers greeted us in sundresses, t-shirts, and shorts. I ran my palm against the rough mud brick homes as Tamaki greeted them in an extravagant manner. The girls rose their eyebrows in amusement giggling slightly. The little kids' view was blocked by their mother's slightly calloused palms as the twins started their incest act they somehow smuggled Haruhi into. Girls and guys cooed over Honey's annoying cute act and Mori's silent nature. Kyoya elegantly chatted with some sketching the degree and trajectory the buildings were. I skimmed over the beaming faces of the citizens who warmly interacted with others.

"Hello my name is Tamaki Souh-" Tamaki had knee-length white shorts, and his plain white tee draped over his (not really) muscular arm.

"We're the Hitachiin brothers! I'm Hikaru and this is my brother Kaoru, but you probably didn't know that-"Hikaru had grey sweats, a black muscle tee, plain vans, a studded belt, and a neon green sweater fastened around his waist. His brother had the same grey sweats hanging loosely on his waist, same shoes, and a orange muscle tee with his flimsy and thin purple jacket draped over his left shoulder. They were quite fit in my opinion...

"HIKARU! Stop being rude! I'm sorry my name is Fujioka Haruhi,"Haruhi was in a simple white sundress that danced with the gentle wind.

"My names Hanizoka Mitsukini, but you can call me Honey! This is my cousin Morinozoka Takashi, but just call him Mori!~ AND this is Usa-chan~ He's Kawaii ne?" Honey was wearing a Usa-chan sunhat. He wore brown knee-shorts with a pink button up. He had bunny shaped glasses hanging of the shirt.

"My name's Nicholas Nick for short, so how do you girls want your bed made in the morn-"The idiot was hit on the head by Kyoya's evil notebook. He had black skiny jeans, unkempt hair that looked pretty hot, and playful turquoise eyes with an aqua tint that teased to conquer the corresponding color.

"I apologize for their behavior my nae is Ootori Kyoya," Kyoya bowed lowly in khaki pants and a flared collar white button up. His glasses glinted mysteriously as he smirked at the fawning girls. Some guys goggled Haruhi making my mama bear come out of hibernating.

"Keep on staring and your face is getting pummeled ten feet under ground,"

* * *

**Third person OMNICENT P.O.V**

_'Damn it she's in 'Sexy-Yakuza **(Lol thanks to diamondluvr2 I fixed the word...)**-Mode'!' _Tamaki, Honey, the twins, and Nicholas helplessly thought. The males' of the village eyes widened. '_Prepare for the massive nose bleeds...' _Nick sighed mentally counting down. _'10,9,8,7,6,5,4- WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY LAUGHING? SHIT THEY'RE GONNA DIE.'_

The buff villager men erupted in guffaws at her threats underestimating her. Her eyes faded into a silver iris, and her patience wavered. Kyoya prepared apologies that were already at the tip of his tongue as the girl pounced. In a matter of seconds the guys dropped like flies.

"Ya keep staring," she hissed at them as they blushed over the fact they were taken down by a meezle little girl.

"We have a dual for coming here. The first reason is we need shelter. The second reason was that you were the closet location. We shall be taking an unoccupied place ad leave at noon tomorrow. It would be splendid if you could provide us with your food since my Haruhi has taken quite a liking to it, otherwise we could manage. Thanks," Emiko said in a monotone voice. The villagers greeted her with awe and compliments as her acquaintances sweat-dropped.

_'Oh wow its like I'm famous!' _Emiko thought gleefully keeping her cool façade. They surrounded her eagerly like moths attracted to a vibrant flame swarming her with compliments. _'Of course...' _Her companions thought while dead-panning. Her hand wavered in excitement as she signed collected rocks in a sloppy cursive that represented Emiko. After collecting her signature most of the adults left to gossip with their friends, however the kids stuck to the girl with pin straight obsidian hair like glue. They chattered around her making her facial expression soften and melt into one of the biggest smile anyone of them have ever seen.

* * *

I had to smile. I just had to. These kids were like an unknown book the pages still being filled out at this moment. You never could tell if one was going to be a great doctor, or one is going to be a villain. There all filled with child like curiosity and innocence that's simply...adorable. So yes it was necessary to grin. Apparently smiling isn't my thing because the host club turned red in disgust..._Oh well. _

"MY DARLING DAUGHTER LOOOOOKKKKSSS SOOOOO CUUUTTTTEEEEEE WHHHEEEEEENNNNNN SSSHHHHEEEEE SMMMIIILLLEEES! Ah her smile is like a million god blessed angels sqeezing golden apples that radiates her smile, but is no match for the breath taking notes from her lips!" Tamaki gushes swirling in a pile of glitter.

"What the _hell _does that mean?" Nick looked at me expecting an explanation, which I didn't have.

"Tono is _delllluuuussssssiiiiioooooonnnnaaaal~!_" The twins sang irking him. Kyoya searched for any sane people left to take not of Haruhi drooling over a bowl of unfamiliar soup a villager with roused brunette hair offered her. Mori was poking his cousin continuously who had a strange red occupying his face and a dreamful smile. His hair was tousled and he had a cloudy look in his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15 Prince Hydra and dumbasses

**Thanks to diamondluvr2 who reviewed, followed and corrected my lame Japanese skills XD. Also thanks to UndeadForever16 who added this to their favorites and followed. Love you guys and Luna Kiyomizu who also followed. And SweetEcho who followed, faved, and gave me a is more! XD I'm sorry if I forgot to mention anyoe from previous chapters if I did just pm me and i'll praise your but! XP ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

**Oh and your probably wondering what's with the early update. Well I live for reviews. They like sour patch kids or...motivation. THANK DIAMONDLUVR2 AND SWEETECHO FOR EARLY UPDATE GUYZZZZZ.**

**Disclaimer: What if the world ended...by over dose of penguins? **

**Author: =.= I don't own Ouran, but apparently this disclaimer is too much of an idiot to mention that. **

**Disclaimer: No I'm serious though. That would be adorable. I mean raining penguins wearing little bow ties and like lit-**

_**RATED M FOR GRUESOME SCENES!**_

* * *

"D-do you like it?" Darwin, a little boy who is only seven-years-old hopefully beamed at my body that was sprawled on a rug inside the hide tent. My friends formed around the perimeter chattering or in Tamaki, Nick's, and the twin's case harassing. I thoughtfully chewed the contents of a chicken broth dozed in vegetables and poured into a hand crafted bowl.

A smile grazed my lips that were slightly chapped, "Yes. Thank you Darwin-chan."

He nodded a large grin brightened his caramel swirls also known as eyes. The boy then offered soup to the rest of the members before rushing out to play with his friends who were impatiently waiting by the flap of the tent trying to catch a whiff of me. Haruhi hummed in satisfaction drowning down the soup in one gulp. The twins mimicked her actions while Tamaki complained about no one occupying manners.

Nick plopped down my frame that was rejuvenating on the mat. He gave off a tired sigh before smiling softly. "After we leave where to?" His hands tugged out the taped map from his pockets and held it up in front of my tunnel vision.

"We're two off track. The whole helicopter/car/chase thingy threw us off," I mumbled into my toned arm. My black t-shit clanged onto me as well as the matching short shorts I was wearing to fight off the blazing heat. The blonde hair of his shook in thought; he nodded his head in agreement. "We should have no trouble getting to the pier to board the..._boat, _however the distance between this village and the pier is too much."

"What do you mean too much?" Nicholas questioned tilting his head. His turquoise eyes scrunched up in curiosity since we traveled a long distance in earlier times.

I jerked my head towards the Tamaki crumbled up in the corner magically spawning mushrooms from the desert sand. I rose an eyebrow in amusement.

"How the fuck does he do that?" Nick asked shaking his head in bafflement. While Kyoya just mumbled about how moronic they were acting. Honey praised the guy's gardening skills and Mori was off helping a villager even though we all did some charity work in the morning. Haruhi was abducted by the Hitachiins to 'teach' the children how to pull pranks.

"You really think they're going to survive 4 days in a desert?" I hear him chuckle lightly at the thought. I really have no clue what flies through his head and I don't want to know since he broke out into a pedophilic smile," The problem is the Village of The Cobra Dues is in the middle of nowhere on the east hemisphere of Japan."

Nick's grin faltered before a terrifying one stretched over his radiant face."_Well I **know **someone or two someones close by who can help us."_

I excitedly sat up attracting everyone's attention even Haruhi, the twins, and Mori who reentered the large capacity tent. "Really who?!"

"_Ooooh they may or may not have black and blonde hair. They also may or may not act homosexual even though they hit on every girl,_" Nicholas sang his smile stretching ear to ear. My face turned graver by each passing word,"_Oh they also may or may not be related to us. I have such a bad memory I wouldn't know. Oh they also may or may not have visited Haruhi once or twice."_

I had an epiphany moment with Haruhi. Our eyes were cast downwards at the memory I answered quickly, "_Hell no!_"

"_Whhhhhhyyy _not?" Nick whined wanting to be reunited with those fucking dumbasses who choose to make my life a living hell and see it in their every whim to annoy the shit out of me. No way in hell am I going to their house.

"I'd rather die in this desert than visit _them_." Haruhi spoke up bluntly annoyance dripping out of her voice.

"No," Me and Haruhi sternly cross our arms in defiance and turn our heads. Tamaki pranced towards us sparkling dramatically tears trickling down his ivory face and his smile occupying 75% of his face. He pounces on us. Me and Haruhi both scoot over making him tumble on the floor.

"Wow you guys are in sync," the twins comment in surprise. We both roll our eyes. We stare at each other in bewilderment. I slowly point at her and she mimics me. We both giggle slightly at each other before shrugging and staring at the shocked faces.

"Apparently we are," we both plainly speak secretly high fiving each other for physicking them out.

"They're like us Kaoru!" Hikaru narrows his eyes like his twin suspiciously staring at us.

"Yeah I think they're trying to copy us," Kaoru whispers to him warily glancing at us. Nick who saw it happen once or twice just shrugged boredly. Honey excitedly hopped around us with Mori tailing after him. Kyoya just sighed for the 8th time this hour.

"T-twins, Haruhi and Emiko, like t-those devils?" Tamaki crumbled limping towards us," NO DADDY WON'T STAND FOR THIS GET AWAY FROM THOSE REBELIOUS SHADY TWINS YOU TWO!"

"If anyone's shady it's you," The whole tent replied in unison. Not the real tent though just the people inside it. Tamaki passed out dramatically spalling and twitching every second before churning and plopping onto the floor in an extravagant fashion. We all doubled over with laughter, Kyoya spared a few chuckles as Tamaki cried in his sleep and murmured about the twins corrupting all of us including 'mommy'.

"Well as amusing as that was," Kyoya said silencing the howls and hoots of laughter. He nudged Tamaki with his sandals. The Souh was out cold. Still twitching and wailing, but out cold. Kyoya nodded in my direction. Kneeling over my legal brother's distorted frame I raised my hand and striked his face. No response. I quickly maneuvered my hand against his face turning his cheeks red. To caught up with the sound it makes when my hand touches his skin Mori had to pry me from him. Tamaki was handed an ice pack by a passing villager and kept his distance from us which we didn't mind.

"We won't be able to travel the distance Emiko. At least Tamaki and the twins won't," Kyoya glares at the trio. They sheepishly waved back. "Since your our leader and we're apart of your squad you will have to do what's best for the squad just don't be selfish and think about yourself. Plus I need a sane house...the desert is running me dry on that."

"That house is anywhere, but sane," Haruhi grumbled under her breath. Emiko dragged out a breath. She nodded her head slowly grimacing at the oncoming events that will unfold. Nicholas fist pumped the air hurriedly gathering us towards the truck were the driver was leaning on and chowing down on some soup. He tossed out luggage in the front seat. Tossing us one by one into the trunk he plopped on wished the village of the Cobra Dunes goodbye and we raced off. One minute that guy was happy and the next he was vomiting everywhere.

"I wonder why it was called Cobra of the Dunes Takashi," Honey said to Mori who shrugged keeping his stoic face. Honey playfully tossed his bunny in the air musing over the thought.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHHAHWIJWHDHAHHH HHHHHHHH," A little girl screamed from the corner of the truck. A.K.A Tamaki.

"What's wrong 'daddy'?" Kyoya added the last word to amuse him. Tamaki shakily pointed at a large auburn cobra ready to strike.

Everyone paled as it raised its hood.

"Don't move!" I commanded, "The _Ohiophagus Hannah_ is highly aggressive. It will stand it's ground so don't try advancing on them!"

We all stayed still waiting for it to strike. It was a beautiful King Cobra,"It should leave if we don't provoke-"

"Here little shaky snaky," Nicholas cooed to it. I face palmed along with the rest of my group. The Cobra hissed meaning it's temper flared. Any wrong move it could "dry bite" you and inject it's venom or strike head on.

"Ok I guess we have to distract it so I can buy us some time. Take of an article of clothing, please not your boxers Nick, and toss it on the ground. Then back up to the driver's winder slowly," I direct tossing a shoe near it. The others followed my lead with socks, sandals, and sunglasses. They inched towards me where I was pressed against the heated metal. Sweat trickled down our foreheads while the snake examined the clothes slithering in a circle around them.

"W-what happens if we get bit?" Hikaru whispers over to me clutching his brother's trembling hand.

"It will attack your nervous system, and then you'll get symptoms such as drowsiness and paralysis etc. After you'll go into a coma where your body eventually shuts down and...dies," I gulped entranced by the creäture who slashed it's tail around. Kyoya nodded his pale head confirming my knowledge.

"It's the largest _venomous _snake I believe," Kyoya whispered meekly.

"So how do you tame it?" Mori asked still as stoic, but slightly panicking in the inside.

"Either you get a female snake," Nick slightly joked cramped and holding his stomach in pain since the truck was still moving and the driver was oblivious to the situation.

"Or a mongoose," Haruhi added her voice trembling. We kept watch of it from the corner of our eyes.

" Any other ways?" Kaoru hopefully asked Tamaki who shrugged. Honey clutched his plush toy closer to him.

"You can beat I-" _Shit! _ Another thing I forgot about them is they strike at random times. That fucker jumped straight at us mouth wide open and fangs dripping venom. I jumped in front of the group letting the liquid seep into my arm as it hung onto me.

"EMIKO!"

I gripped the reptile by his body its scales sleek and cool against my finger tips. The venom started spreading slowly throughout my upper arm as I rattled the King Cobra. The only way to tame it is to beat it at its own game. I plucked the mammoth sized beast of my arm. He must have been at least 16 feet tall and weighed around 14 lbs. Blood seeped out of my arm while he swallowed a piece of my flesh that was ripped out of my arm with triumphal. My skin burned and a fire washed through my left arm. Blood seeped my clothes as my teammates screamed unaware of what's happening since my back was facing them, but were to paralyzed by fear to check out what happened. The crimson liquid sticked to me, and made my clothes cling onto my body. The snake growled at me his topaz eyes leveled with my face. The reptile squirmed twisting his slippery body. King Cobra tried lunging at my unprotected right hand.

_Oh no he doesn't._ My hand shout out and set his jaws together. If he couldn't open his mouth he couldn't harm anyone. I used my other hand that was leaking blood and slightly numb to grip his body that was throwing, tossing, thrashing, squirming, fidgeting, and spazzing out. He hissed in disapproval at my right hand that was used as a muzzle. The skin on my left arm was ragged and torn. A chunk of it was missing and a white bone was barely noticeable. My arm slowly started to numb, but thankfully the pain was still in the upper arm. The snaked thrashed around for a while. We all waited in silence my tan washing away and being replaced by an unsightly yellow. A couple of minutes went by and the stinging and immense pain in my upper left arm started to travel south leaving a trail of numbness and fire. He finally went limp in my arms admitting defeat. I placed him on the ground. The snake waited for death, however I had other plans.

I held my hand out in front of his face. He opened his mouth preparing to strike. The crowd behind me gasped. The King Cobra sniffed my hand. His tongue wrapped around it before it shot back into his mouth. The reptile curled around my right arm basking in the sunlight. I tamed the King Cobra. **(A/N: Technically King Cobras can't actually be tamed, but just roll with it XD) **

"Emiko are you alright?" Haruhi asked unable to see my arm since my back was towards her. I turned around and they shrieked irritating the snake. I affectionately stroked his head making him hiss with satisfactory.

"Yeah," I grunted tearing off a piece of cloth from my shirt and fastening it around my bicep," I just need you to cut off my arm,"

"How the hell does she say that with a straight face?!" The twins cried in fear never experiencing such a gruesome scene. Haruhi had hot tears splashing onto the truck. Their conjoined tears joined each other and sizzled and evaporated into the humid air.

"She's fine guys," Nicholas assured the paled members," The venom is temporarily stopped as well as her blood circulation in her bicep so the venom can't spread. She may faint from blood loss, but we're almost there and she can get medical help either from there or Kyoya can help and clean the wound with the first aid kit."

They were very concerned though. Tamaki suddenly noticed the snake with its hood raised slithering around me. He let out a shrill scream along with the cobra hissed and pounced at them. I sighed my good arm latching around the tamed King Cobra's throat and forcing him down. He growled once more before resoundingly curling around my arm narrowing his golden eyes at them.

"I tamed him," I mention. They were still suspicious, unlike Nick who looked thrilled. Nick tried petting him, but he bit the air near his hand imitating him.

"We're here," The driver confirms not even flinching at the sight of my arm. Honey offered to carry my luggage since the snake occupied both my arms.I accepted while he cheered and Mori carried him and all the luggage. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance and I snatched my luggage back and stormed up to the bustling city. parked the car and fell asleep on the seat no matter how much times me and Haruhi prosecutor him to come inside with us.

He just chuckled wisely and said 'Enjoy yourselves. I don't want to impose more than those guys.'

And here we were. In front of an apartment as strangers gasped and gossiped as they passed us. Some stranger's covered their wide-eyed children when they gaped at my injury and pet which I chose to name Prince Hydra or Offis as his nickname. Hydra was the name of the nine headed snake beast Hercules slayed. And Offis is snake in Greek.

Nick pounded onto the mocking door that was painted with a deformed penguin on it. I bet one of those idiots drew it. The door was threw open to show those two shitheads who squealed at the sight of me and Nick. They completely ignored the host club as they pushed us through the doorway to the littered room. There was an average kitchen a couch in the living room, a small tv with boxers draped across it. A couple used condoms were recklessly tossed over the furniture. A wobbly coffee table with empty pizza boxes and left over cheese glued to the cardboard.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust and the host club covered their noses with their shirts at the smell that reeked from the two-bedroom apartment. The three reunited morons blubbered to each other.

**(Their kinda based off of Ayame and Shigure XD I don't own Fruits basket I just liked their tactics and personalities!)**

"Oh Emi-chan we missed you so much," Mattew, Nicholas' older brother, gushed. He was as tall as Mori. He had shaggy jet black hair, beady black eyes that blistered with idiocy, piercings and tattoos, and had a 'bad-boy-look'. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had sweat-pants loosely hanging of his waist. His Joe Boxers were peeking out.

"I can't believe my little sister decided to visit me! Oh the joys I must tell Jessica about this!" Drake gushed his hands clasped together. He had a boy-cut like Haruhi's, but it was longer and more grown out. He had hypnotic eyes that were the same as Rose's. A mutation in their eyes that transformed their orbs into a golden topaz with flecks of green, aqua, and auburn. It was enchanting. Simply...beautiful.

"SISTER!?" The guys behind me shouted.

"Ah yes it's such a sad story," Matt announced suddenly in a over-the-top gloomy background.

Drake's eyes watered by an unknown force annoying me and Haruhi. "She's my half-sister. Her mom had an affair with my dad before she divorced Emiko's biological father. I WAS HER LONG-LOST BROTHER!"

Tamaki who was touched explained he adopted her and is greatly sorry for replacing him. Drake forgives him and they were the amazing friends. Matt chuckled enjoying my torture. He gave his little brother a nugie while he whined.

"If only he would get lost," I muttered. Haruhi nodded in agreement. My and was still burning, but on the bright side the snake accepted Haruhi and was licking her hand. She was nervous at first, but after a few minutes she realized he meant no harm and relaxed.

"HARUHI!" The two sang glomping he girl who dead-panned.

"Aww you cutted you hair," Drake pouts.

"Rest in peace, English," Kyoya muttered. I whacked my brother with a dictionary I pulled out of my zebra striped bra.

"You still keep dictionaries in there?" Matt complains in amusement.

Matt turned to my brother who was K.O'ed, "Drakkkkeeee are you alright love?"

"I'll be fine," he sneezed then it turned into a cough then a dramatic choking fit,"If I have you."

"Gaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy,"Nick drags out while the twins clapped.

"So who are your friends little Emi?" Drake asked ruffling my hair. Prince Hydra hissed at him. He quickly retreated his hand in fright leaping into Matt's arm as if they were Shaggy and ScoobyDoo (I don't own).

"Wicked," Matt grins.

"My name is Kyoya," Kyoya huffed,"I'll be in your shower that will hopefully be sanitary."

"Scary..." we all shivered as the raven haired boy slammed the door right before fixing his slightly cracked and dirt covered glasses.

"I'm Hikaru," One of the twins mention plopping into the dust filled couched. He groaned in disgust leaping off towards his brother.

"Kaoru," Kaoru chuckles at the sight of his grey brother. Hikaru holds his arms out closing his mirror replica for a hug. He smirked devilishly trapping the reins so they both are dust-covered. Kaoru pouted in annoyance sputtering dust. "We call dibs on the shower next."

"There's only one shower," Drake and Matt said eyeing them.

"We don't mind," they shrugged. Me and Haruhi wrinkled our noses in disgust and Tamaki scolded them.

"I'm Honey and this is Mori!~ And this is Usa-chan!" Honey hopped of Takashi's shoulders and twirled. Mori grunted.

"I am Tamaki Souh the leader of the Elite Ouran High School Host Club," Tamaki bowed lowly. The blonde jumped 30 feet in the air when he came face to face with a used condom.

"What's with these icing packet?" Tamaki innocently asked picking one up. I face palmed. Prince Hydra hissed. That was probably his way of laughing since the rest of us were in a fit of laughter.

"That's a condom," Mori bluntly told him while the rest of us laughed our asses off at his horrified face.

"Why do you have so m-" Two brunettes and two blondes that were clutching their bras and were awkwardly walking out of the room in 8 in heels. I shook my head as the two sheepishly smiled. The girl's eyes popped out of their sockets as they saw the host club. They did the 'call me' sign and flirtatiously winked at them. They trotted outside after Matt slapped each of their slightly covered buts.

"Nicccceeee," Nick congratulated getting whacked on the head by me and Haruhi. The guys had a little something in front of their jeans. Mori excused himself and Drake knowingly tossed him some lotion. Mori nodded a thanks before dashing towards a room with a lock. Me and the rest stared in surprise at him.

"Well he is the Wild Type," Kyoya informs leaving the steam filled room. A towel around his waist and neck. My face heated up in surprise. Kyoya looked...fucking...hot without his glasses and tamed hair.

"Emiko are you alright how is your injury?" He smirked at me. That bastard did this on purpose.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?!" Drake and Matt just noticed and started fussing over it.

"Here let's go to my room I have a first aid kit there," Drake sighs walking in towards his room. I follow accidentally brushing my hand against Kyoya's towel. The towel dropped and Prince Hydra growled or chuckled if snakes could. Haruhi's eyes were covered by Honey's little hands.

* * *

"Holy shit a snake!" Mei shrieked running away with a few pointers on how to get to Emiko's brother's house. Chika clutched onto Satoshi who dashed after Mei. Kasodana shrieked and followed to the mini van and drove off.


	16. Chapter 16 The Seductive Plan

**HELLO THERE! I thanks those people who faved and followed as well. Sorry If I didn't mention those who did since the page won't load up properly, but just p me so I can re-edit this and include you for some credit! :D**

**I CAUGHT THE FLU 3 TIMES IN 2 MONTHS HOW?! I'M SOOOOO SORRY I HONESTLY HAVE LIKE NO EXCUSE (except I got lazy) AND AFTER SO MANY POSTIVE REVIEWS T - T**

**Reviews!:**

**Fictonallyinlove -Yes bow down peasant to Prince Hydra's epicness. And they reviewed twice since we were talking about how they choked. Epic fail no lie. XD**

**SweetEcho-I Lub you! She reviewed twice and for this I thank thee. **

**diamondluvr2-Who reviewed twice as well! She also helped my spelling mistakes. **

**Evil' s Horcrux-KYOYA NO OWNS A DUCK. Nah I'm kidding...unless he is a tranny...READ ON**

**Suki77-YES! I have noticed this disaster and decided to take matters in my own hands MWAHAHAHA. . . I fail at evil laughing. **

**diamondluvr2-Deformed penguins c: Idk it was the first thing I could think of. For some reason my mind always wanders to penguins it's really irritating me now xD**

**RedBron -Thanks :o And and and like you should laugh. WAKE EVERYONE UP AND FORCE THEM TO READ THIS CRAPPY STORY :D**

* * *

**You may notice the name Charles or I may not include it, but Drake and Emiko were originally supposed to be twins named Charles and Charlotte. But I changed it. So deal with it c; Jk jk.**

** Fun Fact # 1**

* * *

"..." Everyone stared at Kyoya's pale face while he smirked. The ice queen has just attempted to knock the King off his frozen throne. To her avail she saw the most bizarre thing known to the universe. Kyoya stood there. IN THE NUDE. No not like that he just was wearing boxers that had 'I'm naked under here...;D' stamped across his ass. So yes the rest including Prince Hydra took this opportunity to muffle their giggles and snorts behind their palms.

"I don't find what is so funny," Kyoya glares silencing them, well except Prince Hydra who rattled with hisses and slithers of chuckles, "It is a known fact."

"Why don't you just go to the hospital?" Honey questions tilting his head in a perplexed way at the girl who was sitting on the edge of Charles' bed.

She turned her head refusing to answer the Lolita boy who was on the verge of tears at her uncooperative way, "Don't like them."

"That explains why she hates Kyoya-senpai," Kaoru exclaims at the two who shrugged at each other as everyone had a little epiphany moment.

"Ok," Drake speaks up getting everyone's attention," I'm going to count to 10. 1, 2, 3, 4,-"

He presses it the soaked cotton swab on the gruesome wound quickly. Emiko whimpered and hissed in pain at the boy who sheepishly resumed counting.

After wrapping it with gauze, applying some healing gel to soothe the wound, Emiko fled to the bathroom to take a relaxing bath.~

Drake and Matt smirked at each other secretly stalking the girl who was humming an old lullaby under her breath. She slipped into the bathroom with ease her long raven hair flowing out when she took off the hair tie. Clicking the lock in place she got started on her hygiene which was sadly low due to the desert.

"What are you guys up to?" Haruhi sighs unfazed that Prince Hydra squeezed under the door. A loud 'splash' was heard and a short scream emitted before the snake started exploding into guffaws at the lounging girl's glare.

"Oh why dear Haruhi, why ever do you think we're up to something," the creeping twins innocently asked a halo reforming above their spiked heads. Haruhi muttered in annoyance glaring at the two who resumed their prowl with Drake and Matt.

"They're up to something," Kyoya pointed out not really wanting to interfere, unlike Tamaki who dashed towards them.

"What are you dopple gangers doing around Drake?!" Tamaki yelled clutching onto the guy who sniffled and feigned hurt. Tamaki hissed at them and scolded the twins and Matt, "Now now don't go touching others without their permission."

"Bakas what are you guys up to?" Emiko spoke up drying her hair with a towel and stared up at their surprised faces that were wondering how she magically spawned near them. She shrugged nochantacly and pranced off. Nah Emiko doesn't do that Tamaki does. She kinda just swayed her hips in an icy manner? And then she started thinking about random things like freezing hips to preserve them. Then she thought once she legally gets her license she could become an organ donor. _'Meh i'll be dead anyways what would I need them for...? Unless someone stuffs me into a hot tub, puts the lid on top, fill it with carrots and veggies, and make me into human soup. I scare myself sometimes...'_

**(Lately I've read too much DTT: Alternate Universe I think they corrupted me WITH THEIR EPIC RANDOMNESS xD )**

**EMIKO'S P.O.V:**

"So what were you guys up to anyways?" Mitsukini pipes up curiously a swarm of flowers surrounding his petite figure. Takashi monotonously glanced at us although I bet he was just dying to know. Even though I don't actually know. My thought process is all wrong ugh...I've been around idiots for too long...except Haruhi she's too adorable to be an idiot.

"Us?" The four chorus in a mischievous manner scoping the area for any other people we could have been talking about. Tamaki then lunged at the opportunity to create some nonsense plan that is bound up to end in a waaaaaayyyyy to over dramatic fashion. Like most of his plans. Huddling the rest of us into an unwilling circle, except for Kyoya who intelligently strayed off to the side of the circle.

Glancing warily at the four "saints" who were humming softly and rocking on the balls of their vans Tamaki reverted his attention to us in a serious way that made me just want to slap the hell out of him. Well I always want to do that to my Nii-san, but meh. "Those devils - except Drake - are up too no good! Daddy won't allow them to harm his little girls! So we need to use the 'PTSTIOOT' plan!"

"The what plan?" We all dead panned at the blonde who stared back at us dumbly thinking we were retarded for not knowing. Yeah because it's that oblivious Tamaki for all I know that could stand for Penguins Tuxedos Shove In Orange Oompulumpas Turtles.

Sighing in a flamboyant manner he recited the plan in one breath turning his face an unhealthy shade that Kyoya smiled demonically at, "'PLAN TO SEDUCE THE INFORMATION OUT OF THEM!'" Me and Haruhi face palmed wincing at their idiotic level that was dangerously high.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Takashi surprisingly asked in a bland voice not actually paying attention, but he was staring at Honey, which I belive they have a thing for each other. I over heard Kyoya telling Drake he thinks Honey has a crush on someone with black hair that was strong so it must be Takashi...right?

Staring straight at me and Haruhi we both saw our life flash before us at his critical stared. "I SHALL DO IT!" He exclaimed staring right past us and at the reflecting mirror that hung up on the wall behind the sofa.

"Girls usually have breasts," Kyoya points out making Tamaki proudly nod and stuff his shirt with apples. I'm SORRY, BUT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! Tamaki stood there in a mini skirt with his hairy legs and his heavy makeup and uneven sized breasts. And how was this plan supposed to work? So swaying his hips in a (failed) seductive way he stalked towards the group of guys who blankly stared at him. Me and Haruhi just exchanged glances and sighed. What a baka.

* * *

**I'm sorry it was so short it was basically a filler and a note to make sure you know I didn't die xD And I haven't proof read it so please forgive me! Q ~ Q**


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Ah so busy Q ~ Q I had to do many things and I am so damn sad! I ONLY GOT 7:34 ON THE MILE T ^ T. Anyways I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES. IT'S NOT EXCATLY. . . . Well it is my fault since I'm so lazy and just stay sprawled on my bed waiting for Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) to update T - T. I REFUSE TO WATCH THE SECOND SEASON. IT DOESN'T HAVE CEIL IN IT MAN. CEIL PHANTOMHIVE IS JUST LIKE *Q*. So is Sebby...And I now have this strange obsession with Grell. . . . . *sweatdrop*. But I'm probably going to start a Kuroshitsuji Fan fic maybe today or tom so stay updated! **

**I'm really trying to make these chapters lengthy...which I fail at. **

**Fictonallyinlove: _I should make you Prince Hydra's loyal servant .~_**

**RedBron:_I got support .o. Aand besides I lub that pair, buuuuuttttttt it's not meant to be. My brother said cousins that have babies together usually their children come out...unattractive? I don't know he said the genetic blah-blah_**

**diamondluvr2: _The Penguins Tuxedos Shove In Orange Oompulumpas Turtles came from a train thought that crashed. I was listening to Justin Timberlake's Suit & Tie (AND I LOVED JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE FROM SO LONG AGO WHENN HE WAS IN NYSYNC*) and then I started thinking about penguins and how they look like they're wearing a suit. Hence the first and second word. Then I started thinking about how they shove to go into the freezing waters. Hence the third and fourth word. Then I started thinking about the twin's orange hair. ORange looks like Snookie's skin color from Jersey Shore (Which I don't own and meep) that reminded me of the Oompulumpas from Willy Wonka. And I just like turtles. SO THERE YOU HAVE IT MY THOUGHT PROCESS .O._**

**This is just an unimportant Author's note which you would probably skip xD BUT PLEASE PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE WHICH I SHOULD REALLY WORK ON, BUT I HAVE 2 PROJECTS AND FINALS COMING SO T - T I SHALL TRY. And I will try to get the Kuroshitsuji story up. CIEEEELLLLL 3 Ii hate Lizzie her voice is just *twitch*No offence if you like her xD **


	18. Chapter 18 Momma Bear Jessica!

**Please don't hurt me. /hides in a closet/ I got good new though! SUMMER BREAK IS ALMOST HERE :**o **And I have successfully made my Black Butler fan fic :D **

* * *

"Well that escalated quickly," Haruhi pointed out giggling at her senpai who was pummeled into the ground by the four who look utterly repulsed. Kaoru, that poor guy was now traumatized and rocking back and forth in a darkened corner.

Kyoya just grinned devilishly in triumph taking black mail worthy pictures of the bruised male prostitute. Honey wailed his eyes out in Takashi's shirt, Takashi just kept a good 25 feet distance from him, and Emiko was contacting the police office to get a restraining order. Nick who was...wait where was Nicholas?

Keys jingled from outside the apartment shocking Matt and Drake. Leaping around they quickly shoved everything under the couch cushions hearing the door creak open. The clack of heels made the male duo pale.

"This is the last time I go out and get your lazy asses the groceries! I accidentally picked up some strangers, and some _trash _on the way," Jessy growled. She stormed into the apartment tossing the brown bag carelessly onto the counter and lugging in a group of familiar looking people into the house.

"Hello Jessie!" Emiko beamed latching onto the older girl whose expression faded into a large grin.

"HARUHI, EMIKO!" The 18-year-old with strawberry blonde hair grinned suffocating the two younger girls with her infamous grip.

"Who are they?" Emiko and Jessica questioned each other pointing at either the Ouran Academy Host Club or the roped citizens.

Mei's temple throbbed in annoyance baring her teeth at Emiko who blankly stared at the African-Asian, Casanova **(A/N: The twins refer to him as that so Emiko just assumed it was his name) **and miniature Mitsukini and Takashi. Emiko eyed the wriggling bag tossed roughly near the intertwined group.

"How can you not know who I am baka?!" Mei growled at the two girls who monotonously shrugged at her.

Emiko stared back and forth between her senpais and their replicas, "Mind blown."

"Chika-chan is my little brother and Satoshi-chan is Takashi's!" Honey excitedly explained comfortably seated on the giant's shoulders.

"Hello miss! Are you into Kendo? If you are you should ask Takashi. Takashi is the best at kendo! In fact, he won the competition in 2008 simply by jabbing his opponent in the foot! Isn't he amazing? Don't you like his haircut it's all spiky! I tried to copy him, but it doesn't look as good if you ask me you know? It's just one of those bad haircuts! Like those really not good-looking bowl cuts! Oh yeah Chika don't you have one of those cuts? His glasses make him look stupid right. Honey's really good at karate too though! But Takashi is just the best at everything you know?" Satoshi blubbered on and on. Takashi shoved an apple, that rolled out of Tamaki's crumpled bra, into his younger brother's mouth.

"Kasanoda?" Haruhi questioned at the scowling red-head who was ashamed to be captured by a woman who has noticeable anger issues, and a strange motherly role she had to fulfill around Haruhi and Emiko.

"What's in the bag?" Hikaru asked finally getting Kaoru out of his state of scarring mental images.

"CAKE!" Honey cheered twirling around the fidgeting sack.

Emiko just clicked her tongues, "That looks like a potato bag. Potato rhymes with Tomato. Tomato is a vegetable. So it is a bag full of cucumbers." She concluded raising her pointer finger at the sack to justify her theory.

"Since cucumbers don't move," Kyoya interrupted the praising she got from Tamaki and the others, "I'm assuming it's an animal of some sort."

"You got that right! He's a filthy animal indeed!" Jessica glared at the bag stepping across it to place the groceries into the contents of the fridge.

Tamaki shakily undid the rope on the bag. Slowly a dazed and beaten Nick crawled out wheezing for air.

"He could have suffocated in there," Haruhi gasped at his state, "Not that I really care." She added in a bland way.

"Who are they and what are you doing in this apartment?" Jess narrowed her eyes at the suspicious looking people who she was unfamiliar with.

"She's so mean to me Emiko," Nick sobbed onto the deadpanning girl who shrugged him off and onto Kaoru. Emiko entertained herself taking turns poking Tamaki with Honey.

"Enough dilly dallying!" Emiko ordered suddenly in her sergeant cosplay.

"Sir yes sir!" Honey, Matt, Drake, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Nick, and Tamaki saluted. The rest just sweat dropped at how Emiko did that.

Reaching into the depths of her plaid bra she whipped out a clipboard. Kasanoda, Satoshi, and Yasuchika stared at her in awe as she spouted demands and orders at the determined team mates.

"We head out to the port in 20 minutes. That should give us plenty of time to repack or things and get the hell out of this...place." Emiko plopped onto a couch dragging out the last word in disgust as pizza, alcohol spewed out of the seat.

"The next boat leaves in 35 minutes," Kyoya informed her fixing his spectacles.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"How did it end up like this?" Haruhi groaned sweat dropping at the site. Nick who refused to use the car or public bus as a form of transportation due to his motion sickness had the twins roll him around on a luggage suit case. Emiko was moping about a ran over mouse that Prince Hydra gobbled up. Tamaki was sulking in embarrassment since he didn't have time to change out of the horrendous outfit. Kyoya was in a heated argument over politics with Jessy. Mori and Honey were collecting the species of butterflies while Satoshi enthusiastically beat the hell out of Chika with his magical Kendo stick. Mei's activities included shouting at the passing cars, and the two men known as Matt and Drake were throwing stuff at the rabbi infected ducks. And this all took place on the highway while they desperately clutched onto the railing so the troublesome group clung onto them.

"The plane leaves in 2 minutes," Kyoya announced warily glancing at his wrist watch.

Everyone shuffled around dashing towards the ocean. Emiko calculated the distance quickly apprehending it was too late. Halting in front of the pack she was pummeled over by her frantic companions. Dusting herself off she stuck her thumb and index finger into her moth and blew sharply. A loud wolf whistle sounded out making them screech to a stop.

"We won't make it," She said. "Follow my lead."

The boat itself has already left the port and was sailing peacefully underneath the bridge. Grabbing her own suitcase she rolled it across the street as it skidded and slided underneath cars as she hopped from car to car snatching the dazed Fujioka and leaping from polished vehicles. Emiko's combat boots scraped against a car. She turned 180 degrees frantically searching for her bag that she spotted in a mill second. Haruhi slammed her eyes shut hiding her worried caramel orbs as her friend flipped onto the speeding suitcase. They crashed onto the bag that skidded onto the asphalt sending miniscule pebbles and dust towards their eyes. The wheel on the right of the luggage wobbled. It sprung free the nuts and blots scattering as the make-shift vehicle recklessly zoomed towards the bridge the plastic, where the wheel used to be located, sparked against the fast paced highway.

"We're not g-going to make it!" Haruhi yelped over the zooming and honks of the automobiles. She clung onto Emiko's torso in fright while they glided across towards the railings with only one supportive wheel that seemed to be giving out. Sparks emitted from the plastic etching white streaks across the road that whizzed beneath them.

"Oh come on-" Emiko chuckled gripping the handle of the polka-dotted case. The railing centimeters away from her nose she yanked on it sending it flying into the air. Haruhi slammed her eyelids shut the harsh sea waves thrashing against her bangs. They soared yards away from the boat. Grunting in disapproval as they lost air, the raven haired madam wedged her converse underneath the baggage and flipped it to a 180 degree. "Be more positive!"

"IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE," Haruhi cracked open one eye. "WE'RE FALLING INTO THE WATER!"

"Oh bummer, I never learned how to swim," Emiko sighed in annoyance as they spiraled towards the icy depths of the Japanese water.

* * *

**I didn't prove read it btw ^ T - T**


	19. Chapter 19 Random Flashlights, Swimless

**Hello! New update and only 1 week until break c;**

* * *

"And here I thought you were going to do something cool like teleport us to the boat or something," Haruhi bluntly gurgled out salt water. Swiping her brown hair away from her clouded vision she sighed noticing the others who casually crossed the _other _bridge and hopped onto the boat feet away from them. Kyoya smirked at them from the railing.

"I thought you couldn't swim," Haruhi sweat-dropped at the girl who casually had one arm around the floating luggage.

She shrugged. "I can't." Then she slowly started sinking. Haruhi face-palmed grabbing her fleeting hand before it was covered entirely by water.

"Stop playing in the water peasants," Tamaki ordered sipping from a coconut a waitress handed to the group and romantically gazing in their direction with a laid back attitude. "You'll get a cold Haruhi." He added in quickly, "And you too Emiko. You'll get all your clothes wet in the suit case."

"Don't worry this isn't my suitcase." Emiko smiled from strangling Haruhi (_unintentionally) _while the brunette doggy-paddled towards the awaiting boat. "It's Nick's."

"WHAT WHY ME?!"" The boy groaned a handful of women lounging in bikinis under his arms. "Oh well I guess I can just walk around in the breez-" The girls surrounding him giggled, until they saw movement from the water.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! I won't allow such a scene!" Emiko screeched emerging from the water in determination to stop any perverted acts, "You fucking pervert return to the depths of hell!" She yelled flipping her weapon around and aiming it at the surprised face. Pushing down on the trigger the substances splashed against his startled look; Nick emitted a cry of pain.

"Fuck that shit stings!" He growled fanning his face that was a cherry color, "For fucks sake who the hell carries around pepper spray?! Are you shitting me?"

"You deserved it," Emiko gave a lopsided grin helping the scowling Fujioka out of the sea. The two girls stared around deadpanning at the chaotic boat scene. Kyoya was arguing-I mean _chatting- _about the poor in debt Haruhi who cowered behind the obsidian haired girl's wavering figure.

* * *

_"You shouldn't force someone to do your work because they simply broke a **vase**!" Jessica coldly directed the statement at Kyoya who fixated his spectacles._

_Kyoya slammed his notebook shut and gave her a fake smile, "And what do **you** suppose I do about her debt? Simply let her off with a warning?" He teased._

_"Yeah," Jess agreed rolling her eyes with obvious attitude dripping in her words and movement. _

_"Why would I do that?" Kyoya asked in bafflement flipping through his notebook and checking the progress of the Host Club if Haruhi didn't join, "What would it benefit me?"_

_Jessica snorted, "It would be an act of kindness if you didn't know." She clutched her hands into fists. _

_Kyoya smirked, "**I don't do kindness**." Jessica walked briskly past him whispering something into his ear. He turned his head in what looked like irritation as the girl stormed off._

* * *

"That was weird?" Haruhi questioned witnessing the scene with Emiko staring at Kyoya's flushed face from either anger or another unknown force.

"That's weirder," Emiko pointed across at the twins, Matt, and Drake.

* * *

_"Oh Hikaru," Kaoru gasped at his brother who poured a bucket of warm water over his brother's body. He turned to look at his seductively smirking brother, "You got me **wet**."_

_Hikaru grasped his younger brother's chin, and they were suddenly in bizarre plain swimming trunks. Moaning, "Aren't you usually wet at **night**? What difference does it make?" _

_"Tsk tsk tsk," Matt and Drake strolled up to the twins in sync, "You two are making **us **wet." _

_"R-really?" Kaoru innocently gazed away from the three's lecherous stares. Hikaru huddled around his brother. _

_Matt gave off an impish vibe, "How about we all get **weeeeeettttt**?" _

_"Indeed," Drake agreed rubbing water all over his body in slow motion suddenly appearing in swimming trunks. _

_Hikaru shook his head in disapproval, "That's not the way to do it." The auburn haired boy squirted himself onto Matt who groaned._

_"Harder!" Matt squirmed in immense pleasure as they all shot each other, "More pressure! Please make it hot it's too cold, my skin is sensitive!" Matt panted._

_"**Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaay**," Nicholas commented strolling through with girls in skimpy suits glued underneath his arm interrupting their water gun fight. **(A/N: What did you think was going on o.O)**_

_"Your gay," They all replied pumping the water guns and having an intense war with the freezing water from below._

* * *

"How is it that they make everything perverted?" Emiko shrugged eyeing the randomly spawning water guns.

"That was pretty weird," Haruhi agreed pointing at yet another scarring scene. "I think that one is weirder though." Her eye twitched.

* * *

_"Play with me Chika-chan!" Honey squealed running towards his little brother who attacked him. After severely beating the younger Hanizoka, Mori, under Honey's request, stuffed the unconscious boy in a chicken outfit. _

_Chika revived consciousness, or was he sleep walking? It seemed a mixture of both as he got up and started clucking on the deck. "Bwakakaka says the bird. We shall rise and kill KFC!" _

_Mori silently backed away from his cousin dragging Honey behind him who tried feeding him bird seeds that were stashed in his pocket for a moment like this. _

_"CHIKA DON'T LEAVE ME FOR DEM' BIRDS!" Satoshi cried closing in on him. Dramatically shutting his eyelids he dragged out a sigh as he raised the weapon over his head, "This is going to hurt you way more than it's going to hurt **me**." And '**bam**' Satoshi slammed his kendo stick on top of the crazed bird. _

_"You dumbass I almost conquered the world," Chika blubbered wiping tears from his eyes and munching sorrowfully on the bird bait. _

_Satoshi just monotonously shrugged and whipped out a chicken leg and started eating on it happily oblivious to the murderous intent from his friend, "YOU SLAUGHTERED HIM!" And Yasuchika tackled his cousin into the awaiting depth of the swirling ocean. _

_"The chickens will arise," Honey darkly murmured staring at the hands of his relatives that twitched in the ocean. "But then we can just eat them all right Takashi?"_

_"Yeah?" Mori unsurely responded._

* * *

"What the fuck did I just see?" Emiko commented averting her attention away from those three groups and pointing at Mei, "That's more weirder?"

"No way.." Haruhi sighed watching the scene.

* * *

_"Yes show me wild! Ferocious! Boar those teeth!" Mei shouted at the red-head who was posing on her commands. The only thing off about Casanova was his outfit. And Ladies and Gentlemen that is the most scaring thing the poor girls have seen all day, except Nick's face._

* * *

_"I_ never would have expected t-that," Haruhi wheezed in between her puking, "a Playboy Bunny suit? "

They glanced at Tamaki. He was fidgeting around in his seat. His seat was inside Prince Hydra who devoured him whole and was now spitting out the bawling man in revolt. He probably tasted like crap. Poor Prince Hyrda the two thought.

"That was probably the most normal thing so far," Haruhi pointed out and Emiko nodded in agreement at the statement.

"**Attention all passengers! The boat will be arriving to the destination in 3 hours so please hold still as we leave the dock. And can someone save the two drowning children? Also there is vomit on the deck-Oh lord! Please change clothes red-headed man." **

"Well great," Emiko's head throbbed with a tick mark along with Haruhi. Nick clutched onto their shoulder's loosing any 'cool' he may have obtained and threw up over their shoes. "Just 3 more hours Haruhi. Haruhi?"

And Haruhi escaped seeking refuge in the longue...three buildings away from the meddlesome posse. 'Lucky little slurtle shit.' **(A/N: It's a mixture of sloth + turtle me and my step-cousin uses xD) **Emiko bitterly thought punching Nicholas' face with her fingerless leather gloved hand and sending him spiraling towards the floor with a green face that spazzed out vomit. He lifelessly twitched, her engineer boots crunched over his body monotonously.

"Don't be so glum," Jessica commented plopping onto a seat near Emiko.

* * *

**Emiko's P.O.V (It's been a long time xD)**

_They were so many reasons to be upset. One I was on a boat with a bunch of morons who would probably think that the red 'Self-Destruct' button is a way for the boat to turn into a Transformer. Two it took us so long to get to the first destination to search, what if they already found her before me? ...Found her before me...HOW CAN I BE SO FUCKING BLIND?!_

"_**Stop. The.**_** Boat**." I screeched gripping the arms of the chair until my knuckles turned white. My harsh hold on the lawn chair sent blisters into my calloused palm and hot tears down my ivory skin.

"What's wrong?" Jessica's hazel eyes were clouded with worry attracting the attention of all my friends who gathered around my trembling body.

I tossed the chair from under mea against the wall of the cabin, the force obliterating it into shreds. Those naïve slits of eyes were glossed with fury, unimaginable furry.

"How can I be so fucking stupid?!" I bellowed onto the laminated floor that reflected my reputation. Sinking to my knees I wanted to feel an emotion. _Any emotion would do. Anything besides the all-to-familiar numbing that raided my motionless body with its negative buzz. _Hammering my skull onto the floor repeatedly feeling a pleasant liquid run down it. Passengers shrieked at the pool of blood along with my companions, unfortunately it didn't reach my blocked out hearing. It was silent, but I could see the quickly fading shadows of people.

I was surrounded. Surrounded everywhere by darkness. Plunged into it carelessly by the hand of my family. They tossed me like I was trash. Fooled me. I'm a fool. I'm ashamed. I'm a fool. I'm a disgrace. I'm a fool. I couldn't save her in time.

"She's going through a mental breakdown," Kyoya hoarsely informed them.

What's touching me? Don't touch me. Oh wait that's right I'm not alone, "Stop doing that," Mistukuni commanded. I stopped. The blood continued. And I was still a fool.

"Kyoya why didn't you tell me," My breath was hitched into my throat and the Ootori guiltily looked away from my crushed expression, "She wasn't even in a hospital was she? _He already had her_."

"What is the meaning of this?" Tamaki flanged his serious amethyst orbs at his best friend who cleaned his fogged lenses.

Kyoya put the glasses back on the bridge of his nose, "I was trying to give you hope."

"It was over before it began?" Jessica questioned her voice cracking at the thought.

"It was over before it began," Matt repeated gazing at his own friend who was shaken with sadness.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD WHY?!" Drake smashed his fist into Kyoya's left cheek, and his skin took an unsightly bruised shade. His fist kept pummeling the raven haired man with his hands, without mercy and without his senses. The smack of his flesh hitting the vice president's face was bone-chilling, "Why give someone _fake _hope?! Why damage my sister emotionally?! Why fuck with both of my little sisters?! WHY FUCK WITH ME?!"

"I-I want-" Blood spluttered out of his pale chapped lips. A strike to the abdomen. "Smile. I-I wanted them to smile." Jessica smiled. He was really a good guy. "I-It would...n't benefit the h-host club if th-hey weren't." He covered up. Drake eventually stopped after the pleads of Haruhi who was now dabbing away at the marks.

"I want her back," I whimpered nudging Kyoya's blood with my index finger. "I want _her _smile. Please, why do they have to be so unfair. I know life is supposed to be unfair... but to what extent?" My pitiful tears conjoined with the sickly sweet AB blood.

"Then let's get her back," Honey grinned down at me, hand locked on my shoulder firmly. _Oh that's right. _

Nick snorted, "Hell yeah we're going to get her back! That old fart is going down!" He roared with the Hitachin Twins who started doing squats and 'Cool Super Ninja Super Moves'.

"Who else are we supposed to harass?" Matt and Drake grinned lending their hands to Kyoya who smiled gratefully at them and pulled himself off the ground with their aid.

"We've been with you since day one!" Haruhi, Mei, and Jessica gave off goofy grins and they swamped me with a hug.

Mori nodded a smirk on his lips, "Us too." Honey added, "Course we'll help I want to make sure I can dance on the person's grave who made you cry!" He cheerfully commented. We all sweat-dropped at his cheerful mood.

"Moving on..." Haruhi awkwardly cleared the silent air.

"Of course I'll help you dear sister of mine!" Tamaki gasped running towards me in a cliché slow-motion-frame-by-frame moment.

"I don't want your help," I coldly responded, "Prince Hydra sick him."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tamaki chanted crocodile tears coating his face while the cobra happily hunted him down.

"Well I'm not going to partake in whatever ..this is," Chika, that stuck up brat, spun on his heels. And there came the stick.

Whacking the boy on his head, "Of course we are!" Satoshi spoke for the both of them.

"This has nothing to do with me," Kasodana deadpanned, "I'm going back home."

Haruhi caught his sleeve with s gentle smile, "Maybe we can stop for a game or two of kick-the-can?"

That girl and her charisma. I swear it comes from me, I mean who else did she get it from? Ranaka? That guy couldn't even seduce an old hag that had to be seduced so she can continue living with her 43 cats.

"Sure-" The idiot gang, Tamaki, Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru glomped her suffocating her air supply.

_That's right. I wasn't alone. I had people. I had light in my darkness._

**"Let's get that bastard," I smirked reeling my octagon seis with my slender fingers and slamming them into the floor. **

"Oh she's in the 'Sexy-Yukaza-Mode' again," Nick pointed accusingly at me.

Hikaru crossed his legs, "How do I make this boner go down?"

"Try pushing it back in," Kaoru suggested to his brother he awkwardly shifted his gaze to my chest. My eyebrow twitched at the massive nosebleed that made his head fling backwards. Stuffing tissues into his nose and pushing on his jeans Kaoru proudly stood off to the side.

"Genius!" The men congratulated him, except Kyoya who acted like he didn't know us, but smiled in my direction confirming he would help me.

"I think your cutting off his air supply," The women pointed out blandly at the purple faced older twin.

_Although my light in the darkness is just a bunch of crappy flashlights. But meh._

"Idiots," I sighed yanking out the weapons from the floor board. Water sprung out flooding our shoes in the 6 punctured openings. I sheepishly smiled at the flaring group my silver eyes darting around, "Anyone know how to swim?"


	20. Chapter 20 2nd Place In The Race

**Hey I got so many positive support I feel like giving you each a batch of cookies...but I can't bake. I blame my oven I swear he has it out for me because my mom can make a 3 layered cake just fine, but nooo once I try making damn brownies the top is burnt and the inside is still liquidy? Idek. xD Love you guys though .O. **

**You know when you click reviews and click go in the Ouran search thingy...I'm on the 91st page man! I'm GETTING THERE ! ~Motavated of stupid stuff~ I GOTZ THIS I WILL MAKE IT TO 90.**

* * *

**Emiko's P.O.V (I missed doing her P.O.V Q ~ Q )**

"W-who's responsible for this?!" The captain sputters red-faced. The spring of water splashes against his enraged face and his pupils darted around accusingly. They snapped towards me while I, not so secretly if I may add, snuck the weapons behind my back in an inconspicuous attempt to look innocent. "You!"

I gasp in mock, "M-me?" He stalked up to me. Mentally rolling my eyes and thinking about you know...Ciel Phantomhive...because that guy is a hot bastard. I think that makes me a cougar? I'm fierce man. The octagon sies swish past me and land near Tamaki's feet, "It was him!"

Snarling the captain rolled up his sleeves marching up to the dazed "brother" of mine, "You think that's funny, huh?"

"Yes?" He unsurely replied. His air supply was cut off from the snickering King Cobra who was latched around his neck ending his thought process. Not like he had one anyways. Prince Hydra sensing danger slithered away and up my arm while the group watched in exasperation. The Captain snatched his collar the smoking pipe that comically hung from his mouth blared. In my opinion, he looked like that spinach guy Popeye. That cartoon always scared the shit out of me seriously, with his strange stalker intention for the giraffe woman. "I mean no sir! No!"

"Let's go your gonna' patch this up, and if not I'm feeding you to dem' hungaray sharks," The man growled. He dragged the sobbing blonde who waved his handkerchief at Haruhi and me.

"Your daddy will miss you!" The Souh bawled. Kyoya grunted in annoyance going to fix whatever we all managed to screw before having an epiphany moment.

The Shadow King smiled demonically a twisted gleam in his eyes that were framed by glaring lenses, "He doesn't know that I'm a honorable Ootori; I don't have any fear of you idiots harming my reputation and I don't have to fix any mistakes you create."

"You see that man with the black hair?! Yes, yes he is my best friend Kyoya Ootori! And that's my darling daughter Haruhi and that's -" Tamaki ratted out in awe to the ticked off muscular man. I face-palmed along with everyone else.

Kyoya broke the writing utensil he equipped and joined the Captain in the beating of the whimpering blonde. I just realized something, "Wait, wait guys! Why are we even on this boat still? Don't we have to go to the main headquarters of my Grandma's company?"

"Oh yeah," Kaoru agreed watching his older brother on a Nintendo DS Lite that had a red covered case. "Now jump over that crate, Oh too late use the fire pills! Awe man."

"Gah I hate how far back the checkpoints are!" Hikaru scowled at the screen mentally cursing the game for setting him so far back.

Nicholas moaned, his face pressed on the cool floor boards that was gradually sinking. Honestly I was a bit surprised at how calmly the passengers were acting. Where _are _the passengers anyways? I take note of the fleeing people who trampled over each other and rode away in the lifeboats. "Can we get the hell of this shitty boat?"

"Language," Jessica scolded hitting the back of his head with her combat boots.

I snorted, "Yeah watch your language you little potty-mouthed fucker."

Jessica's eyes widened, "You're so cute when your mad!" She gushed latching onto my unoccupied arm. Poor Prince Hydra hated the water as much as me.

"That's not fair!" Nick protested gurgling vomit everywhere. Haruhi took a step back in disgust.

"Shut it you lecherous man-whore!" Jessica ordered stepping on his head a demonic background swamping her. I'm starting to think I befriended bi-polar homosexuals. What a bad choice in people I have.

"Oooh hit us good," Matt and Drake gasped diving underneath her boots like the little machoists those perverts were. Jess fed up with their perverted actions upper cut them into the awaiting ocean who was seriously wishing we would stop crashing into him. I mean if oceans could think I would think that?

"I'm back my darling daughters!" Tamaki frolicked towards us in a once again used frame-by-frame-glittering-slow-motion-Edward-want- to-be-scene. Tears leaked from his eyes and splashed onto the ground coated with water, vomit, blood, and now tears. I really feel bad for that floor, you know?

"No one is even related to you by blood though?" Mitsukini commented while we trudged and boarded a lowering lifeboat.

* * *

**I'M SO PISSED I WROTE LIKE 3,000+ WORDS AND I TRIED EARSING A LETTER AND IT WENT BACK Y FANFICTION?! Just ignore my little rant.**

**Third Person P.O.V:**

**(The places aren't to scale btw c:)**

Japan, Tokyo. It's pathetic how none of the posse took the time to look at the city. Now when they inched towards the shore from the Pacific Ocean their breaths were hitched into their throats. The sun-kissed the sky goodbye, as it settled onto the horizon radiating shades of magenta and orange that reflected of the sparkling ocean. We had to get across the fresh sea from Kyoto towards Bunkyo, Tokyo were the academy was located. Glistening Silurid Catfish, Black Bass, and Bluegill leaped from the surrounding water. They all watched hypnotized by the fishes glistening scales. The sun vanished leaving them a sliver of light for a mere second. Then Tokyo lit up. It burst into lights ranging from different colors making the city seem alive.

The Tokyo Tower loomed, soaring for the untouchable clouds that wisped the grey sky. Lights radiated off the building creating an impeccable view. Emiko lurched forward on the boat frantically staring around with wide eyes like the rest. Something felt warm in her hand. Glancing down she stared in shock at the intertwined hand with Mitsukuni's.

Smiling at the apprehensive girl, "Are you excited to see your sister? Ne, what was she like?" Honey whispered running his thumb along her palm completely fading away from the on lookers who buzzed with chatter.

"My sister...Rose," Emiko started a lopsided grin twitching its way on her appearance, "She was really nice and adorable. And about this tall," She gestured with her free hand the height that was below her chest. "Although, I suppose that shortie could have gotten taller! Oh I wonder if she still has those strawberry blonde curls and baby blue eyes that were just adorable! I swear if they cut her hair like they did with Senta's I'll beat the shit out of them with a giraffe." The raven haired girl declared with a fiery determination, pulling a stuffed giraffe plush toy from the bowels of her bra.

* * *

They were cramped. No one could move a finger or even blink. Fifteen people piled in a taxi headed towards the Flora company in the center of Bunkyo, Tokyo. People laid on the floor of the cab, some shared seats, others (Tamaki & Nicholas) jogged along side the vehicle after being booted out by Mei and Jessica. The driver, a man with a closed eyed smile, a cigar in between his oversized lips, and 3 pieces of combed back hair let out an exasperated sigh hoping he would get a good pay.

Buildings flashed by in a blur from café shops to vendors they neared the dwelling of Rosalina in silence. The cab screeched to a stop in front of a mammoth building that had rows and rows of twinkling windows and desk lights flickered on hidden by the drawn blinds. A rose embroidery was painted over the automatic mocking doors. Emiko threw the door open deadpanning as her friends tumbled out.

"You finally made it, sweetheart. To bad I won the race."


	21. Chapter 21 The Race Ends

**Hellloooo! Sorry for the late update I had other stories and I was being a lazy baby. c; ANyways hope you enjoy this chapter It may or may not be the last chapter, but have no fear there may be a second part~ OH AND GUESS WHAT?! Come on guess...Well you suck at guessing I'll just tell you I'M NOW ON PAGE 90 IN THE REVIEWS LIST ^w^ ~Still easily motivated~ **

* * *

_**Father:**_

_**to perform the tasks or duties of a male parent; act paternally:**_

"_I **never **thought of you as my parent! Who treats their own child this way?" I cried. I wasn't always strong you know. I wasn't crying from sadness I was crying from the anger of rejection of this man. He rejected my Rose. _

_"You know I never liked children," He spoke running his pudgy finger over the barrel of his machine gun. He broke the code. No guns allowed, but I suppose since he is the son of her **highness **he can do as he pleases. _

_"Well I don't really think they ever liked you back," Hikaru interrupted the dramatic scene shattering the black and white atmosphere with his twin. _

"Yeah I mean look at you. I mean what are you trying to tell us with that obese figure your kind of ..._repulsing," _Kaoru joined in the taxi being paid by Kyoya. The car speed off the rubber tires streaking through the hazardous grey water collected on the side of the vacant road.

"What if we gave him the casual classic rich man with a cigar and make him lose that toupee?" Mei joined in the criticism eyeing him with different angles made by her framed fingers.

"Seriously guys?" Haruhi sweat-dropped with everyone else while the skies sorrowfully wept onto them. It started with the pleasant drips of minuscule water. Then it steadily increased at an overwhelming rate drenching us all with the water.

The fashion musketeers nonchalantly shrugged and reverted back into the shadows discussing different shades of pallets and summer hues. Drake snarled at the man. He despised him. Not as much as me, but close enough.

Satoshi and Chika watched in confusion becoming serious at the obvious solemn faces of their friends. They even got to admire me as their and I quote: "Amazingly amazing senpai who is the best girl fighter ever! And is hot..." Which of could resulted in me pummeling them.

"Let's just get this over with," The man sighed aiming the weapon at me and pulling the trigger effortlessly.

I narrowed my eyes at the oncoming missile determined to get past the mocking automatic doors, "Prince Hydra."

The King Cobra's fangs shot out and he snarled at Rose's father while Mitsukuni tackled me away from the crazed guy who fired away rapidly. Prince Hydra circled him hungrily and in a flash he was latching on his ankle. Screams of agony echoed as the snake mercilessly tore away chunks of flesh greedily savoring it. Limbs of dangling skin and meat showed behind it the ivory bone, some of my troops ducked their heads away nauseous at the sight of the pooling scarlet and the shimmering scales of vermilion illuminated by the full moon and pattering rain. "Stop." The snake obediently did so sliding its hissing tongue over the opening of his stained mouth and retreating to the weeping and frightened Haruhi who shakily stroked the beaming creäture oblivious to the bubbling fear in his companions' stomachs.

"This is for me!" My foot made a harsh impact in his left thigh and he grunted with pain his fingers trying to inch towards the gun sprawled feet away. "This is for my mom!" Another kick this time in the ribs. A sickening crack sounded when the combat boots collided. "And this you bastard is for Rose!" My foot is covered. Red everywhere. And his internal organs spilled carelessly on the sidewalk of the five-star hotel that deemed to be closed. My foot was rapidly assaulting the temple of his head watching the bitter-sweet blood drip off his sideburns and into the streams of metallic liquid.

"The race was over." He sputtered grinning at my frustration. ENOUGH ALREADY HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO FUCK WITH MY LIFE?! My combat boots peaking from the other side a vital part of the body stuck onto the black leather blood leaking everywhere putting my in a sticky red mess. My foot has collided with his thick skull possibly breaking my foot and such in the process, but also taking his useless life.

I numbly took my foot out of him wiping three slim fingers against my boots to earn a 'squeak'. This, this was real. There was blood all over my hand. There was the dead man who started this whole thing. But it's not over..._yet._

"L-let's go," I exhaled at the sight of the torn up man and let my shoes blankly walk across the crimson pool.

A few nods were given most of them unsure of what to do. My feet produced squishy sound effects each step until we reached the front door our footsteps leaving prints of DNA. I glanced around the barren room expecting something maybe like a few thugs or such. Nothing came. Even the receptionist who was supposed to be behind the counter of every hotel wasn't present. I pushed the up button on the elevator noticing that's the only way up and towards the roof. We all entered in silence Tamaki actually quiet for once.

"You actually killed someone," Haruhi whispered her wide frantic eyes glued on the upward moving floor.

_Beep. _I sighed letting my head rest tiredly against Mitsukuni who awkwardly wrapped his arm around my waist. Times like these I actually admired him in a way. He wasn't the 'fake' _Hani _everyone was used to. No he was just...Mitsukuni. But that didn't make any sense does it? "He would have died anyways."

"But you killed him!" Haruhi shouted her eyes staring at me with noticeable fear. _Beep. Beep._

"Prince Hydra's poison would have made his death more painful," I countered a red flag waving frantically in the back of my mind. _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"More painful than bashing his damn head in?!" Her tears splashed sickeningly on the elevator floor with rage.

Kyoya smacked the top of her head with his leather notebook cleaning the lenses of his glasses with his shirt. "It was her way of forgiveness. He killed and stowed away many people close to her so she did the same." _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"That isn't very clear to me," Tamaki darkly mused over Kyoya's words.

"I didn't want him to suffer as bad as in hell. I took off the weight of some punishments," I replied laying my head across the cool metal panel of the elevator control.

"Your very nice," Mitsukuni complimented resting his chin on my shoulder. I smiled at the gesture and ruffled his fluffy blonde locks. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. BeepBeepBeep._

My eyes widened and my ears perked up at the sound that emitted from the elevator buttons. I ushered Takashi over quickly and he nodded in fear at my assumption. I flipped open the pocket knife stashed on my wrist band and wedged it open to show a terrifying sight.

1:35, 1:34, A bomb. It was hooked up to the main panel complex and different colored wires attached to the elevator. It was too much for my mind to take in. I shoved Kyoya in front of the ticking thing and he smirked. He mumbled about it being too easy and yanked a sparking electric blue from the bomb watching it flare with electricity. "You just had to unplug the purple one." We all face-palmed.

"That's blue," We argued. His eyes widened and he cleaned the blood coating his glasses on his pants and gaped at his failure.

A series of explosions sounded from the inner walls growing louder while me and the Martial Art champions banged our bodies repeatedly at the metal door. We ushered Satoshi and Chika over for assistance as dents were noticeable the door breaking off their hinges and plunging in the darkness. Fire engulfed the room while we shoved people out and onto the slightly high floor 23. We collapsed breathlessly onto the plush mahogany carpet.

"Smooth one Kyoya," I laughed along with Haruhi and Mei who forgave me. He glared at us for a couple of seconds before joining in with stiffed chuckles and then loud guffaws.

"Thanks," He nodded everyone laughing on the floor like a group of idiots. Which we were...Even Kasodona looked less scarier!

"Well enough of that we have to get moving!" I eagerly leaped on my feet. Rose we're almost there...just about 100 more floors to go up.

Mituskuni-senpai frowned thinking of different ideas of how to get us on top of the roof. _Times like these I would have melted at his true personality. But times are different. _

"The walls." Morinozuka interrupted his lips curling upwards slightly at the glass windows he expected us **all **to climb up. Satoshi praised his older brother's genius and hopped in enthusiasm when my fist rammed into the glass window sending it into shards of free-falling hazardous crystals. _Times like these Takashi knew he was closer to these group of people than ever before. He was simply the quite Takashi or Mori-senpai. He was their protector not just Hani's. He was apart of a crazed family that cracked his stoic shell. _

Tamaki nervously gnawed on his fingernails and eyed Kyoya. Kyoya coughed out a puff of black smoke and started sheepishly chuckling light-hearted forgetting that he was the third son while Mei and I teased him with Haruhi about him being color blind. _This was Kyoya Ootori. Not the 'third' son. He was a smart, mastermind who may not seem like it, but always did what was best for those who were close to him. And I'm starting to think he may be crushing on Jess...That's Kyoya. _

Tamaki smiled genuinely not a flirtatious one he usually occupied or a moronic one. _That was Tamaki Souh. Not the 'king' or the dream prince every girl at Ouran swooned for. No this was the Tamaki who thought of these people as his family who he could easily laugh or even cry with. This was the Tamaki Haruhi has fallen in love with romantically as she realized a few weeks ago swooned by his concern and naïve nature. _"Honestly, Emi-chan why must you always break stuff?"

Satoshi laughed at our playful banter. _This boy-no excuse me- man was admirable. How? He looked up to his **hero **Takashi Morinozuka and encouraged every single step his older brother took. The best sibling anyone could ask for. You may think he was just following in his older brother's footsteps, but he too has dreams of his own. _

Chika Hanizuka. He was yet again being harassed by Matt and Drake who fussed over his oversized spectacles that he eventually got sick of their insults and yanked the lenses off and shattered them angrily against the marble floor. His eyes blurred and he rubbed them away in a cute fashion having his older brother smile and ruffle his hair. _He was independent. A man of his own mind. He **used **to hide behind his tough exterior claiming he didn't want to be compared to his older brother. But with this posse it seems like he just now understood we think of him as 'Chika the little macho man' instead of 'Hey that's Honey's little brother'._

Haruhi Fujioka was now silencing them with her innocently cute motions and gestured in an apathetic way towards the window to begin our way up to only have the twins glomp her. She sweatdropped and bashfully chuckled over the entire male percent swooning over her. _Haruhi Fujioka. A strong-willed woman. She defiantly is dependent on only herself. It's just how she's used to. But. If she ever needs help she wouldn't hesitate to bluntly or sheepishly request it from anyone in this lobby. And the best part is she entirely knows she can rely on Tamaki Souh although she would never admit that to him or else his ego would explode. _

Matt snorted at Chika and scolded him on how much glasses cost now a days. Chika stubbornly pouted and ignored his senpai causing Satoshi slam the magically spawning weapon onto his head. _Matt. He may not look like it, but he in fact had this weird thing for cosplaying. Okay this one is probably not as sappy and heart touching as the others, but I'm thinking if we make this out alive I could very well hook him up with Renge. He was always a kind-hearted guy who never stuck around the same girl once afraid that if he doesn't end his relationships they would end it for him. Now he realized that there are good people in the world just by glancing at these not **fake **people in front of his own eyes. _

Drake was hanging onto the Hitachiin twins for some reason. The two jokingly shook him off asking him, "Are you gay?" He simply ruffled his caramel soft locks and replied with a simple yes. People gawked at him for a mere second before shrugging it off and continuing prodding the window and fearfully glancing at the height at how high up we were. _Drake was actually in fact homosexual. Shocker eh? I forgot to mention it earlier...my bad. Although he does have *cough* sexual *cough* contact with other girls it was just to keep any suspicion to his college friends. He could be open with these people he trusted. _

Mei was poking the red-faced thug looking Ritsu in the face. _She was amazingly strong-willed. A fashion expert and apparently a major flirt with this 'Kasanoda' I would have to question him later since I have known Mei for about 2 years._

Kasanoda Ritsu. Eh...I just meet this guy I don't really have anything to say except he is flippin adorable. Don't judge it's just that he seems like tsundre or something...

Nick was my best guy friend. And I'm starting to think that he's pansexual. Or at least that's what he told me meaning he has no clue what gender he likes. Yup this guy was a lost perverted soul, however he has a humongous heart.

PRINCE HYDRA. THIS GUY. DAWH HE'S THE FLIPPIN BEST OUR OF ALL OF THEM. I MEAN SCREW THEM, PRINCE HYDRA. He seemed to notice my mental praising and wrapped himself around my neck his scales feeling smooth under my chin. I smiled, until his grip started to contrast a bit. I choked a bit petting his head "Boy you can let go now." He hissed like he was laughing his ass off or something if he actually had an ass and squeezed harder. "Not funny!" I growled prying him off and peeling the chuckling cocky Cobra off me. Yup he's a total beast.

Mitsukuni Hanizoka is actual- Oh wah? Damn those people killing my moments by ditching me. I huffed and fastened my leather gloves like a bad ass then whipped out my handy-dandy octagon sais (WHICH ARE INCREDIBLE) and started catching up with the group limping up the building and nudging each other off. I face palmed with one hand not stupid enough to completely let go like Tamaki almost did...eight times. We passed up many agonizing windows the peak of the ledge motivating our aching muscles. I hopped over it in anticipation hearing the familiar hum of a helicopter hovering above the ground looking as if it was about to speed off.

I rummaged through many of my pockets on my khaki capris and slashed out my checkered whip that firmly locked over on one of the aircraft's propellers. I yanked it off forcefully watching the metal clank on the roof overlooking Tokyo, Japan and the hovering vehicle slammed roughly onto the ground. Senta and Jeremy came out looking apathetic. Okay not really one looked like they wanted to rape the life out of me and the other looked like biting my head off.

A petite girl slowly exited the aircraft looking perplexed at the situation. Her strawberry blonde ringlets that went past her waist. Her wide innocent royal eyes were wide and her mouth staring at us with a 'o' shape. She grew so much from an naïve little girl to a beautiful woman around 14 or 13.

"Rose," Don't you hate when your throat suddenly squashes together and makes a weird lump that makes your words sound like someone was strangling you. Yup that's how I sounded. She slowly turned her head towards us cocking her head to the side and staring at me with her exotic eyes of hers. Something was off. She was staring at me as if I was a ...

"Onee-chan? Who are these people?" Her bitter-sweet voice high and afraid at our beat up appearances. Onee-chan that's me! She cowered behind Senta, "Onee-chan what are these people doing on our private hotel?"

. . . .She was looking at us as if we were..._strangers_. Did she not remember her sister? The one who had to fend off her step-dad. The one who fought her whole life for something...that didn't want to return to her. My knees seemed to tremble a bit and they were sent tumbling towards the hard pavement. I couldn't conceal the crushed expression on my face. She thought _Senta _was her sister. Her not me.

"R-Rose," Tears poured down my face and dripped agonizingly on the floor. She shyly hid away from me. "Senta...what happened to my Rose?"

Senta seemed utterly repulsed. Not by me though she was utterly repulsed with herself, with the coöperation she was in, she was utterly repulsed for unwillingly backstabbing her _used _to be best friend. "I'm sorry Emiko. I didn't ask for it. They wanted to twist you up even more...Those damn bastards! I never wanted to fight you neither did Jeremy. We had to...they came to us with Rose and if we didn't agree she would have.." The girl feet away from me gritted her teeth at my cowering frame. I knew Senta wouldn't do things like that, but I had no choice but to hate her for having the privilege of seeing my sister and I don't. Senta. A ghost smile lit my lips while the twisted reputation in front of me changed to the bubbly caramel haired girl with striking blue eyes. Eyes not one that was blinded.

"Onee-chan who is that?" The melodic voice rang out. I opened and closed my mouth squeezing my eyes shut. I'm not the 'elder sister' she is referring to. What was this pain. It was worse than any pain I had a thousand times worse and surged through my trembling body.

Jeremy used to always hang out with me and Senta when we were little before Rose was born. The three musketeers and Nick. The four of us were always bombarding my biological dad who would affectionately give us all attention. He wasn't the cheeky light free boy he was he was now a disgusted cussing enraged man who seemed to angrily glance towards the helicopter expecting something to crawl out and call 'GAME OVER YOUR ALL DEAD'.

Nick followed his gaze and scrunched his nose. He wasn't the pervert anymore who always wanted to look up the giggling and timid Senta's cotton skirt and having me hit him on his mental head. He was the best kick ass partner ever who nodded at Jeremy the two deciding to team up and keep whatever beast in there trapped for a moment by standing guard on the doors of the sleek black helicopter.

"You guys have to leave now before grandmother comes out." Senta smoothly coaxed her true form showing. I shook my head my blurry vision locked on my younger sister. Senta seemed nervous and looked at my friends for help that had their hands tied.

A few tackles towards the door and two dominating men in black emerged helping an elder woman out that had a cold narrowed pair of eyes chuckling at my sight. "Still as pathetic." It wasn't a question more like a statement. She nodded stiffly and the bulk men suddenly had their arms locked over Rose who looked frightened and confused in a big mixture at the headlock she was painfully placed in. I shakily stood on my feet a hard glare set on my face.

"Let her go." It was a chorus of everyone not just me to my surprise. Firm locked gazes stared at the woman who wickedly hummed in an apathetic way.

One of the muscular body guards tightened his grip yanking her back and earning a shrill scream of withering pain that ate me alive from her beautiful voice that was made for only laughter. "How about we make a deal?" I couldn't move or else it was indeed _the end of the race. _

Each passing second her neck would bend further. "I always had an interest in you. You're a _beautiful child _really with your skills and such," She was purposely taking her damn time relishing in the screams and whimpers sometimes the crack and snaps of bones! I locked my jaw and felt my nails dig deeper into my bleeding palms, "Impatient I see. We'll leave her. And as a bonus Senta and the pathetic grandson of mine Jeremy."

_Too good to be true. _"The catch?" Hani growled a dark looming shadow over him speaking all of our minds. She smirked eyeing the men who just needed one more yank. "Emiko needs to come with me."

Several protests were submitted and cursed. I looked at Rose her hands groping and effortlessly whacking the arms that held her captive, flushed cheeks, and frantic eyes pleadingly me- _the stranger- _to save her. I nodded numbly and the men stopped tossing her like a rag doll near Senta who cradled her in her arms and shooting me a tearful look. Haruhi gasped and tried to run after me with Mei who was bawling, but were held back by the teary eyed pain stricken host club. Matt held Jess in her arms as she squirmed around shouts of protest and yelps coming from her. Nick and Drake seemed badly hit and wanted to come after me, but seeing my intense glares they just silently cried to themselves. I looked at Mitsukuni. He was by far the worst off holding his head as if thoughts of our times together having makeshift fun with everyone suddenly boomed in his head. He cast me a solemn broken-hearted look while the old woman entered the helicopter seated on the plush leather seats.

My right foot was in and I paused for a couple of seconds glancing over my shoulders my palms leaked blood all the way. "You guys are the best. And Honey."

He shakily looked up his eighteen year old appearance and red small eyes struck me. "I never liked you Honey." His face was shocked looking more broken than ever. "I loved you Mitsukuni, not _Honey_." Then a beaming smile broke out on everyone's teary faces while I entered looking at Rose's peaceful fainted body. The door's slammed shut and my friends-_no family _became specs.

* * *

**General P.O.V**

"She loved me," Mitsukuni repeated to himself. He rammed his fist on the roof floor causing a large hole to crash down white dust floating peacefully everywhere. "Now I m-might never see Emiko again.."

Kyoya and the rest smirked at him, "This is Emiko we are talking about. And have you noticed a certain _snake _missing?"

And their hopes were renewed as the group thought of dumb ways she would escape, probably spooning her way out like they do in those prison shows.

And indeed a silent slithering was smirking slightly underneath her black muscle tee and layers of clothes. Several hits were directed on his master only 2 minutes into their rides, but he could almost imagine the strong-willed girl smirking. She had many loved one's to get to and know she had to water her withering rose with memories.

* * *

**Last chapter c; AND I MIGHT MAKE A SECOND STORY IDK WE'LL SEE. I need to repost this story and rewrite it since it kind of wasn't well written, BUT YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME FOR STICKING WITH ME LIKE REALLY.**


End file.
